caminhos do destino
by lord uchiha
Summary: quando sakura finalmente se casa com naruto... sasuke finalmente descobre que sentia algo por ela, mais agora é tarde de mais. e agora, o que ele vai fazer, onde ele vai arranjar alguem que possa substituir sakura em seu coraçao. contem lemon Sasuxhina
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Na EscuridãoSasuke estava deitado em sua cama,olhava fixamente para o teto perdido em pensamentos...- Sakura...por que...- murmurou ele pela décima vez aquela manhã.Lembranças dolorosas invadiam sua mente deixando seu peito pesado,lembrava cada momento que haviam passado juntos,cada olhar e cada sorriso que ela lhe dera, descobriu finalmente o que era o amor e tinha certeza que também era amado, com o apoio dela e dos amigos conseguiu sair das trevas e se reerguer diante do olhar atento da Vila Konoha...Sakura...Confiaria sua vida a ela,do mesmo jeito que ela confia nele, e foi essa confiança que a fez confessar seus sentimentos por Naruto...Agora via os dois juntos,namorando,e sentia o vazio enorme que ele já conhecia muito bem...solidão.´´ Como as coisas mudam ele pensou irônicoAfinal foi ele que sempre desprezou o amor dela enquanto Naruto sempre a quis e nunca escondeu isso de ninguém.Lembrou do rosto alegre do amigo e sorriu,eles eram como irmãos agora e torcia muito pela felicidade dele...mesmo que isso custasse a sua.Talvez fosse mesmo o seu destino viver só,sempre foi assim,desde criança e agora era um homem de 21 anos e mesmo assim nada mudou.-Chega! – disse determinado e se levantou disposto a treinar um pouco no bosque pra gastar seu tempo com algo mais útil do lembranças tristes..E assim foi andando pela rua naquela manhã calma,só queria passar despercebido por todos e quase conseguiu até que um grito muito alto o assustou.- SASUKEEEEE!!!! – Naruto vinha correndo feliz em sua direção.- Naruto! Vai acordar a vila inteira desse jeito!- Ahhhhhh foi mal! –falou sorrindo do seu jeito típico sem parecer nada arrependido.Isso deixou Sasuke irritado já que não queria encontrar ninguém conhecido aquela manhã.

- Fala logo o que você quer?-perguntou mal-humorado.- Bem...é importante...- começou Naruto meio sem jeito.- Pra fazer todo esse escândalo deve ser mesmo...- disse Sasuke irônico. Mais Naruto não se irritou com a má resposta do amigo,estava muito feliz ,na verdade achava que era o dia mais feliz de sua vida e nada poderia estragar aquele sentimento.´´Nada...a não ser a tristeza de um amigopensou Naruto já ficando preocupado com a reação de Sasuke com a novidade que tinha pra ele.- Então?vai falar ou ficar com essa cara de baka o dia todo? – falou impaciente- Eu...fui até o hospital falar com a Sakura e...– falou ele ficando vermelhoSasuke ficou atento,nunca tinha visto Naruto daquele jeito...devia ser mesmo importante,ainda mais envolvendo a Sakura,coisa boa não era...pelo menos não pra ele.- Estou ouvindo...-falou ficando apreensivo -Bem...eu...ela...eu pedi a Sakura em casamento e ela aceitou! -disse de um fôlego só. Naruto sabia dos sentimentos de Sasuke por Sakura mesmo ele negando e dizendo que a via apenas como amiga. Não queria que ele soubesse por outra pessoa,queria estar do lado do amigo pra faze-lo entender que nunca foi sua intenção magoar ninguém,até mesmo apanhar dele se fosse preciso pra Sasuke se sentir melhor,só não queria perder sua amizade.- Nossa...meus...parabéns- conseguiu dizer Sasuke tentando se recuperar do choque.- De verdade?-falou Naruto surpreso com a reação do amigo.

- Lógico!quero que você seja feliz...só tenho pena da Sakura que vai casar com o maior baka de konoha...essa é a prova que o amor realmente é cego...- disse sorrindo.-AHHHHHH VALEU SASUKEEEEEE- gritou Naruto se jogando em cima dele pra dar um abraço,mais Sasuke desvio a tempo e Naruto caiu de cara no chão.- Ei baka ta ficando louco?Eu tenho cabelo rosa pra você querer me abraçar?-falou rindo maldosamente de Naruto que ainda estava no chão alisando rosto dolorido.- Vo deixar essa passar só porque to muito feliz hoje!!- disse levantando do chão e sorrindo feliz.- Então que tal um ramen pra comemorar?por minha conta!- convidou Naruto animado.-Não dá to indo treinar agora,fica pra depois- disse já caminhando em direção oposta a de Naruto.-Tudo bem,mais promessa é divida-gritou pra Sasuke ouvir pois já estava longe.´´Tudo está perfeito agorapensou Naruto feliz observando Sasuke sumir na multidão que começava a se formar nas ruas de Konoha.

algumas horas depoisHinata corria sem descanso pelo bosque da vila ,não queria ver nem falar com ninguém, pois seu mundo e suas esperanças haviam acabado com uma única frase.´´Naruto-kun vai se casar...pensou desesperada.Parecia que toda Konoha já estava sabendo da novidade,e não demorou muito pra noticia chegar como uma bomba aos ouvidos da Hyuuga, que viu o mundo ruir diante de seus olhos perolados, olhos que revelavam toda a dor que vinha de seu coração.E agora estava ali,correndo sem rumo por entre as arvores que as vezes arranhavam com seus galhos a pele delicada da garota,mais ela parecia não se importar com nada ao seu redor,sentia apenas a dor em seu peito e as lagrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.Até que tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu violentamente no chão,machucando suas mãos e seus joelhos. Ficou imóvel por um tempo,depois conseguiu sentar com os joelhos dobrados e ficou ali,suja de terra e sangue com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos,chorando baixinho.E foi assim que Sasuke a encontrou.- Hinata!-ele chamou preocupado segurando ela pelos ombros.


	2. Caminhos do Destino

Cap.2 Caminhos do DestinoSasuke treinava com todas as suas energias,não queria ter tempo de pensar na decepção que tivera a pouco,queria esquecer,tirar aquele sentimento de derrota do coração.´´Por que?? por que??pensava angustiado,por que Naruto e não ele?Se movia com uma rapidez incrível,seus socos e chutes tinham a fúria que vinha em sua alma. Não tinha idéia de quando tempo ficou ali,até que resolveu parar um pouco pra descansar e se surpreendeu ao olhar pro céu e ver que o sol já ia alto.- Como o tempo passou rápido...- disse em voz alta e depois sorriu,falar sozinho era novidade pra ele,bebeu um pouco de água e ficou ali descansando e observando a natureza. Mais inevitavelmente seu pensamento voltou pra Naruto e Sakura.´´Vou esquecer a Sakura...nem que tenha de arrancar meu coração com as próprias mãos! com esse pensamento se levantou pra continuar o treinamento, até que um ruído lhe chamou a atenção,ficou parado tentando ouvir melhor e descobrir de onde vinha.Parecia uma pessoa com muita pressa,já que corria como se a vida dependesse disso.´´Talvez um seja ninja inimigo!,Sasuke ficou em alerta por um tempo,mais nada aconteceu,por fim decidiu seguir o suposto´´inimigo de longe.

Corria sorrateiramente pela trilha descuidada deixada pelo outro,esse fato o deixou em duvida,um ninja de fora planejando um ataque contra a vila seria mais cauteloso.Logo ficou preocupado,devia ser uma pessoa em perigo, e com esse pensamento começou a correr mais rápido,pulando de arvore em arvore seguindo os ruídos.´´O barulho cessou...pensou parando em cima de uma arvore alta pra olhar ao redor.Foi então que viu alguém jogado no chão um pouco a frente, correu rápido até lá percebendo que era uma garota,mais qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que se tratava de Hyuuga Hinata,ficou estático ao ver o estado dela,suja de terra da cabeça aos pés e com cortes sangrando pelas pernas,braços e rosto. Vendo que ela não havia percebido sua presença chegou mais perto e se agachou pra ficar frente a frente com ela.- Hinata!- ele chamou preocupado segurando ela pelos ombros.A Hyuuga não respondeu,apenas levantou a cabeça devagar e olhou timidamente pra ele.

- Hinata o que houve?? Alguém te atacou?? – perguntou ele olhando atentamente ao redor.Hinata se assustou ao ver Sasuke ali, ele era a ultima pessoa que ela esperava encontrar,na verdade não esperava encontrar ninguém,mais ao ver a expressão preocupada no rosto dele se sentiu mais confortada...era raro alguém se preocupar com ela.- E-Estou bem S-Sasuke-kun... -respondeu corando um pouco.- O que aconteceu com você?-perguntou aliviado com a resposta da garota.- P-Perdi o equilíbrio e c-caí,foi só isso. – ficou muito vermelha ao responder,agora Sasuke devia achar que ela era uma baka...ficou esperando que ele risse dela ou fizesse algum comentário sarcástico...mais nada disso aconteceu.Sasuke ficou um tempo em silencio ao ouvir a resposta da garota,não passou despercebido por ele o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas e o tremor na voz dela ao falar.´´Ela está escondendo alguma coisa...ele tinha certeza disso, mais não iria pressiona-la,afinal ele seria a ultima pessoa do mundo com quem Hinata faria confidencias.Olhou novamente pro rosto da Hyuuga,apesar do estado que se encontrava estava muito bonita.

Hinata levantou o rosto devagar e surpreendeu o olhar de Sasuke,sentiu o rosto esquentar e ficou ainda mais vermelha quando ele lhe deu um leve sorriso.- Venha,vou te levar pra casa.- Sasuke se levantou e estendeu a mão pra ela.- N-Não é preciso S-Susuke-kun! - ela disse sem se mover.- Não vou te deixar aqui nesse estado...ou vamos os dois eu ficamos os dois...- falou ele decidido,pronto pra se sentar perto dela novamente se fosse preciso.- Mas S-Sasuke-kun...-ela começou a dizer mais se interrompeu ao ver o olhar dele.´´Ele está falando serio...pensou Hinata sem conter um suspiro de rendição,aceitou a mão que Sasuke lhe estendia pacientemente e se levantou.- Obrigado S-Sasuke-kun – agradeceu Hinata assim que começaram a caminhar de volta pra vila.- Não precisa agradecer – ele sorriu compreensivo pra ela.Ela corou e ficou em silencio e assim foram pelo bosque,chegando em Konoha muitos olhares se dirigiram aos dois,não só pelo estado lamentável de Hinata ,o que mais chamava atenção era os dois juntos vindos do bosque da vila.- Mais um casal em konoha – comentou um homem em voz alta,fazendo com que varias pessoas olhassem pra eles.Hinata queria que o chão se abrisse aos seus pés de tanta vergonha.Sasuke percebendo o constrangimento da garota segurou levemente o braço dela num gesto de proteção

Hinata viu vários olhares surpresos com a atitude de Sasuke e muito mais comentários do que antes,olhou de esguelha pra ele e viu que o Uchiha andava de cabeça erguida,sem se importar com nada,como se aquela situação não fosse nada pra ele.Intimamente Hinata se sentiu muito agradecida por Sasuke estar ali com ela,parecia que um pouco daquela confiança que ele mostrava tinha se apoderando de seu corpo.E assim chegaram juntos aos portões do clã Hyuuga.- Lhe agradeço n-novamente Sasuke-kun – Hinata se curvou respeitosamente pra Sasuke.- Não foi nada Hinata...só quis ajudar –falou num tom suave.Quando Hinata se levantou seus olhos se cruzaram com os de Sasuke, o que a fez corar um pouco,mais não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto bonito dele,que tinha a franja caída displicente sobre os olhos escuros,o que lhe dava um ar irresistível de garoto rebelde. Hinata admitiu pra si mesma que o Uchiha era encantador.Num gesto impensado Sasuke ergueu a mão e tirou um pequeno galho que estava preso nos cabelos da Hyuuga.

Hinata sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido e o coração bater mais forte.- B-Bem a-até l-logo S-Sasuke-kun – conseguiu gaguejar sem jeito.- Até logo Hinata... – disse ele já se afastando um pouco.Hinata se virou para os portões do clã pronta pra entrar, em seguida mudou de idéia e se virou pra agradecer Sasuke novamente,mais pra sua surpresa o rapaz já havia sumido.´´Agora sei porque todas as garotas da academia eram apaixonadas por ele...pensou sem conter um pequeno sorriso tímido.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 Novo SentimentoSasuke esperou Naruto por um longo tempo no Ichiraku Ramen,quando já estava ficando impaciente o loiro apareceu com um ar meio sem jeito dizendo que não ia poder ficar,pois já tinha marcado de jantar na casa da Sakura,até convidou Sasuke pra ir junto, mas é claro que ele recusou o convite.Ficou lá sozinho pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos dois dias,desde a noticia do casamento de Naruto até o encontro com Hinata no bosque.E assim estava até a chegada de Sai,Chouji,Lee e Shikamaru,ficaram lá conversando por quase duas horas até o assunto que Sasuke mais evitava ser tocado.- É incrível que o Naruto vá se casar...- comentou Sai.- Ainda não superei a perda da Sakura-chan... – falou Lee com lagrimas nos olhos.- Perda? Vocês nunca ficaram juntos... – lembrou Chouji parando de comer um pouco.- Mesmo assim não me conformo! – reclamou Lee começando a chorar de verdade,- Parece que você não é o único Lee...- disse Sai encarando Sasuke atentamente.

O Uchiha encarou Sai sem se intimidar, depois olhou os outros que pareciam não ter notado a indireta de Sai,ficaram um tempo em silencio,até Sai se levantar rápido encarando os outros como se tivesse tido uma idéia brilhante.- Já sei!vamos fazer uma despedida de solteiro pro Naruto- exclamou animado.- Despedida de solteiro?-perguntou Sasuke surpreso.- Isso!tem que ser uma coisa genial...Shikamaru você vai me ajudar!- disse ele olhando entusiasmado pro Nara que nada tinha dito até agora.- Por que eu?-perguntou já entediando- Porque você é o gênio de Konoha – provocou Sai rindo da expressão de Shikamaru

- Cara que saco...- disse Shikamaru mal-humorado.- Então estamos combinados??Otimo!- concluiu sem esperar ninguém responder.- Por mim está bem...se tiver comida!- falou Chouji de boca cheia.- Claro que vai ter comida,e musica e também algumas mulhe...- ia dizendo Sai quando intorrompido por um berro.- SAI!!! - gritou Ino furiosa andando até o rapaz .- Ino?o que esta fazendo aqui?pensei que a gente ia se encontrar mais tarde e...- disse Sai mais foi interrompido de novo.- Mais tarde??? SABE QUE HORAS SÃO??- berrou a loira chamando a atenção de todos.- É...to um pouco atrasado mais...- Um pouco?? UMA HORA E MEIA!!- gritou Ino jogando os cabelos bonitos pro lado.- Mais Ino eu estava aqui com os...- Isso é jeito de tratar sua namorada???RESPONDE!!!- Bem eu...- Tive que procurar você pela vila inteira!- ela olhava ameaçadoramente pra Sai.- Se olhar matasse...- cochichou Chouji pra Sasuke.- Você é um irresponsa...-ia dizendo Ino mais dessa vez foi Sai que a interrompeu,lhe dando um beijo longo que só de olhar dava calor,ficaram ali longos minutos.- Desculpa amor,não queria me atrasar... – disse Sai sorrindo encantador pra Ino que estava muito corada,pois todos olhavam pros dois.-Tudo bem...mais vamos embora...meus pais estão esperando...- disse ela ainda meio atordoada por causa do beijo,mesmo assim agarrou Sai pelo colete e praticamente o arrastou pela rua sem dar tempo do garoto se despedir dos amigos.- Garotas são tão problemáticas...- falou Shikamaru num tom de voz sábio.- É...- os outros concordaram e ficaram um tempo em silencio,depois se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

Do outro lado de Konoha Hinata havia acabado seu treinamento noturno com Hanabi,agora estava em seu quarto se preparando pro jantar,quando foi interrompida por uma leve batida na porta.- Entre...- disse Hinata se virando pra ver quem era.- Com licença Hinata-sama...- Neji entrou em seu quarto e foi andando calmamente até ela.- Neji-nii-san...- falou Hinata sorrindo de leve.- Seu pai deseja vê-la antes do jantar...imediatamente!- disse ele no tom serio de sempre.´´Meu pai deseja me ver?pensou Hinata preocupada,devia ser serio,já que o pai só falava com ela pra criticar e fazia com freqüência durante as refeições...agora queria vê-la antes do jantar pra falar as sós...Sem dizer uma palavra passou por Neji e foi direto a sala que o pai costumava trabalhar,bateu na porta e aguardou,quando ouviu o esperando ´´entre abriu a porta e andou timidamente ate a mesa do pai.- Sente-se Hinata...- ordenou Hiashi sem ao menos olha-la,pois estava concentrado no trabalho.- Sim senhor...- Hinata disse baixinho e sentou-se de frente pro pai.- Bem...daqui a quatro meses você completa 3 anos como líder do clã...e também será seu aniversario de 21 anos...- começou Hiashi olhando pra filha.- Sim pai...e-eu tenho me e-esforçado o maximo p-pra ser uma b-boa líder e...- a garota começou mais foi interrompida pelo pai.

- Eu e o conselho do clã decidimos que você deve se casar!- comunicou Hiashi olhando impaciente pra filha,que ficou muda com o que acabara de ouvir.- Seu pretendente já foi escolhido,será um Hyuuga da Souke! – continuou Hiashi sem se importar com a cara de horror da filha.- P-Pretendente?- Hinata conseguiu dizer apesar do nervoso.- Sim...Hyuuga Souchirou! Vocês se casaram no dia do seu aniversario!- conclui Hiashi voltando a atenção pros documentos que tinha nas mãos.- M-Mais p-pai...eu n-nem o c-conheço- falou Hinata aflita.- Quatro meses é tempo suficiente...traria ele aqui hoje para acertar as coisas,mais ele foi pra uma missão...quando retornar acertaremos o detalhes do casamento.– disse Hiashi friamente como se estivesse tratando de uma mercadoria e não da própria filha.- M-Mais e o a-amor?- disse Hinata deixando as lagrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto.- Amor? Você a líder do clã!não pode pensar em besteiras como essa!- respondeu irônico.-P-Pai p-por favor...-começou Hinata suplicante.- Pode se retirar Hinata.Hinata se levantou,e ainda deu uma olhada esperançosa pro pai que fez questão de ignora-la.Foi para o quarto e se trancou lá desesperada com sua situação.´´Já perdi Naruto-kun...agora isso!chorava com a cara no travesseiro.Nem respondeu quando Neji veio chama-la pra jantar,ficou assim por um bom tempo,depois resolveu se levantar e dar uma volta pra se acalmar um pouco.A casa estava silenciosa,parecia que todos já tinham ido dormir,portanto conseguiu passar despercebida,foi andando pela rua observando as pessoas que passavam,o movimento estava grande,principalmente casais,pois o céu estava deslumbrante aquela noite...perfeita pra namorar.Hinata foi até a praça e se sentou num banco mais afastado,ficou lá admirando a lua,´´Será que nunca vou ser feliz?pensou olhando pro céu,como se a resposta fosse vir a qualquer momento...

Sasuke andava vagarosamente pelas ruas da vila em direção ao clã Uchiha,tinha acabado de jantar com os amigos no Ichiraku,um jantar bem animado por sinal,já que Lee tinha afogado as magoas no sakê pelo casamento de Sakura e Naruto...tinha se sentido tentado a se juntar ao amigo, mas seu orgulho falou mais alto.´´Bela noite...pensou Sasuke olhando as estrelas,vários casais passavam por ele de mãos dadas rindo e trocando carinhos,isso o fez ficar melancólico.- Por que recusei a rodada de sakê...- falou pra si mesmo retribuindo o comprimento de algumas garotas com um leve aceno de cabeça.Varias garotas observavam Sasuke,tanto as sozinhas quanto as acompanhadas,mais ele fazia questão de se manter distante,nunca mais queria se apaixonar.Passando pela praça,olhou rápido para alguns casais que estavam lá,mais seus olhos se detiveram numa figura solitária sentada em um banco distante dos outros.´´Hinata...pensou,reconheceria aqueles cabelos compridos meio azulados em qualquer lugar.Sasuke observou Hinata ali sozinha,parecia perdida em pensamentos,pois olhava pro céu com grande intensidade,fazendo com que os olhos prateados ficassem ainda mais brilhantes.

´´Vou só comprimenta-lá...pensou decidido a não incomodar a Hyuuga.Andou devagar até o banco dela pra não assusta-lá.- Hinata?- chamou suavemente.- S-Sasuke-kun...c-como vai – disse sorrindo timida.- Bem...e você?vejo que já curou seus ferimentos.- observou Sasuke.Hinata corou com a lembrança do dia em que se viram no bosque.- V-Vou b-bem Sasuke-kun...- falou Hinata encabulada.Sasuke estava disposto a ir embora,mais alguma coisa nós olhos dela o fez se sentar.- Tem certeza Hinata? Você...parece triste...- perguntou meio hesitante sabendo que estava sendo intrometido.- S-Sasuke-kun... e-eu...- tentou dizer Hinata mais sua voz ficou embargada e as lagrimas tomaram seu olhos.Sasuke se surpreendeu com a reação dela,não sabia o que dizer...mais sabia o que fazer, sem se importar com o olhar surpreso da Hyuuga colocou seu braço nos ombros dela e fez com que a cabeça dela descansasse em seu peito. Hinata hesitou um pouco,mais enfim relaxou e chorou tudo o que ainda estava preso em seu peito,tanto por Naruto,sua vida difícil no clã ou pelo casamento imposto por seu pai.Quando terminou olhou sem jeito pra Sasuke.-D-Desculpe S-Sasuke-kun...-pediu ela aceitando o lenço que ele lhe oferecia.- Não tem porque se desculpar Hinata- respondeu ele- Você precisava desabafar...- E-Eu a-agradeço- disse ficando vermelha.- Não sei o houve com você...não precisa me contar,a pessoa que te fez chorar não merece você ou sua atenção...você é muito especial Hinata e sei que vai ser muito feliz...- disse Sasuke sob o olhar surpreso da Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun...-falou Hinata pela primeira vez sem gaguejar na presença dele.- Naruto é mesmo um baka...-conclui Sasuke vendo Hinata corar instantaneamente ao ouvir o nome de Naruto.´´O que ele quis dizer com isso...sera...que ele sabe??pensou Hinata ainda mais vermelha. Sasuke não pode deixar de sorrir com a timidez da Hyuuga.- Hinata-sama...- Neji saiu do meio das sombras e se aproximou dos dois,fazendo Hinata dar um pulo de susto ao ver o primo,Sasuke não pareceu surpreso com a presença de Neji ali.- N-Neji-nii-san...o que f-faz a-aqui?-perguntou Hinata.- Seu pai notou sua falta no clã...me mandou procura-lá...como vai Sasuke? – perguntou Neji num tom de voz sem expressão.- Bem Neji...-respondeu Sasuke no mesmo tom.- Hinata-sama temos que ir...- disse Neji segurando de leve o braço da prima.- S-Sim Neji-nii-san...até logo S-Susuke-kun.-falou a Hyuuga sorrindo pra Sasuke.- Até Hinata...-disse ele olhando os dois que se afastavam em direção ao clã Hyuuga.´´Realmente uma bela noite...pensou com um sorriso,enfiando as mãos no bolso foi para seu proprio clã.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4 A Grande MissãoHinata estava sentada perto da janela,fazia frio e a chuva castigava a Vila Konoha, a garota contemplava o céu cinzento,que parecia refletir seu animo aquela tarde.´´É hoje...hoje vou conhecer meu noivo...Hyuuga Souchirou...pensava ela entristecida.Teria de convencer Souchirou a desistir do casamento...sua ultima esperança era apelar para o bom senso do rapaz.´´ Talvez ele também não queira se casar comigo!sorriu mais animada com o pensamento,teria de lutar por essa ultima chance de ser feliz... se pelo menos Neji estivesse em casa para ajuda-la nesse momento difícil...Neji tinha se mostrado muito solidário quando soube do casamento forçado,tentou sonda-lo sobre Souchirou,já que os dois se conheciam,mais Neji foi evasivo,mesmo assim Hinata notou que o primo não simpatizava muito com Souchirou,talvez por isso Hiashi o tinha mandado para uma longa missão em uma vila distante,justo quando Hinata mais precisava.

- Hinata! – a voz de Hanabi a tirou de seus devaneios.- S-Sim Hanabi.- respondeu Hinata sabendo que o pior estava por vir.- Papai mandou te chamar,ele está no escritório...com seu noivo. – disse Hanabi sorrindo encorajadora pra Hinata,que parecia paralisada de medo.- T-Tudo b-bem...- disse se levantando para ir ao escritório do pai.Foi andando devagar para atrasar o maximo possivel aquele encontro ou até que tivesse uma idéia de como sair daquela confusão,sua mente parecia a mil por hora,não conseguia pensar em nada racional a não ser fugir.Assim chegou ao seu destino,nem precisou bater na porta pois já estava aberta,lá dentro duas pessoas aguardavam sua chegada junto ao seu pai.Um homem mais velho vestindo um kimono típico dos Hyuuga estava sentado de frente pra Hiashi, ao lado dele,um rapaz bonito vestia um kimono escuro e olhava fixamente para Hinata,deixando a moça ainda mais nervosa.- Entre Hinata!- disse seu pai no tom cortante de sempre.Hinata entrou na sala sob o olhar atento de todos e sentou-se no lugar que parecia ter sido reservado para ela,ao lado de Hiashi e de frente pra Souchirou.- Agora podemos começar – disse Hiashi olhando para os dois a sua frente,o homem mais velho fez um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível para Hiashi,mais os olhos atentos de Hinata perceberam o sinal. Era agora.

- Bem...Hyuuga-sama é uma honra estar em sua presença – começou o homem- Deixe eu me apresentar...sou Hyuuga Atami e esse é meu filho Hyuuga Souchirou...- Muito prazer Hyuuga-sama - respondeu Souchirou fazendo uma rápida reverencia a Hinata.Ela apenas respondeu o gesto com outro aceno de cabeça,pois não encontrava voz naquele momento.Diante do silencio da moça,seu pai tomou conta da situação e passou a negociar os termos do casamento com Atami que pedia de vez em quando a opinião de Souchirou.Hinata passou a observar seu noivo, era um pouco pálido mais muito bonito,tinha os cabelos castanhos um pouco compridos que lhe chegavam até o queixo,apesar de estar sentado Hinata calculou que devia ser tão alto quanto Neji. Mas foram os olhos de Souchirou que mais chamaram a atenção de Hinata, eram perolados típico dos Hyuuga,mais os dele tinham um brilho diferente,intenso, e isso incomodou um pouco Hinata.

Depois de quase uma hora ali Hiashi deu permissão pra filha se retirar,Hinata saiu da sala tão silenciosa quanto entrou.Ficou um pouco na varanda da casa,tomando ar e pensando em tudo que ouvira naquela sala,vinte minutos depois ouviu passos vindo em direção a porta. Eram Atami e Souchirou indo embora. Fizeram uma pequena reverencia ao passar por ela.- S-Souchirou-san...p-posso falar com você u-um instante?- conseguiu dizer Hinata sem saber de onde tinha tirado essa coragem.- Claro Hyuuga-sama!-disse Souchirou lhe dando um lindo sorriso.- Vou deixar vocês a sós – falou Atami já se retirando.- Pode falar Hyuuga-sama – Souchirou se aproximou de Hinata.- B-Bem e-eu queria s-saber...se v-você está f-feliz com e-esse c-casamento...-gaguejou Hinata torcendo pra Souchirou ser contra o matrimonio deles.- Claro! Não poderia estar triste com uma noiva tão bonita!- gracejou ele,fazendo Hinata corar sem graça.- S-Souchirou-san...p-por f-favor...n-nem n-nós c-conhecemos...-tentou novamente,dessa vez fazendo o sorriso de Souchirou desaparecer.- Entendo... mais Hyuuga-sama isso não é motivo pra desistir!- respondeu friamente se aproximando mais dela,fazendo a garota dar um passo pra trás assustada com a expressão de seu rosto.-E-Eu...-começou Hinata mais Souchirou a interrompeu.- Vamos nos casar Hyuuga-sama...e não vou deixar nada nem ninguém nos atrapalhar! – disse rudemente virando as costas pra ir embora.

Sasuke estava sentado na sala de sua casa,inclinado sobre a mesinha de centro,arrumava seus apetrechos ninja com paciência e dedicação.Fazia tempo que não tinha uma missão importante,isso o deixava meio entediado, por outro lado sobrava bastante para estar com os amigos.Sempre se encontravam no Ichiraku pra jogar conversa fora e se divertir, quem não aparecia mais com tanta freqüência era Naruto, já que estava muito ocupado com os preparativos do casamento.Sasuke deixou seu pensamento vagar enquanto tinha as mãos ocupadas afiando suas kunais,uma lembrança freqüente era da noite em que encontrou Hinata na praça.Ela estava tão triste e frágil...lembrou a sensação boa de ter corpo delicado da Hyuuga nos braços, a pele delicada do rosto dela encostada em seu peito,os cabelos macios roçando em seu queixo...o perfume delicioso que ela tinha...- O que estou pensando??- se perguntou surpreso e indignado ao mesmo arrumando suas coisas tendo um cuidado especial pra não pensar em Hinata,ficou assim ate sentir uma presença estranha, se virou rapidamente e deu de cara com um anbu.- Uchiha Sasuke,a Hokage quer vê-lo imediatamente em seu escritório – disse o anbu sumindo antes que Sasuke tivesse tempo de perguntar alguma coisa.´´Finalmente...pensou sorrindo enquanto guardava suas coisas

Já era noite,Hinata estava deitada em seu quarto pensando na conversa estranha que tivera com Souchirou,ficou muito apreensiva depois de conhecer o noivo, agora sabia que tinha mais um obstáculo pela frente.Quando estava ficando sonolenta,uma batida em sua porta a despertou,era Hanabi dizendo que uns dos guardas veio chama-lá,pois tinha um visitante esperando por ela nos portões do clã.Curiosa,Hinata andou rapidamente até a frente do clã,e levou um choque ao ver Naruto aguardando sua chegada.- N-Naruto-k-kun...- ela não acreditava nos próprios olhos.- Hinata! quanto tempo! – exclamou animado.´´Sera que ele finalmente se deu conta que eu...seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Naruto.- Vovó Tsunade mandou eu vir aqui falar com você!- disse ele sem notar a decepção de Hinata.- A T-Tsunade-sama...- falou quase pra si mesma,era esse o motivo de Naruto estar ali...- Sim!temos uma missão importante – começou ele – Na verdade ela ia convocar o Neji, mais soube que ele está em missão pelo seu clã...ela quer que você vá no lugar dele, claro se não tiver nenhum problema.´´Uma missão com Naruto-kun!pensou mais animada.- Diga a H-Hokage que e-eu vou N-Naruto-kun! – falou ficando vermelha ao ver o sorriso dele se alargar- Tudo bem! Nos encontramos amanhã cedo nos portões da vila! Ate mais Hinata! – disse o loiro e saiu correndo pela rua.Hinata ficou no portão até Naruto sumir de vista,depois entrou correndo até chegar em casa,passou por Hanabi e entrou em seu quarto,se jogou na cama quase explodindo de felicidade.

No Dia SeguinteHinata acordou bem cedo pra arrumar suas coisas,quase não dormiu aquela pois tinha ficado até tarde da noite tentando convencer seu pai a não impedir sua saída,até que por fim conseguira convence-lo.- Tudo bem...mais assim que completar a missão volte imediatamente! – disse mal-humorado como sempre.´´Mais valeu a pena...pensou Hinata sem conseguir parar de a mochila nas costas e foi andando devagar até os portões da vila, afinal estava bem adiantada.Estava quase chegando e já viu gente perto dos portões,reconheceu de longe Ten Ten,Lee,Shikamaru e é claro Naruto.Isso a fez andar mais rápido,quando estava chegando perto viu uma massa de cabelos rosa se jogar nos braços de Naruto...Sakura!Hinata parou em choque vendo os dois trocarem um longo e ardente beijo, sentiu uma lagrima descer por seu rosto.´´Não vou agüentar isso...pensou dando meia volta desistindo de ir na missão.- HINATAAA!!!CHEGOU BEM CEDO HEIN! - berrou Naruto fazendo todas as atenções caírem na Hyuuga,que encabulada foi até a todos baixinho e foi se sentar ao lado de Ten Ten.- Bem gente,nossa missão é levar um pergaminho muito importante até as mãos do Kazekage na Vila da Areia...acho que já podemos ir. –disse Sakura colocando sua bolsa.

Todos se dirigiram aos portões de Konoha, Sakura ao lado de Ten Ten conversando animadamente sobre o seu casamento,Lee e Naruto discutindo sobre bobagens e Shikamaru reclamando da discussão dos dois.- Belo grupo o nosso...- disse uma voz irônica perto de Hinata.- Sasuke-kun! – exclamou feliz ao ver o Uchiha ao seu lado,depois ficou vermelha pois tinha quase gritado o nome de Sasuke fazendo todos olharem pra trás .- Olha quem chegou atrasado! Pegou a mania do Kakashi-sensei Sasuke?-caçou Naruto.- Se eu fosse pegar mania de cada pessoa que convivo...hoje seria um baka que nem você-disse sorrindo da cara irritada de Naruto.- Seu filho da...- ia dizendo Naruto quando levou um cascudo de Sakura.- Parem com isso os dois!- disse a Haruno aborrecida.- Ta certo...me aguarde Sasuke...- Naruto falou sorrindo- Pode ter certeza...- disse Sasuke com um sorriso igual.- Ai ai...crianças...- exclamou Sakura.E assim foram em direção a Vila da Areia,mal sabendo a surpresa que lhes aguardava.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5 O Sacrifício Os ninjas de Konoha seguiam sem imprevistos até a Vila da Areia, Hinata andou todo o tempo ao lado de Sasuke, apesar de timidez da moça conversavam sobre diversos assuntos,descobrindo varias coisas em comum,Sakura os observava disfarçadamente sem acreditar no via.´´ Como isso aconteceu??se perguntava pasma com a mudança de Sasuke,que no momento sorria ternamente para Hinata.Estava quase anoitecendo quando decidiram montar acampamento, Hinata ficou responsável pelas barracas juntamente com Ten Ten e Shikamaru,Naruto e Lee ainda discutindo foram procurar gravetos pra acender uma fogueira,Sakura e Sasuke tinham ido encher os cantis num riacho que passava ali perto.- Então,como vão as coisas Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke estranhando o silencio repentino da moça.- Bem, Sasuke- kun...- disse evasiva,fazendo Sasuke parar sua tarefa pra encara-la.Sakura tinha o olhar perdido,nem parecia a garota alegre de sempre.- O que há de errado Sakura?...e não venha me dizer que não é nada!- completou ele vendo que a Haruno exitava em responder.

- Eu...só queria saber se você tem raiva de mim?- perguntou olhando no fundo dos olhos de dele.- Raiva??porque eu teria raiva de você??- exclamou surpreso com a pergunta dela.- Porque...escolhi ficar com o Naruto...- disse corando sem deixar de encarar Sasuke.O Uchiha lhe virou as costas sem saber o que dizer,sentia o olhar ansioso dela em sua direção,respirou fundo e se virou novamente para Sakura.- Não...não tenho raiva de você...nem do Naruto...- começou ele- vou te dizer a mesma coisa que disse a ele...quero que sejam felizes,vocês são meus melhores amigos...minha única família! Nunca desejaria mal pra nenhum dos dois...- Ah...Sasuke-kun!- disse Sakura o abraçando.

Retribuiu o abraço da garota meio sem jeito,isso o fez lembrar o dia em que abraçou Hinata,sentiu o coração bater mais forte e rezou pra que Sakura não notasse ou lhe interpretasse mal.- Parece que a família vai crescer em breve né Sasuke-kun?- disse Sakura soltando o rapaz.- O que?? não vai me dizer que você está gravid...- foi interrompido por cascudo da Haruno que lhe fez voar longe.- É claro que não!-gritou totalmente vermelha.- Então do que você esta falando??-disse ele esfregando a cabeça dolorida.- Da Hinata!- falou dando um grande sorriso pra ele.- O que tem a Hinata?- perguntou confuso.- Ainda fala do Naruto...é melhor a gente voltar...- disse pegando os cantis,e já foi seguindo a trilha de volta antes que Sasuke perguntasse mais alguma coisa.´´Ele vai ter que descobrir sozinho...Sakura pensou sorrindo enquanto voltava pro acampamento.

Hinata rolava de um lado para o outro em seu saco de dormir,não havia pregado os olhos desde que entrara na barraca que dividia com Ten Ten,seu pensamento não deixava Naruto,que agora dormia com Sakura na barraca ao lado. Mal conseguiu comer durante o jantar,tendo de presenciar constantes beijos e abraços dos dois,se sentiu pior ainda quando Sasuke foi dormir logo que acabou a refeição,lhe desejando um curto boa noite se dirigiu a barraca que agora dividia com Lee e Shikamaru.- Naruto-kun...- murmurou no escuro sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar.Faltavam dois meses para ele se casar e não havia nada que Hinata pudesse fazer para impedir,iria ver seu primeiro grande amor se perder para sempre.Isso a fez lembrar de seu próprio casamento que também se aproximava, quatro meses...era o curto tempo de liberdade que ainda lhe restava.´´Não é justo...dizia pra si mesma se levantando e saindo da barraca,era melhor ir adiantando o café da manhã ,já que logo o dia ia amanhecer,queria ocupar sua cabeça fazendo alguma coisa útil.Foi até a bolsa de mantimentos tirar o que ia precisar,depois de pegar o que era necessário resolveu buscar mais lenha, mais para sua surpresa já havia uma pilha de gravetos ao lado dos restos da fogueira que tinham feito para o jantar.- Isso não estava aqui antes...- disse baixinho.- Acabei de pegar na floresta...- respondeu Sasuke fazendo Hinata quase desmair de susto.

- A-Ah...é v-você S-Sasuke-kun...- murmurou aliviada sentindo as pernas amolecerem de alivio.- Sim sou eu...pensou que era um fantasma?- perguntou divertido tirando os suprimentos das mãos de Hinata,fazendo com que ela se sentasse no chão.- Desculpe ter te assustado...está melhor?-falou entregando seu cantil a ela.- Sim...n-não foi c-culpa s-sua...-disse tomando um pequeno gole de água,tentando acalmar as batidas frenéticas de seu coração.- Não conseguiu dormir?- disse vendo ela confirmar com a cabeça- Então somos dois...- concluiu desanimadoHinata ficou em silencio observando Sasuke acender a fogueira e começar o preparo do café da manhã.- P-Posso te a-ajudar S-Sasuke-kun?-perguntou timidamente.- Claro!-disse sorrindo pra ela.

19 mai

Trabalharam juntos até terminar a tarefa,depois ficaram sentados lado a lado contemplando o nascer do sol.- É por causa do Naruto não é...- falou Sasuke quebrando o silencio.- O q-que??- perguntou surpresa,encostando os dedos indicadores.- Que você perdeu o sono...- disse ele olhando fixamente pro rosto corado de Hinata.Os cabelos azulados iluminados pelos primeiros raios de sol emolduravam o rosto delicado dela lhe dando uma aparência quase espiritual.´´Um anjo...pensava Sasuke,sabendo que nunca esqueceria aquela cena.- N-Não sei d-do que e-está falando S-Sasuke-kun – gaguejou Hinata.- Você... ama o Naruto não é?- perguntou com um aperto no peito.Hinata ficou sem ação diante da pergunta,ninguém nunca foi tão direto com ela sobre esse assunto. Seu rosto estava mais corado do nunca,mantinha a cabeça baixa batendo os indicadores um no outro. Não sabia o que dizer!- BOM DIAAAAAAA- berrou Naruto -Humm que cheiro bom!!- disse sorrindo.- Merda Naruto!...devem ter te ouvido até na Vila da Areia!-sibilou Sasuke olhando feio pro loiro que alargou ainda mais o sorriso.- Ahhhh que foi Sasukinho?se assustou?- debochou Naruto fazendo o sangue de Sasuke ferver. Quando ia conseguir uma resposta de Hinata...Naruto veio e atrapalhou tudo!- Ora seu...- disse por entre os dentes,estava pronto pra pular no pescoço de Naruto quando Sakura apareceu, olhando zangada para os dois,deu um cascudo em cada um.

Logo quando os outros acordaram,comeram e arrumaram as coisas,prontos pra partir, caminharam um bom tempo até chegar a um campo aberto.Hinata andava um pouco atrás do grupo morrendo de vergonha,não conseguiu olhar nem falar com Sasuke depois do houve aquela manhã.´´Como ele descobriu??se perguntava pela milésima vez. Foi andando e cabeça baixa e acabou trombando com Sasuke,que tinha parado repentinamente no meio do caminho.- S-Sasuke-kun...- disse baixo,mais ele não respondeu,nem ao menos se mexeu, só então percebeu que ele tinha o Sharingan ativado.Hinata também ativou sua linhagem,e o que viu não foi nada animador,mais de vinte ninjas estavam espreitando na mata,prontos para atacar.- Ei! o que esta acontecendo...-perguntou Naruto quando uma kunai veio em direção a sua cabeça,mais ele conseguiu desviar rapidamente.Os ninjas inimigos saíram do esconderijo jogando kunais pra todos os lados,fazendo os ninjas de konoha recuarem para junto das arvores.- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSO – gritou Naruto fazendo varios clones e atacando vários inimigos.

A luta começou a ficar intensa,Hinata estava sozinha perto das arvores,via seus amigos lutando agilmente,Ten Ten lutava contra um ninja diferente dos outros que se encontravam ali,ele usava uma mascara que lhe cobria todo o rosto e parte dos cabelos, sua arma eram varias agulhas,que voaram rapidamente em direção a Ten Ten,numa manobra de sorte a moça conseguiu desviar de varias delas,mais algumas atingiram seu braço, o imobilizando imediatamente.´´Veneno!pensou Hinata correndo para ajudar a amiga,quando estava chegando perto sentiu uma lamina roçar de leve em seu rosto,parou e imediatamente e assumiu a postura de luta dos Hyuuga. O ninja era quase de sua altura e usava uma foice como arma,sorriu ao ver Hinata limpando o filete de sangue que escorria por seu rosto.- Então menina...pronta para morrer?-perguntou atacando Hinata,que se desviava com dificuldade dos ataques velozes dele.

- SHUGO HAKKE HIAKUNIJUUHASHOU!-gritou Hinata fazendo a defesa absoluta, defendia cada golpe com perfeição,seus braços se moviam sincronizados como em uma dança. Agora lutavam de igual para igual.Hinata já sentia que ele começava a cansar e aproveitou um momento de descuido do outro para atacar.- JYUUKEN!- gritou arremessando o ninja pra longe,que caiu inerte,fazendo uma grande nuvem de fumaça. Ficou esperando ele se levantar,o que não aconteceu.´´ Não é possível que ele tenha morrido com esse golpe...pensou chegando mais perto.Então viu uma cena que a deixou horrizada,o ninja havia caído por cima da foice,que havia lhe perfurado o peito direto no coração...sua própria arma o havia matado.Hinata caiu sentada sobre os joelhos,estava ferida e cansada, mal conseguia se levantar.Ouviu um ruído e ergueu a cabeça,o ninja das agulhas olhava ameaçadoramente em sua direção, Hinata tentou se levantar mais foi em vão,caiu sentada novamente.Ele vinha andando calmamente até ela,viu ele chegando perto preparando suas agulhas, de repente começou a correr velozmente pronto para lançar o ataque.´´Vou morrer!pensou colocando os braços em volta do peito e fechando os olhos com força,ouviu ele lançado as agulhas e esperou sentir seu corpo ser perfurado,mais nada aconteceu. Abriu os olhos devagar e viu que alguém estava em sua frente.- SASUKE-KUN! – gritou desesperada,vendo o corpo dele cheio de agulhas.

Sasuke recebeu o ataque de peito aberto, sentiu seu corpo ficar dormente e o sangue lhe subir pela garganta, sem agüentar mais caiu no chão já sem forças para se manter em pé.Hinata foi rastejando até ele com lagrimas nos olhos, se ajoelhou ao seu lado chamando por seu nome repetida vezes. O mundo ao seu redor parecia ter sumido, só via Sasuke ali,caído, imóvel.Sakura correu até eles,também se ajoelhando do lado de Sasuke ,tirou seu kit medico da bolsa começando a remover as agulhas.- SASUKEEE!!VOCÊ VAI PAGAR!!- gritou Naruto para o ninja das agulhas,ele já estava cercado por mais de cem clones que o atacavam furiosamente sem nenhuma piedade. Não demorou muito para o ninja cair morto sob os pés de Naruto.Todos os inimigos haviam sido derrotados,agora os ninjas de Konoha se reuniam ao redor de Sasuke.Sakura retirava cuidadosamente as agulhas,o que mais lhe preocupava era a que tinha atingido o coração de Sasuke,a retirou com grande pesar sabendo não havia mais nada a fazer pelo amigo,com um suspiro abriu o colete dele tendo uma grande surpresa.- O pergaminho da Hokage!- exclamou Lee que acompanhava o trabalho de Sakura de perto. Sasuke tinha o pergaminho preso sobre o peito.- Se não fosse por isto ele teria...- falou Sakura sem ousar completar a frase.Tirou o pergaminho de Sasuke e entregou nas mãos de Naruto,que rapidamente entendeu a mensagem de sua amada.- Temos que ir...- ele disse em tom pesaroso guardando o pergaminho em seu próprio colete.- O q-que? m-mais o S-Sasuke-kun... – começou Hinata enxugando as lagrimas.- Eu fico com ele Hinata,vocês tem que entregar o pergaminho ao Kazekage...- disse Sakura – É perigoso ficar aqui!podem haver outros ninjas...- E-Eu também v-vou f-ficar!- disse Hinata decidida.- Não,você está ferida! Vá com Naruto e os outros,Shikamaru ficará comigo...- falou Sakura olhando para Shikamaru que lhe fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.- M-Mais...- começou novamente quando sentiu a mão de Naruto em seu ombro.

- Hinata eu também quero ficar com Sasuke...mais agora não a nada de útil para nós aqui,só nos resta cumprir essa missão pelo Sasuke! – falou ele apertando levemente o ombro dela.- Hai!-disse Hinata balançando a cabeça, Naruto sorriu para ela e se voltou para Sakura.- Tenha cuidado...- murmurou dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela.-Sempre tenho...- disse Sakura um pouco corada,logo voltando sua atenção para Sasuke.´´Não morra por favor...pediu Hinata dando um ultimo olhar pro rosto palido de Sasuke antes de seguir com Naruto e os outro para a Vila da Areia.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Desculpem eu**__** não ter postado essa fic semana passada no prazo certo... **__**mais**__** como vocês viram, em retribuição ao meu erro eu troce logo dois capítulos de uma vez, aproveitem que ainda vai ter outro nessa 4ª... **__**abraço**__** a todos e a verdadeira escritora dessa fic agradece muito as reviews**_

**Cap.6**** -**** Descoberta do Amor**Hinata e o grupo chegaram a Vila da Areia no meio da tarde,foram recebidos pelo próprio Kazekage,que já estava preocupado com a demora deles.Naruto entregou o pergaminho e contou o que aconteceu,Gaara mandou vários ninjas da Areia para resgatar e proteger os que ficaram.Agora estavam numa sala muito bonita esperando ansiosamente a chegada deles.Hinata estava sentada perto da janela que dava para o lado dos portões da vila.´´Onde eles estão??pensava aflita sem desviar o olhar um segundo sequer da janela.Ficou lá a tarde toda,até mesmo quando os outros foram comer,preferiu ficar esperando alguma noticia ali mesmo. Depois de uma noite sem dormir,uma luta,e a tensão do dia, Hinata acabou pegando no sono,teve um sonho muito confuso,em que seu pai e Souchirou a perseguiam por toda Konoha tentando força-la a se casar,corria o maximo que podia mais eles já estava bem perto de alcança-la ,já estava desesperada.quando sentiu duas mãos fortes envolvendo seu corpo,Hinata levantou a cabeça de leve e viu o rosto sorridente de Sasuke,respirou fundo,aliviada aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele...todo o medo e angustia que sentia pareciam ter sumido com seu pai e Souchirou...só restavam os dois ali abraçados...os labios de Sasuke se aproximavam devagar...ele chamava seu nome suavemente...´´Hinata...- Sasuke-kun...- murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.- Hinata!!!- uma voz gritou,fazendo-a despertar do sonho muito assustada.Já havia anoitecido,a sala estava mergulhada na escuridão,ficou imóvel por um tempo, até ouvir passos que vinham correndo na direção da sala.- Hinataaaa!!!!- berrou Naruto abrindo a porta bruscamente,correu até Hinata quase pulando de felicidade. A garota olhou confusa para Naruto.

- Eles chegaram! – disse dando um grande sorriso. O coração de Hinata deu um salto quando ouviu as palavras dele.- E-E o S-Sasuke-kun??- perguntou olhando ansiosa para Naruto.- Sasuke... está bem...foi internado no hospital daqui,mais Sakura teve permissão pra cuidar do caso...ele vai ficar bom com certeza!! – disse animado.- E-Eu...p-posso vê-lo?- perguntou ficando vermelha.- Acho que Sasuke ainda não pode receber visitas...quem sabe amanhã né – completou vendo o semblante desanimado da moça.- E-espero que sim...- disse baixinho.- Ahhhhh temos que ir!!Gaara mandou fazer um jantar especial em nossa homenagem! Vamos!- exclamou Naruto puxando a garota pelo braço antes que ela pudesse responder.

No salão de jantar,todos conversavam animadamente, Gaara foi humilde quando disse que era um jantar especial,na verdade mandou preparar um banquete.Hinata ainda olhava abismada para mesa gigantesca atulhada de comida, tinha os pratos mais variados,nem em um século conseguiriam comer tudo aquilo.Apesar das delicias que estavam na mesa Hinata comeu pouco, não parava de pensar em Sasuke...iria visita-lo sem falta no dia seguinte!Depois do jantar se despediu de todos e foi para seu quarto,deitada na cama lembrou do sonho que teve com ele e corou um pouco.´´O que está acontecendo comigo??pensou confusa,gostava de Naruto não de Sasuke!Não devia ter esses tipos de sonho com ele,mesmo não o conhecendo muito bem já o considerava seu amigo,pois alem de lhe ajudar varias vezes,quase morreu para lhe salvar a vida,amigos não deviam ter esse tipo de sonho! Hinata fechou os olhos e a imagem do rosto bonito de Sasuke invadiu sua mente.- Sasuke-kun...- repetia o nome dele sem parar,tentava achar uma resposta para esse sentimento novo que dominava seu coração...a resposta não veio.Quando Hinata conseguiu dormir,Sasuke veio novamente lhe invadir os sonhos.

Sakura se preparava para dormir,escovava repetidamente seus cabelos diante do espelho´´Que dia difícil...pensou com um suspiro,foi realmente um dia muito complicado.Teve a vida de um amigo em suas mãos,e quase a perdera se não fosse pelo pergaminho da Hokage ter bloqueado o caminho das agulhas ao coração de Sasuke. Mais a luta ainda não havia terminado,o veneno se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo dele, se os ninjas da Areia tivessem demorado com o resgate e Sasuke ficasse sem o cuidado,certamente teria morrido. Agora Sasuke estava em tratamento intensivo, ela mesmo pediu aos médicos da Areia para cuidar do amigo.Ouviu uma batida na porta,imediatamente deixou a escova de lado e foi atender.- Naruto...- disse com um lindo sorriso,dando espaço para o loiro entrar no quarto.Fechou a porta e o encarou por um tempo na escuridão,os olhos azuis dele brilhavam e Sakura teve certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.Sem uma palavra Naruto venceu a distancia que os separava, tomou Sakura nos braços lhe dando um longo beijo que a deixou em chamas.-Sakura eu...-começou ele,mais foi interrompido pelo dedo dela que pousou levemente em cima de seus lábios.Sakura puxou Naruto pela mão em direção a linda cama de casal que havia no quarto...

No Dia SeguinteHinata levantou cedo pra ir ao hospital ver Sasuke, chegando lá não encontrou Sakura e resolveu pedir a outro medico para fazer a tão esperada visita.- Não vai poder ficar muito tempo.- avisou a enfermeira lhe indicando o o coração disparado Hinata entrou no quarto de Sasuke,foi se aproximando da cama devagar sentindo cada vez mais o ar ficar pesado.Sasuke estava inconsciente,haviam tubos em sua boca e nariz,seu peito estava enfaixado, pois foi a parte mais afetada pelas agulhas.- Sasuke-kun...por que...- sussurrou sentando-se perto da cama,não conseguia acreditar que ele quase morrera. Era ela que devia estar ali não ele!Sem conseguir conter as lagrimas apoiou o rosto sobre a mão gelada de Sasuke.- Hinata...- murmurou Sasuke de olhos fechados

Hinata levantou a cabeça surpresa,ficou olhando para o rosto imóvel dele e achou que estava imaginado coisas até sentir a mão dele se mexer de leve.Aproximou o rosto do dele e quase caiu da cadeira quando ele abriu os olhos.- Sasuke-kun!que bom!- exclamou Hinata – Vou chamar o medico...- disse ela se levantando,mais parou imediatamente quando sentiu um leve aperto na mão.- Não vá...- disse ele com dificuldade,fazendo Hinata se sentar novamente.- S-Sasuke-kun...q-queria te agradecer p-por salvar minha v-vida...- falou emocionada.Sasuke apenas sorriu de leve,deixando a garota mais emocionada ainda,sem conseguir se controlar Hinata apoiou novamente a cabeça na mão dele e ficou ali derramando as lagrimas que estavam presas desde que o vira ferido.Sentiu a mão de Sasuke acariciar seu rosto,e soluçando baixinho ergueu os olhos e o encarou. Derepente uma coisa ficou clara em sua cabeça...amava Sasuke!Não sabia quando,nem como aconteceu mais tinha certeza desse sentimento,como nunca tivera tanta certeza em sua vida.Tomando coragem,olhou no fundo dos olhos dele buscando algo nem ela mesma sabia,antes que pudesse fazer ou dizer alguma coisa a porta se abriu.- Hinata!uau chegou primeiro que eu...Sasuke-kun!! – quase gritou Sakura,se controlando a tempo. Sem deixar de sorrir,foi até o leito de Sasuke.parecia muito feliz,na verdade Hinata nunca tinha visto Sakura tão feliz,parecia trasbordar alegria por todos os poros.- Vou te examinar Sasuke-kun...Hinata pode nos dar licença – perguntou sem deixar de sorrir.- C-Claro S-Sakura-chan...- disse andando para porta do quarto sem deixar de olhar para Sasuke,então vendo que não tinha jeito saiu do quarto.Foi saindo do hospital com a cabeça nas nuvens,a descoberta do novo sentimento parecia ter vetado todos os seus sentidos.´´Sasuke-kun...pensou com o coração disparando,mais sem deixar de sorrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7 Encontros e DesencontrosSasuke ainda estava no hospital da Areia,tinha melhorado muito nos últimos três dias,mais Sakura queria ter certeza de que ele estaria plenamente recuperado antes de lhe dar alta.- Droga...quando eu saio daqui?- perguntou mal-humorado pela décima vez aquela manhã.- Sasuke-kun...se me perguntar isso de novo não vou te dar alta nunca!!- respondeu ameaçadora,pois já tinha perdido a paciência com as reclamações de Sasuke.- Tsc...nunca? Será que você me agüenta todo esse tempo??- sorriu maldosamente fazendo o sangue dela ferver.- Escuta aqui Sasuke-kun...-esbravejou se preparando pra dar um soco nele.- Que isso Sakura...vai bater num doente? Grande medica você...- disse cinicamente.A Haruno respirou fundo varias vezes encarando Sasuke com muita raiva, depois simplesmente virou as costas e saiu do quarto pisando duro.Não demorou muito e a porta se abriu novamente,dessa vez era Naruto.- Ainda infernizando a Sakura? Ela passou por mim no corredor...tive até medo de chegar perto...- disse divertido fazendo Sasuke rir.

- A culpa é dela...se me desse alta logo nada disso estaria acontecendo – respondeu cruzando os braços calmamente.- Ninguém mandou você cair duro só por causa de umas agulhinhas! – disse Naruto sem perder a chance de provocar.- Defendendo a noivinha...que comovente...- devolveu Sasuke.- Você não pode falar nada...quase morreu pra salvar a Hinata...isso sim foi muito comovente! Sasuke ficou subitamente serio ao ouvir o nome de Hinata,fazia três dias que não via a moça,pois ela havia retornado a Konoha com o resto do grupo.´´Hinata...lembrou da ultima visita que ela lhe fez antes de partir,quase pediu para que ficasse,mais seu orgulho foi mais forte...logo depois uma grande sensação de vazio tomou seu peito,um sentimento que a um bom tempo não sentia.Afinal,o que essa garota tinha que mexia tanto com ele? Não sabia responder...- Olaaaaaaa!! Tem alguém ai??Sasukinho?- disse Naruto batendo na testa de Sasuke como se fosse uma porta.- Vou te mostrar o Sasukinho...- respondeu irritado,iniciando uma discussão com NarutoEstavam quase se matando quando Sakura entrou no quarto novamente.- Parem com isso agora!- falou brava com as mãos na cintura.- Olha só quem voltou...minha carcereira...- disse Sasuke irônico como sempre.Mais para sua surpresa ela não ficou brava,muito pelo contrario estava até sorrindo.´´Aí tem coisa...pensou desconfiado analisando Sakura atentamente,mesmo não querendo demonstrar foi ficando tenso,e a Haruno pareceu notar o que se passava com ele,pois seu sorriso dobrou de tamanho quando viu Sasuke enrijecer o maxilar.- Ta legal...fala logo...-perguntou por fim se preparando para o pior.- Boas noticias Sakuke-kun! Pra você e pra minha sanidade...- começou ela – Você está de alta!! – disse rindo da expressão atônita dele.

- De alta...como? você disse que eu não sairia tão cedo! – falou entre feliz e surpreso.- Bom,depois de suas ´´sutismanifestações de melhora...- olhou pra ele divertida – Conversei com os médicos daqui e resolvemos que você já pode voltar pra casa – conclui aliviada,se tivesse que passar mais um dia com Sasuke naquele hospital acabaria enlouquecendo.- Já não era sem tempo...- disse se levantando rapidamente.- Não precisa agradecer Sasuke-kun...- falou aborrecida por não ouvir ao menos um obrigado.- Ah...valeu...- respondeu sem ao menos olhar pra ela,estava mais preocupado em achar suas roupas.- Ora seu...- rosnou Sakura quase perdendo a paciência de novo,Naruto a abraçou sem deixar de rir da expressão nervosa dela.- Sabia que eu te amo...- falou o loiro fazendo ela corar,os rostos foram se aproximando, mais o beijo foi interrompido por Sasuke,que saiu do banheiro completamente vestido já se dirigindo a porta.- Onde pensa que vai Sasuke-kun?- perguntou sem jeito por Sasuke te-los flagrado num momento tão intimo.- Onde acha que eu vou? Embora! – disse tentando não olhar para os dois que ainda estavam abraçados.- Não! Você vai sentar e ouvir minha recomendações,se não fizer isso não vai sair por está porta! – falou mal-humorada se desvencilhando dos braços de Naruto,que apenassorria e olhava o amigo com cara de ´´se eu fosse você não contrariava a Sakura.Sasuke apenas balançou os ombros e ignorou a cara zangada da Haruno que já se mantinha em frente a porta impedindo a passagem dele.

- Ótimo...pode ficar com a porta...- disse abrindo a janela calmamente.- Você não pode fazer isso! Sasuke-kun!- berrou Sakura correndo até a janela,mais era tarde demais, Sasuke já havia saltado e sumido de vista.- Será que ele nunca muda! - perguntou aborrecida com a atitude do amigo.- Espero que não...- murmurou Naruto passado o braço pelos ombros de Sakura.Hinata já estava a mais de 5 horas no escritório do pai estudando alguns documentos do clã. Só percebeu que o dia já havia escurecido quando Neji veio lhe trazer uma bandeja com de chá e alguns biscoitos.- Está trabalhando demais Hinata-sama. – disse preocupado fitando o rosto cansado da prima.- Estou bem Neji-nii-san...- falou sorrindo enquanto aceitava a xícara que chá que ele lhe oferecia.- Não é certo ficar o dia todo presa nesta sala...- continuo ele como se Hinata não houvesse interrompido.- T-Tenho muito t-trabalho acumulado por c-causa dos d-dias que estive fora...- respondeu corando um pouco por estar mentindo para o primo.A verdade era que trabalhar aliviava um pouco a solidão,desde que voltara da missão na Vila da Areia estava se sentindo vazia. Descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sasuke e depois já teve de deixa-lo pra retornar a vila com os outros.Ficava cada vez mais ansiosa por noticias de Sasuke,mais a única coisa que sabia era que não tinham previsão de volta pois ele teria que passar mais alguns dias no hospital.- É melhor deixar esses documentos pra amanhã,logo será hora do jantar – disse Neji consultando o relógio.

- N-Não estou com f-fome...depois f-faço um l-lache na c-cozinha...- murmurou ela voltando atenção para os documentos.- Sinto muito Hinata-sama.- falou tirando os papeis das mãos de Hinata.- N-Neji-nii-san...o que e-está fazendo?- perguntou surpresa com a atitude do primo.- Seu pai quer que compareça ao jantar...Souchirou vem de novo...- Neji faz uma cara de desagrado ao citar o nome do noivo de Hinata.Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça e guardou os papeis,esse era outro problema que vinha tendo,depois de seu retorno ao clã,Souchirou a visitava constantemente,nas primeiras vezes até conseguiu evita-lo, mais o Hyuuga era muito esperto,percebendo as esquivas da moça começou a visita-la nos horários em que ela não tinha como escapar,ou nas refeições ou quando sabia que Hiashi estava um suspiro se levantou e seguiu Neji até a sala de jantar,sentiu um aperto no estomago quando viu Souchirou sentado próximo ao seu pai,os dois conversavam baixo e pararam imediatamente com a chegada dos dois.- Hyuuga-sama!linda como sempre!- disse Souchirou se levantando para receber Hinata.Mais para o seu desagrado Neji segurou o braço da prima e a conduziu até a mesa, fazendo com ela se sentasse o mais distante possível de Souchirou.Mesmo de cabeça baixa Hinata sorriu agradecida para Neji que fez questão de sentar ao seu lado lhe transmitindo segurança.O jantar correu como sempre,Hiashi e Souchirou conversavam sobre o clã, Neji opinava de vez enquando e Hinata apenas ficava calada.Assim que terminaram,Hiashi obrigou a filha a acompanhar Souchirou até a porta.- Sabe Hyuuga-sama...estive pensando...- começou Souchirou assim que chegaram na varanda,Hinata parou imediatamente ao ouvir a frase dele.

´´ Será que ele mudou de idéia?pensou esperançosa olhando pra ele.- Está na hora de termos um pouco mais de intimidade...- falou olhando pra ela malicioso.- O q-que quer d-dizer com i-isso S-Souchirou-san?- perguntou apreensiva.- Quero conhece-la melhor...entende?-disse ele segurando o queixo dela e aproximando o rosto devagar.- S-Souchirou-san i-isso n-não é c-certo e-eu...- começou a gaguejar nervosa tentando se distanciar dele.- Shhhhhhh!não diga nada Hyuuga-sama...- ele continuava segurando seu queixo firmemente sem deixar que Hinata desviasse o rosto,aproveitando a timidez da moça passou o braço livre ao redor dela...agora não tinha como escapar!´´Ele vai me beijar!pensou em pânico,não queria que Souchirou lhe beijasse!Não no seu primeiro beijo! O beijo que tanto guardou para Naruto,e que agora pertencia a Sasuke,assim como seu coração.- E-Eu n-não p-posso...- tentou dizer mais o rapaz ao invés de solta-la,a apertou com mais força.- M-Me s-solte p-por f-favor!- pediu entrando em desespero ao velo sorrir com desdém.Souchirou inclinou a cabeça sobre o rosto de Hinata,mais seus lábios mal chegaram a roçar nos dela quando sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro.- Desculpe interromper...- disse Neji calmamente olhando para os dois.- Estávamos nos despedindo! – Souchirou falou irritado com a chegada dele..- Acho que já se despediram...entre Hinata-sama está tarde.- disse Neji sem olhar para ela,seus os se mantinham fixos em Souchirou que sem outra alternativa libertou Hinata de seus braços.

Hinata andou rapidamente para longe de Souchirou,com uma curta reverencia se despediu dos dois e entrou na casa sentindo as pernas tremerem.Já segura em seu quarto deitou na cama,abraçando o travesseiro deixando as lágrimas caírem livres.Meia hora depois alguém bateu em sua porta,por instante teve medo achando que era Souchirou.- Sou eu Hinata-sama.- era Neji.Abriu a porta e deu passagem para o primo entrar,Neji parou no centro no aposento e passou a observar o rosto molhado de Hinata.Nunca gostou de Souchirou,agora vendo o estado de nervos em que ele deixou sua prima a sua antipatia se transformou em ódio...´´Ele vai pagar por isso!prometeu a si mesmo vendo Hinata abaixar a cabeça e juntar os dedos indicadores num gesto nervoso.- Hinata-sama... o que aconteceu hoje não vai se repetir.- disse ele num tom neutro, fazendo Hinata encara-lo surpresa.- Tive uma curta conversa com Souchirou...acho que ele entendeu o recado. – continuou fazendo o corpo dela estremecer. O que Neji teria feito com Souchirou?Olhou para o primo novamente,mais sua expressão estava calma como sempre.- Não se preocupe...não fiz nada com ele,apenas conversei.- respondeu ele quase lendo os pensamentos dela. - Obrigada...N-Neji-nii-san...- disse ela fazendo uma grande reverencia ao primo com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.- Não foi nada Hinata-sama,tenho obrigação de protege-la- falou pouco a vontade com a atitude de Hinata. Afinal ela era líder do clã e ele um membro da Bouke. Ele que lhe devia respeito!- Boa noite Hinata-sama.- disse se dirigindo a saída.

- B-Boa noite N-Neji-nii-san...- falou se levantando da reverencia.- A propósito...seus amigos voltaram da Areia...- disse Neji parado junto a porta.- O q-que? C-Como s-sabe?- perguntou com o coração disparando.- Um dos guardas comentou comigo...quando fui acompanhar Souchirou até a casa dele.- Neji deu um sorriso malvado ao dizer a ultima frase.Depois disso se retirou deixando Hinata a sós com seus pensamentos.´´Sasuke-kun está de volta!pensou feliz,deitando novamente em sua cama,sentia o corpo flutuar,e assim foi levada para o mundo dos sonhos...pois era nos sonhos que se encontrava com um certo Uchiha...


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8 Mais do Que Palavras

Hinata estava parada em frente o clã Uchiha,olhava indecisa para os portões com receio de se aproximar,depois de Neji ter lhe avisado sobre o retorno de Sasuke resolveu que tinha de vê-lo o mais rápido possível, o que não foi fácil com seu pai vigiando todos os seus passos. Até que com a ajuda de Neji conseguiu um folga no clã para visitar Sasuke. Agora estava ali,sem saber o que fazer,sentia as pernas tremerem um pouco e seu rosto estava levemente corado,num gesto nervoso apertava a caixa colorida que trazia nas mãos ansiosas.  
´´Será que Sasuke-kun vai gostar de me ver?pensava com um nó no estomago.  
Apostava que não! Sasuke não devia nem lembrar da sua existência,ou pior,podia estar com raiva dela por ter se ferido tão gravemente. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele, talvez nem quisesse saber,tinha medo de Sasuke trata-la com frieza.  
- Não posso fazer isso...- murmurou sentindo a coragem ir embora,era covarde demais pra isso,devia ser a ultima pessoa que Sasuke queria ver,e seria doloroso demais escutar isso dos lábios dele. Com um suspiro de frustração se virou bruscamente e acabou esbarrando em alguém quase indo ao chão se uma mão forte não a tivesse amparado no ultimo instante. Hinata gelou da cabeça aos pés ao ver Sasuke em sua frente,estavam muito proximos,quase abraçados,ele tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios que a deixou ainda mais nervosa com a proximidade.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...o q-que e-está f-fazendo a-aqui? – perguntou totalmente sem jeito.  
- Bem...eu moro aqui...lembra? – disse divertido fazendo o rosto dela ficar ainda mais vermelho. – E você o que faz aqui? – perguntou soltando a moça meio relutante.  
Hinata não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com o fim do contato,Sasuke mexia com seus nervos,diante dele ficava completamente indefesa.

- E-Eu..vim te v-visitar...e-espero não e-estar incomodando...- falou procurando algum sinal de aborrecimento no rosto dele,mais tudo que viu foi aquele sorriso que tanto a perturbava.  
- Incomodo nenhum...é um prazer ter você aqui Hinata - disse ele apanhando a caixa que ela havia derrubado no chão,tentou devolver,mais para sua surpresa Hinata recusou dando um passo para trás.  
- É p-pra v-você...f-fui eu q-que fiz...p-pra t-te a-agradecer – falou corando drasticamente.  
Sasuke abriu a caixa curioso,e sorriu ao ver vários bolinhos delicadamente decorados.  
- Parecem deliciosos! Arigatou Hinata-chan!- agradeceu se curvando um pouco.  
- N-Não f-foi nada S-Sasuke-kun...Q-Que bom que g-gostou...B-Bom e-então j-já vou i-indo...- disse encabulada.  
- Já?? Mais você mal chegou!- falou surpreso ao ver Hinata se afastando.  
- É q-que tenho muitas o-obrigações no c-clã...- começou a bater os indicadores.  
- Tenho certeza que ninguém do seu clã vai morrer se tirar meia hora de folga pra tomar um chá comigo...- Sasuke abriu o portão do clã dando passagem para Hinata entrar,mais ela parecia muito indecisa – Sabe...preciso de alguém pra dividir isso comigo – disse sorrindo e erguendo um pouco a caixa de bolinhos.  
Hinata olhou pra ele sem saber o que fazer, queria muito tomar chá com Sasuke,mais prometeu a Neji que não iria demorar muito,para que seu pai não desse por sua falta.  
´´O que eu faço???pensou olhando Sasuke parado no portão esperando uma decisão sua . Talvez fosse a ultima oportunidade de estar perto de Sasuke,já que depois da missão da Areia,não havia nenhum assunto que os ligasse de novo.  
- T-Tudo bem S-Sasuke-kun...- decidiu finalmente se aproximando.  
- Ótimo! Vamos então? – falou animado,vendo Hinata passar pelos portões do clã Uchiha.

Atami andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro sob o olhar entediando do filho.  
- Como ele ousa! – esbravejou pela vigésima vez nas contas de Souchirou,que comia biscoitos sentado de frente para o pai,apenas apreciando sua ira.  
- Ele te deve respeito!Você é superior!- disse olhando para o filho que se mantinha calmo,como se nada estivesse acontecendo,num acesso de raiva Atami atirou o prato de biscoitos na parede e puxou Souchirou pelo kimono ficando cara a cara com o filho.  
- Você é um inútil! Nem ao menos consegue conquistar Hyuuga-sama – gritou se aproximando mais. – Deve ser por isso que aquele verme não te respeita...-concluiu satisfeito ao ver a cara ofendida de Souchirou.  
- Neji vai pagar!A culpa é toda dele! – disse friamente se soltando das mãos de Atami.  
Andou ate a janela,de onde podia avistar o telhado da casa principal do clã Hyuuga.  
´´A casa que um dia será minha...assim como a liderança do clã!pensou sorrindo satisfeito,quando se casasse com Hinata tomaria a frente na liderança do clã,não seria difícil como uma noiva tão fraca e de pouca força de vontade,ela é todo o clã ficarão em suas mãos! Mais primeiro tinha de tirar um único obstáculo em seu caminho...Neji!  
Nunca iria esquecer a humilhação que sofreu na noite do jantar na casa principal dos Hyuuga,a noite que tentou beijar Hinata...  
- Nunca mais se aproxime da Hinata-sama!- disse Neji olhando friamente para Souchirou.

- Isso vai ser difícil...Sou noivo dela!- falou aborrecido com a intromissão do outro.  
- Por pouco tempo...- respondeu calmo,irritando ainda mais Souchirou que teve de se controlar respirando fundo varias vezes.  
- Escuta Neji...Não podemos ser amigos? Afinal quando eu casar com Hyuuga-sama...- foi interrompido por um empurrão brusco que lhe fez bater contra a parede.  
- Você não vai se casar com a Hinata-sama!Sei quem você é,e sei o que quer,portanto não questione minha inteligência...Você é patético! – conclui vendo Souchirou ficar pálido.  
- Fique fora do meu caminho Neji!Ou vai se arrepender! – disse tentando passar,mais Neji bloqueou seu caminho.  
- Me arrepender?O que vai fazer...lutar comigo?Não...você não é homem o bastante...prefere amedrontar garotas não é mesmo? – perguntou irônico.  
- Estou te avisando Neji...- disse com uma expressão de ódio nos olhos.  
- Eu que estou te avisando Souchirou...repita o que fez hoje e vai se ver comigo!  
- Porque todo esse cuidado com Hyuuga-sama?Por acaso está com ciúmes?- disse maldosamente. – Então é isso!Deixe Hiashi-sama saber da verdade...o que ele vai pensar de você...- foi empurrado novamente por Neji que se aproximou ameaçadoramente.  
- Ele só vai saber de uma verdade...que você não presta e não serve para Hinata-sama...não tenho provas,mais quando eu conseguir convencer Hiashi-sama disso... – se aproximou mais baixando o tom de voz. – Eu mato você...- concluiu sombrio fazendo Souchirou perder a voz,sabia que ele estava falando serio. Neji o olhou novamente com desdém,depois lhe deu as costas e foi embora tão silencioso quanto chegou.  
- E então o que vai fazer? – perguntou Atami impaciente com o silencio do filho.  
Com um suspiro saiu de perto da janela e olhou aborrecido para o pai.  
- Só vai ficar me criticando ou tem alguma idéia?- disse sarcasticamente.  
- É obvio!Vamos mata-lo!  
- Grande ideia...Vamos matar o gênio do clã...Nem nós dois juntos conseguiríamos essa proeza! – berrou nervoso,não sabia se tinha mais raiva do pai ou de Neji naquele momento.

- Não disse que seria fácil – disse Atami na defensiva.  
- Não é fácil...é suicidio!Temos que achar o ponto fraco dele...- falou se sentando ao lado do pai para pensar em uma solução – É isso!!- gritou se levantando em seguida sob o olhar atônito de Atami.  
- O que? – perguntou surpreso.  
- Já sei como acabar com o Neji...- um sorriso maléfico se apossou dos labios de Souchirou.

Hinata já estava a mais de uma hora na casa de Sasuke,era incrível como o tempo havia passado sem que eles percebessem,mesmo com toda a sua timidez conseguiu ir se soltando aos poucos,e conversar normalmente com Sasuke.  
Ele lhe contou como foi sua estadia no hospital da Areia,e de como infernizou a vida de Sakura fazendo Hinata rir varias vezes.  
Falaram sobre a vila e missões que haviam cumprido quando ainda eram genins,Hinata estava adorando ficar perto dele,essa concerteza era a melhor tarde de sua vida.  
- Aceita mais chá?- Sasuke perguntou vendo Hinata negar com pequeno aceno de cabeça.  
- Obrigado S-Sasuke-kun,já c-comi d-demais – respondeu olhando caixa de bolinhos quase vazia.  
- Espero que isso não seja medo de engordar...Afinal,você é linda. – Hinata ficou escarlate ao ouvir as palavras de Sasuke.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...- murmurou sabendo que devia agradecer o elogio,mais não encontrava voz naquele momento.  
- Hinata posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse se aproveitando do silencio dela.  
- C-Claro...- falou nervosa,pois sabia que Sasuke era sempre muito direto em suas perguntas.  
- Você ainda ama o Naruto? – perguntou vendo a surpresa nos olhos dela.  
- N-Não s-sei d-do q-que e-está f-falando S-Sasuke-kun...- baixou a cabeça temendo que Sasuke pudesse ler a resposta em seus olhos.

- Desculpe Hinata...Não quis te envergonhar...- falou tentando deixa-la mais a vontade. – É que sua resposta é muito importante pra mim...  
- I-Importante? – perguntou espantada mais sem levantar os olhos.  
Sasuke sabia que agora era hora de falar,talvez não tivesse outra oportunidade de dizer o que descobriu quando ainda estava internado na Areia,ele gostava dela,mais do que estava pronto para admitir,no entanto precisava ter certeza que ela não amava mais Naruto,só assim poderia ter paz novamente.  
Atravessou a mesa e foi se sentar ao lado de Hinata...era agora ou nunca!  
- Sim...muito importante...- disse colocando a mão no rosto dela fazendo com que ela erguesse o queixo e o olhasse nos olhos. – Você ainda o ama?  
Hinata estava paralisada sob a presença de Sasuke,queria dizer tudo o que vinha em seu coração,mais tinha medo,por ele estava perguntando aquilo?  
- Hinata...- ele insistiu vendo ela corar mais ainda.  
- Não...- sussurrou sentido o corpo estremecer.  
Sasuke sorriu aliviado,nada mais o impediria de ser feliz,queria Hinata ao seu lado, mesmo que ela não tivesse os mesmos sentimento que ele,faria de tudo para conquistar seu coração.  
- S-Sasuke-kun t-tenho q-que i-ir...- começou mais se interrompeu que Sasuke passava os braços em volta de seus ombros.

Seus olhos se cruzaram,Hinata sentia o coração bater forte e respirava com dificuldade, a face de Sasuke tinha uma expressão diferente que ela não soube definir.Ele analisava detidamente cada centímetro de seu rosto,Hinata queria desviar os olhos mais alguma força desconhecida a prendia ali,como se estivesse hipnotizada. Com Sasuke não era diferente,parecia ter se perdido nos olhos perolados dela,que eram mais lindos que qualquer lua que ele já tivesse visto,depois mirou o nariz delicado da moça,foi abaixando um pouco mais olhar para admirar o que mais lhe atraia. A boca...  
A boca de Hinata era pequena e macia,linda,qualquer homem no mundo gostaria de beija-la,e ele não era imune a isso. Sentiu o calor estranho passar por seu corpo,não sabia o que era,nem ligava pra isso,o que mais importava naquele momento era Hinata.  
A Hyuuga viu os olhos de Sasuke escurecerem ainda mais ao mirarem seus lábios, lentamente ele foi aproximando o rosto,sentia o cabelo dele encostar levemente em sua testa,Hinata prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os lábios de Sasuke rosarem nos seus, por um momento ficou paralisada,mais logo se deixou levar,correspondendo timidamente ao beijo,soltou um pequeno gemido quando a língua dele penetrou sua boca tornado o contato mais intenso,ela não oferecia reservas pois não queria se privar de nada,não agora!

Passou os braços entorno do pescoço de Sasuke e se deixou perder naquela sensação maravilhosa de finalmente ter encontrado seu lar.  
Os lábios dele a pressionavam com força,pareciam exigir que ela se entregasse inteira naquele beijo,Hinata colocava todo seu amor por Sasuke naquele gesto de amor.  
Aos poucos a intensidade do beijo foi diminuindo,até finalmente seus labios se separarem ofegantes,Hinata olhava atordoada para Sasuke que lhe sorria carinhosamente,ficou parada tentando entender o que tinha acontecido quando uma frase pareceu brilhar na frente de seus olhos.  
´´Ele gosta de mim!pensou chocada colocando as mãos sobre a boca dando quase um pulo para longe de Sasuke,não era possível,entretanto quanto mais o observava mais tinha certeza disso.  
Sua cabeça parecia girar,precisava pensar muito no que tinha acontecido.  
- Não precisa dizer nada...- falou Sasuke lendo a confusão nos olhos dela.  
Hinata apenas se curvou em agradecimento pela compressão,logo depois foi embora apressada,Sasuke a observou andar graciosamente até sumir de sua vista.  
´´Ela vai voltar...pensou com um sorriso feliz.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9 Mentiras e Fracassos

Sasuke havia retornado de uma cansativa missão,nas ultimas semanas a Hokage havia solicitado sua presença varias vezes,o que não era ruim,já que assim ao menos podia manter a cabeça ocupada para não pensar em Hinata. Fazia quase um mês que estiveram juntos,não agüentava mais de ansiedade,seu coração chamava por ela com desespero.  
Prometeu a si mesmo que não a pressionaria,que deixaria ela vir quando estivesse pronta, sabia que ela tinha algum sentimento por ele,esse era o único motivo que o impedia de ir procura-la no clã Hyuuga. Precisava ser paciente e simplesmente esperar...  
´´Não posso me precipitar...pensou entrando no banho,sentiu seus musculos relaxarem ao entrar em contato com a água morna e suspirou molhando os cabelos.  
Fechou os olhos lembrando do beijo que haviam trocado e sorriu deixando a água molhar seu rosto, Não sabia porque a demora,nem porque tanta insegurança,só tinha certeza de uma coisa,ficariam juntos,alguma coisa dentro dele lhe dizia isso.  
Vinte minutos depois Sasuke saiu do banho vestindo uma calça de pijama preta e uma toalha pendurada no pescoço,quando ia se dirigir ao seu quarto alguém bateu na porta. Ficou parado por um momento sentindo coração disparar...Será que...  
´´Só vou saber se abrir...pensou andando até a porta e a abriu sem deixar a ansiedade transparecer,mais para sua surpresa e decepção não era Hinata que estava ali, e sim Sai,Chouji,Lee,Shikamaru,Kakashi e Kiba.  
- Não disse que ele estava em casa! – falou Sai animado entrando na casa de Sasuke sendo seguido imediatamente pelos outros.  
- Podem entrar...- disse sarcástico fechando a porta vendo todos já acomodados em sua sala.  
- É melhor ir se vestir logo ou vamos nos atrasar – disse Kakashi consultando o relógio.  
- Me vestir?pra que?? – perguntou surpreso.  
- Como pra que??Hoje é a despedida de solteiro do Naruto! – exclamou Kiba animado.  
- Despedida de solteiro?? – disse Sasuke agora realmente atônito – Não é muito cedo pra isso?

- E daí? Nem falta tanto assim! – falou Sai displicente como sempre.  
- Falta quase um mês...- respondeu Sasuke aborrecido. – A despedida devia ser daqui a uma ou duas semanas...  
- Tem que ser hoje! Não vamos ter tempo o resto do mês... – disse Lee pensativo.  
- Posso saber por que não? Não creio que vocês já tenham compromissos pro mês todo...- disse cético.  
- Pior que temos! Já esqueceu do festival? – perguntou Kiba.  
- Festival? – falou Sasuke já bastante confuso.  
- O festival de Konoha! Pra comemorar a vitória dos ninjas da vila contra a Akatsuki! – respondeu Chouji. – Em que mundo você anda Sasuke???  
- Eu sei em que mundo ele anda...- disse Sai olhando malicioso para Sasuke como se soubesse de algo que não devia.  
- Tsc...Não sei se eu vou a essa despedida...- respondeu calmamente deixando os outros de cara no chão.  
- O que??? – exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo fazendo Sasuke erguer as sobrancelhas.  
- Como não vai?? Você é o melhor amigo do Naruto! – berrou Lee surpreso.  
- Não vamos sair daqui sem você!! – disse Kiba se levantando.  
- Ele vai sim...ta apenas curtindo com a nossa cara...- falou Shikamaru com a voz arrastada mais com certeza do que dizia,fazendo todos os olhares caírem sobre Sasuke, que apenas tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.  
- Vou me vestir...- disse indo em direção ao quarto,de onde saiu dez minutos depois completamente vestido com sua roupa de jounin.  
- AH! Finalmente...Agora podemos ir?? – Kiba falou animado.  
- Sim! Vamos,ainda temos que passar no Naruto! – disse Sai andando até a porta – Mais lembrem-se ele não pode saber de nada – avisou os outros.  
- Tsc...Do jeito que ele é baka nunca vai desconfiar...- murmurou Sasuke seguindo os outros para fora de seu clã. O grupo de sete jounis andou rapidamente pelas ruas de Konoha até a casa de Naruto. 

- Tem certeza que podemos entrar aqui Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Shizune preocupada com o lugar onde se encontravam.  
- É claro! Aqui servem o melhor sakê da vila! – exclamou a Hokage muito animada entrando no bar puxando as outras quatro mulheres consigo.  
- Um ótimo lugar para uma despedida de solteira né Sakura! – gritou Ino para ser ouvida alem da musica muito alta que tocava ali.  
- Não sei como deixei vocês me convencerem...- falou Sakura passando os olhos pelo lugar de reputação duvidosa.  
- Se anima Sakura-chan! Logo você vai estar casada! – disse Ten Ten colocando a mão no ombro de Sakura.  
- Já que estamos aqui...vamos nos divertir! – falou sentando junto com as outras.  
Logo a mesa estava lotada de garrafas,para a satisfação das duas loiras ali presentes,que bebiam sakê como se fosse água sob o olhar atônito das outras.  
- Então Sakura,ansiosa para o casamento? – perguntou Shizune ignorando Ino e Tsunade que cantavam alto acompanhando a musica.  
- Muito! Não vejo a hora de ser a senhora Uzumaki! – falou Sakura feliz.  
- Como as coisas mudam hein!A um tempo atrás você odiava o Naruto! – disse Shizune rindo do rosto corado de Sakura.  
- É verdade...mais depois percebi que estava errada...e que ele foi feito pra mim! – respondeu ainda mais vermelha.  
- Vocês vão ser muito felizes! – disse Ten Ten sorrindo.  
- É verdade! Vamos fazer um brinde ao...- começou Shizune mais interrompida por Ino que para surpresa de todas subiu em cima da mesa e começou a dançar sob os aplausos entusiasmados de Tsunade.  
- Ino! Ficou louca! Desce daí agora! – gritou Sakura se levantando.  
- Ahhh não! É tão divertido! Você devia subir também! – falou totalmente embriagada.  
- O que o Sai ia pensar se te visse ai em cima! – tentou novamente.  
- Nada! Ele ta em casa...dormindo! – disse a loira rindo da expressão irritada de Sakura.

- Vai descer ou eu vou ter que te pegar ai em cima? – dessa vez Sakura estava realmente brava,mais Ino não se intimidou com o olhar ameaçador da Haruno,e continuou dançando sensualmente em cima da mesa,atraindo todos os olhares masculinos para si. 

- Mais Sakê! – gritou Sai animadamente.  
- Vai com calma Sai...- avisou Sasuke ao rapaz que já estava alterado pela bebida.  
- Deviam ter dito isso a eles...- respondeu apontando para Naruto e Lee,que já haviam tombado de tão bêbados que estavam.  
- Esses aí não tem jeito...- comentou Chouji comendo mais uma tigela de aperitivos.  
- E cadê o Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Sasuke aborrecido.  
- Da ultima vez que eu vi ele estava naquela mesa...- disse Kiba fazendo um gesto de cabeça pra mesa do lado,onde haviam varias garotas com um ar nem um pouco inocente no rosto.  
- Relaxa Sasuke! Você devia estar feliz...- reclamou Sai olhando malicioso para a garçonete que vinha lhes servir o sakê.  
- Ah é claro...acabei de chegar de uma missão onde quase morri,fui arrastado pra uma despedida de solteiro,onde o principal homenageado caiu bebado cinco minutos depois de chegarmos aqui...agora ainda tenho que ficar ouvindo suas besteiras o resto da noite...fora isso...estou pulando de felicidade...- respondeu mal-humorado.  
- Você é muito anti-social Sasuke...nem consegue aproveitar a melhor noite da sua vida!  
- Melhor noite da minha vida..Posso saber porque?  
- Porque?!Garotas bonitas,bebidas,amigos...eu já disse garotas bonitas? A melhor noite de nossas vidas – exclamou Sai.  
- Ino não ia gostar nada dessa sua definição... – disse Sasuke erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah...deixa a Ino fora disso,ela foi pra casa da Sakura hoje.- Sai respondeu rindo.- Mulheres...essa hora já devem estar dormindo...  
- Não tenha tanta certeza disso...- falou Sasuke.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Kiba interessado no assunto dos dois.  
- Simples...Ino mais Sakura igual a confusão... – murmurou Sasuke.  
- Ah esqueçam elas! – berrou Sai sorrindo pra garçonete,que lançou um olhar insinuante para o rapaz e se afastou para os fundos do bar,logo em seguida Sai se levantou pronto para segui-la.  
- Nem pense nisso...- falou Shikamaru segurando o braço de Sai.  
- É verdade! Você não vai trair a Ino na nossa presença – berrou Chouji.  
- Hora mais ela nem está aqui! – retrucou Sai se sentando novamente  
- Tem certeza...- disse Sasuke irônico fazendo um discreto gesto de cabeça pro outro lado do bar.  
Sai virou a cabeça lentamente e o que viu lhe fez gelar o sangue,Ino totalmente embriagada dançava em cima de uma mesa sob os gritos histéricos de Sakura e o olhar atento de uma vasta platéia masculina.  
- Ino! – gritou furioso indo rapidamente até ela.  
- Sai! Mais como você nos achou? – perguntou Sakura quase sem voz de tanto gritar.  
- Ino desce daí agora! – gritou Sai olhando ameaçadoramente para os homens que estavam ali.  
- Sai...O que está fazendo aqui? – falou Ino sem parar de dançar.  
- Bem eu...vim pra despedida de solteiro do Naruto...- respondeu sem jeito. – E vocês,o que fazem aqui??

- Estamos aqui pra despedida de solteira da Sakura! – disse Ten Ten querendo apaziguar a situação.  
- Naruto está aqui?? – perguntou Sakura surpresa.  
- Lá nos fundos...bebado. – disse Sai sem tirar os olhos de Ino que se recusava a descer da mesa.  
Quando viu o estado em que Naruto se encontrava,Sakura quase teve um colapso nervoso.  
- Nem olha pra mim...- disse Sasuke ao ver a raiva estampada no rosto da Haruno.  
- AGORA CHEGA! VAMOS TODOS EMBORA!! – berrou Sakura fazendo todos os presentes olharem assustados pra ela.  
Dez minutos depois todos já saiam do bar,Chouji,Kiba e Shikamaru,tentando carregar Naruto e Lee sob olhar possesso de Sakura que vinha logo ao lado de Ten Ten e Shizune.  
Tsunade resolveu ficar mais um pouco e Kakashi realmente tinha desaparecido com as garotas. Somente Ino e Sai continuavam em pé de guerra,a garota ainda se recusava a descer da mesa só para provocar Sai,e quando ele já estava desistindo de ser civilizado e se preparando para tira-la a força,sentiu uma mão segurar seu ombro.  
- Tem razão Sai...essa foi a melhor noite da minha vida...- disse Sasuke sarcástico dando uma olhada maliciosa pra Ino antes de ir embora com os outros. 

Hinata não estava conseguindo dormir,seu pensamento só buscava uma pessoa,desde que beijou Sasuke não conseguia mais fazer nada direito,nem dormir,nem comer,muito menos cumprir suas obrigações no clã. Claro,que esses fatos não passaram despercebidos por Neji,muito menos por seu pai,que ralhava com ela constantemente por sua falta de atenção. Desde a ultima vez que viu Sasuke,não conseguiu mais sair do clã para nada,sempre quando tinha uma folga,aparecia algo novo pra fazer...parecia até de propósito!  
Depois de tanto tempo,Hinata temia que Sasuke a houvesse esquecido,que tivesse encontrado outra pessoa e não ligasse mais pra ela.  
´´Sasuke-kun...por favor me espere...pensou desesperada sentindo as lagrimas inundarem seu rosto,precisa vê-lo de novo,para saber que aquela tarde que tiveram não foi um sonho...Mais como? Como conseguiria sair do clã...  
Sua única esperança era o festival...Como líder do clã,iria representar sua família no tão aguardado festival de Konoha! Sabia que Sasuke iria comparecer,todos os ninjas da vila estariam lá...Então poderiam se ver novamente...  
Com esse pensamento Hinata sentiu a esperança voltar um pouco,então finalmente conseguiu dormir,depois que algum tempo que para ela pareciam ter sido minutos, foi despertado por uma violenta batida na porta. Hinata se levantou assustada,e as batidas continuavam insistentes,olhou no relógio e viu que faltavam pouco mais de duas horas para o dia amanhecer,foi até a porta e a abriu com cuidado,e para sua surpresa deu de cara com o pai que parecia muito nervoso.  
- Compareça ao meu escritório dentro de dez minutos! – disse ríspido,desaparecendo em seguida no corredor,Hinata fechou a porta e se trocou rapidamente,sabia que havia alguma coisa errada. Andou depressa até o escritório do pai e viu que alem dele, Neji também se encontrava ali.  
- O q-que houve? – perguntou apreensiva.  
- O que houve?Nosso clã tem uma líder inútil que não impõe respeito a ninguém! – respondeu Hiashi fazendo Hinata arregalar os olhos.

- P-Pai...eu não e-entendo...- disse confusa com a postura agressiva de seu pai.  
- Um dos pergaminhos foi roubado! E a culpa é sua!- berrou Hiashi.  
- Por favor Hiashi-sama...deixe que eu explique os fatos a Hinata-sama.- pediu Neji vendo que aquela discussão não ia adiantar nada.  
- Muito bem...explique!- falou Hiashi virando de costas para os dois.  
- Hinata-sama...um dos pergaminhos proibidos do clã foi roubado...- começou vendo Hinata empalidecer. – Ainda não temos pistas do culpado mais vamos encontra-lo!  
- Neji-nii-san q-qual dos p-pergaminhos? – perguntou temendo a resposta.  
- O que contem os segredos do selo da Bouke...- respondeu aparentando uma calma que estava longe de sentir.  
Hinata sentiu o corpo petrificar ao ouvir as palavras de Neji,com aquele pergaminho o ladrão poderia aprender a ativar o selo de qualquer membro da Bouke...até mesmo Neji!  
- A culpa é sua Hinata! Se fosse uma líder mais eficiente isso nunca teria acontecido! – acusou Hiashi.  
- M-Mais p-pai e-eu...- começou ao prantos mais o olhar de Hiashi a fez calar.  
- Nada que você diga ira mudar nossa situação! Você é a pior líder que esse clã já teve!- continuou Hiashi sem se importar com as lagrimas da filha – Você veio apenas para lançar o nome da família na lama...Maldito o dia em que você nasceu – disse friamente olhando o rosto horrizado de Hinata que alem das lagrimas havia levado as mãos a boca.  
- Hiashi-sama é melhor conversarem depois. – falou Neji olhando para Hiashi.  
- É verdade...pode sair Hinata! –disse Hiashi sem ao menos olha-la,Hinata levantou tão depressa que derrubou a cadeira em que estava sentada,quando saiu do escritório pai só teve forças pra fechar a porta,logo em seguida caiu sentada no chão desesperada.  
Ficou ali por um tempo tentando se controlar e torcendo para o pai não aparecer,um poucos depois ouviu a porta se abrir e ouviu passos em sua direção,fechou os olhos esperando novamente as ofensas de Hiashi,mais ao invés disso ouviu a voz calma de Neji.

- Não fique assim Hinata-sama...deixa eu te ajudar – disse Neji fazendo Hinata se levantar e acompanhando ela até o quarto. Chegando lá,fez com que ela se deitasse e a cobriu,depois foi andando até a porta mais a voz de Hinata o deteve.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...- ele chamou baixinho.  
- Sim Hinata-sama. – disse se virando pra ela.  
- E-Eu...sou m-mesmo a v-vergonha do c-clã? – perguntou com a voz embargada.  
- Você é uma ótima líder Hinata-sama...nunca deixe que ninguém te convença do contrario – falou firme, - A culpa disso tudo não foi sua e sim desse ladrão...Mais não se preocupe...eu mesmo vou acha-lo e quando eu achar...ele vai se arrepender...– prometeu  
Neji.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...Arigatou…- sussurrou Hinata antes de pegar no sono.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10 Sentimentos Revelados

Hinata arrumava seus cabelos cuidadosamente para ir ao festival que se realizaria aquela tarde,com suas mãos habilidosas fez uma linda trança enfeitada com uma pequena flor cor de rosa,que combinava perfeitamente com os detalhes de seu kimono lilás. Olhou seu rosto bonito no espelho,usava uma leve maquiagem apenas para ressaltar seus traços perfeitos,apesar de disso,Hinata não parecia se dar conta de sua beleza. Seus olhos já não exibiam o mesmo brilho de antes,desde o sumiço do pergaminho proibido não tinha mais paz,seu pai passou a trata-la pior do que antes,sentia que não tinha mais forças para enfrentar todos esses problemas.  
Nem a possibilidade de encontrar Sasuke a animava mais,pois não sabia se ele ainda a queria depois de tanto tempo...e ainda por cima seria obrigada a ter Souchirou como acompanhante...  
´´Por que tudo é tão difícil...pensou entristecida,sentia como se estivesse se afogando,sendo arrastada pela correnteza implacável sem chance de se salvar. Não tinha mais esperanças...então decidiu apenas se deixar levar...  
Se olhou novamente no espelho antes de sair do quarto,andou devagar até a sala e se deparou com Hanabi e Neji a sua espera,os dois vestiam kimonos tradicionais do clã.  
- Humm...neesan está muito bonita não é Neji? – comentou Hanabi fazendo Hinata corar.  
- Sim Hanabi-sama...- disse Neji com o olhar distante,estava assim desde o roubo do pergaminho. – Acho melhor irmos andando...  
- Isso vamos logo! Não quero perder o desfile! – falou Hanabi animada.

Os três caminharam rapidamente para fora do clã,Hinata andava com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do salto,mais Neji segurava firmemente tanto no seu braço quando no de Hanabi,olhou de esguelha para o primo e se perguntou se ele havia se dado conta de que haviam deixado Souchirou para trás,pensava que sim,pois ele as fazia andar depressa,e Hinata tinha certeza que não era para ver o desfile...  
Chegando na rua principal da vila viram uma multidão impressionante,parecia que toda Konoha estava ali em peso. Os três andaram muito juntos para não se perder,até que finalmente conseguiram um lugar perto da pista onde se realizaria o desfile.  
Ficaram quase uma hora esperando ali,Hinata já sentia os efeitos do calor e tinha os pés doloridos,mesmo assim estava feliz,era um alivio poder sair um pouco do clã.  
- Está com calor Hinata-sama? – perguntou Neji vendo Hinata confirmar com a cabeça. – Vou buscar um bebida pra você. – disse já se afastando um pouco.  
- Vou com você Neji! –gritou Hanabi seguindo o primo.  
Hinata foi deixada sozinha,com os olhos procurava um lugar para se sentar mais não encontrou,sem outro jeito ficou ali mesmo,quinze minutos depois ouviu um barulho muito alto que até a assustou um pouco,a multidão gritava e aplaudia olhando para o fim da rua.

´´O desfile começou!pensou procurando Neji e Hanabi com os olhos,mais não viu sinal dos dois,os fogos coloriam o céu azul dando um grande espetáculo pra quem estava ali. Os primeiros ninjas a desfilar já estavam passando por Hinata,que não sabia se aproveitava a festa ou procurava seus companheiros. Por fim,decidiu ficar,já que se fosse procura-los provavelmente acabariam se desencontrando,assim ficou apreciando o desfile,observando as pessoas,a animação era tão contagiante que a Hyuuga não parava de sorrir e aplaudir junto aos outros,só uma pessoa parecia alheia a isso tudo...  
Ao olhar do outro lado da rua,seu coração deu um salto,viu a pessoa que mais amava no mundo a observando...Sasuke sorria pra ela de um jeito muito especial,sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas e seu rosto corar. - Sasuke-kun...-murmurou Hinata sorrindo também,mesmo que não ficassem juntos,só de vê-lo ali na sua frente compensava todo o sofrimento que ela havia passado nos últimos dias. Viu ele lhe fazendo um sinal para que não saísse do lugar,Hinata fez um leve aceno positivo com a cabeça,logo depois Sasuke havia sumido na multidão,Hinata sabia que ele viria até ela,seu coração batia tão forte que mal conseguia respirar.  
Pouco depois sentiu uma mão lhe segurar o braço e se voltou sorrindo,mais para seu desagrado não era Sasuke que estava ali e sim Souchirou!

- Hyuuga-sama! Por que não me esperaram?! – gritou nervoso.  
- S-Souchirou-san...n-nos...d-desculpe...- começou Hinata que apesar do calor estava tremendo, Sasuke chegaria a qualquer momento...  
- Onde está seu primo?? – perguntou ele olhando para os lados.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...f-foi comprar uma b-bebida...- respondeu vendo o sorriso dele se alargar.  
- Então...Neji te deixou sozinha aqui...- falou apertando mais o braço dela.  
- E-Ele já e-está v-voltando. – disse Hinata torcendo para estar certa.  
- Então é melhor sairmos daqui! – falou puxando ela com força. – Vamos Hyuuga-sama tenho que te falar uma coisa!  
- N-Não pode s-ser d-depois? – perguntou esperançosa.  
- Não! Tem que ser agora! – disse arrastando ela pela multidão.  
- S-Souchirou-san...m-me s-solte! – pediu nervosa,mais ele apenas a ignorou e continuou levando Hinata para fora da rua principal. 

Sasuke suspirou desanimado,pensava nesse festival como a ultima esperança de ver Hinata,se ela não fosse nem sabia o que iria fazer,só sabia que não agüentava mais esperar,tinha de falar com ela de qualquer jeito!  
´´Ela vai! Tem que ir...pensou vestindo um kimono azul escuro com o símbolo dos Uchiha nas costas. Não gostava de festivais...mais por ela faria esse sacrifício...  
Saiu de casa tomando a direção da rua,viu tanta gente pulando e gritando que sentiu um desejo tentador de voltar pra casa e só sair de lá uma semana depois...  
Não... Não podia fugir assim,precisava suportar essa tortura...mais o primeiro que berrasse perto dele iria pagar caro...  
- SASUKEEEEEEE!!!! – gritou Naruto vindo em sua direção. – Pensei que você não gostasse de festivais e...por que ta me olhando assim? Eu fiz alguma coisa errad...AII!!  
-Tsc...baka... – resmungou Sasuke depois de ter dado um soco em Naruto.  
- PORQUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?? – reclamou caído no chão sem entender nada.  
- Porque eu quis...  
- Seu imbecil!você me paga!! – disse Naruto se levantando e assumindo sua posição de luta. O Uchiha apenas olhava aborrecido para o outro.  
- Já estão brigando?? – perguntou Sakura ao se aproximar dos dois.  
- Foi ele que começou! – falou Naruto tentando chegar até Sasuke mais Sakura lhe bloqueava o caminho.  
- Agora chega!Hoje é dia de festa não de confusão! – gritou Sakura.  
- Mais amor foi o Sasuke!

- Nem mais nem menos! Fim de discussão! – disse Sakura lançando um olhar ameaçador para eles.  
- Hum...otimo...- falou Sasuke se afastando,mais Sakura o segurou pelo kimono.  
- Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou confusa.  
- Andar por ai...- disse evasivo.  
- Tive uma idéia! Que tal nós três assistirmos o desfile juntos? – convidou Sakura segurando no braço dos dois que se encaravam com raiva.  
- Péssima idéia amor...- disse Naruto,mais logo se arrependeu ao ver o rosto furioso da Haruno. – Eu disse péssima??Quis dizer ótima! Ótima idéia amor! Né Sasuke???  
- Eu tenho outra escolha? – perguntou aborrecido vendo Sakura sorrir triunfante.  
- Não! Vamos logo!! – gritou animada puxando os dois pela rua.

- Porque ela sempre ganha...- resmungou Naruto.  
- Ah...finalmente alguem começou a raciocinar...vai ver que é porque não ta bêbado hoje...- debochou Sasuke,fazendo Naruto corar ao se lembrar no vexame de duas semanas atrás,na sua despedida de solteiro.  
- Você não presta Sasuke...- murmurou o loiro.  
Assim que o desfile começou,para o desgosto de Sasuke todos começaram a gritar e aplaudir,suspirando,tentou relaxar um pouco passando os olhos pelas pessoas que estavam ali,foi então que ele a viu...do outro lado da rua um pouco mais a sua esquerda estava Hinata!  
- Sasuke-kun! Onde você vai?- perguntou Sakura ao vê-lo sair apressado.  
Foi abrindo caminho bruscamente pela muldidão,sem se preocupar em esbarrar nas pessoas, pois o que mais lhe importava no momento era estar perto de Hinata. Não sossegou até arrumar um lugar bem de frente pra ela. Passou a observar todos os seus gestos e olhares...e como estava linda naquele kimono lilás! A Hyuuga sorria docemente e acenava despreocupadamente junto as outras pessoas.  
Foi então que os olhos perolados se voltaram para ele,era como se pressentissem sua presença,Hinata enrubesceu ao vê-lo,mais depois lhe deu um sorriso meigo.  
Sasuke quase caiu pra trás de tão emocionado,precisava vê-la de perto,precisava te-la naquele instante,queria Hinata...Sua Hinata!  
Fez alguns gestos para ela permanecer no lugar,pois ele iria encontra-la,quando viu a moça confirmar com a cabeça correu pela multidão até o inicio da rua,pois teria que dar a volta.

- Não pode passar por aqui! – disse um ninja tentado lhe barrar o caminho,pois Sasuke havia invadido a área onde todos ainda se preparavam para entrar na pista de desfile.  
- Verdade...Obrigado por avisar...- falou passando pelo ninja sem se alterar.  
- Pare ai agora! – gritou o ninja indo atrás de Sasuke,quando um outro lhe segurou pelo braço.  
- Ei!ficou louco! Não sabe quem ele ?? – disse o outro ninja com um colete chuunin. – Se eu fosse você não me arriscava!- falou apontado para o símbolo dos Uchiha no kimono de Sasuke.  
- Tem razão...- desistiu o outro desanimado.  
Sasuke finalmente chegou do outro lado da rua,sem pensar duas vezes ativou sua linhagem para encontrar Hinata,conseguiu encontrar o lugar que ela estava,mais para sua decepção a Hyuuga não estava mais lá...  
´´Ela não quer me ver...concluiu desiludido,e uma dor intensa tomou conta dele.  
Sasuke se afastou da rua cheia,abaixou a cabeça foi seguindo sem direção,não queria ver nem falar com ninguém...Será que nunca teria sorte no amor??  
Devia ser muito idiota mesmo,por um momento achou que Hinata gostasse dele,mais uma vez estava enganado...  
´´Como eu sou burro!! pensou erguendo os olhos,e se surpreendeu ao ver que estava numa parte menos tumultuada da vila,então resolveu voltar pra casa,afinal não tinha mais nada ali pra ele...  
Passando por uma das ruas viu uma coisa que paralisou seu corpo,Hinata estava abraçada com outro rapaz!! Então era isso?? Por isso ela não gostava dele!  
´´Ela ama outro!pensou furioso dando as costas para cena e indo embora pisando duro,não sabia se tinha raiva ou decepção,como conseguiu se enganar tanto!  
O pior era que a pouco tempo atrás ela amava Naruto...vai ver era isso...estava tão decepcionada com o casamento dele que tentava esquece-lo de qualquer jeito,por isso estava com aquele cara...por isso tinha correspondido seu beijo...

- Mais isso não se faz! – exclamou Sasuke parando de caminhar derrepente,por mais que ela estivesse triste não podia usar os outros daquele jeito!  
Dando meia volta resolveu dizer umas verdades pra aquela Hyuuga!  
´´ E é claro...dar uma boa surra no acompanhante dela...pensou perverso.  
Não demorou muito para chegar onde queria,mais novamente se surpreendeu,ao invés  
de ver uma cena romatica digna de cinema,o que o Uchiha viu estava mais para filme de terror,Hinata tentava se soltar desesperadamente dos braços daquele rapaz,enquanto ele sorria satisfeito com aquilo,parecia apreciar a agonia da moça.  
Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver...ninguém faria Hinata chorar na sua frente!  
- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – perguntou se aproximando devagar.  
Souchirou soltou Hinata imediante,por um instante pensou que era Neji,depois quando viu que se tratava de um desconhecido sorriu debochado.  
- Na verdade está!Então se nos der licença...- começou ele voltando os olhos para a Hyuuga.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...- sussurrou Hinata aliviada pela presença dele.  
- Hinata...O que está fazendo com esse idiota? – perguntou calmamente.  
- Quem é idiota??- berrou Souchirou indignado.  
- Você...- disse encarando Souchirou com desdém. – Vamos Hinata...Vou te levar pra casa...- falou Sasuke amparando a moça que estava quase em estado de choque.  
- Ninguém vai a lugar algum! – exclamou Souchirou fechando a passagem.  
- Você está começando a me irritar...e para o seu bem...é melhor que isso não aconteça!  
- Você sabe quem eu sou?? – gritou Souchirou.

- Não sei nem quero ter a infelicidade de saber...agora sai da frente ou morre! – ameaçou Sasuke.  
- Seu insolente! – berrou Souchirou assumindo a posição de luta tradicional dos Hyuuga.  
- Já que quer assim...- falou Sasuke também assumindo sua posição de luta.  
- P-Por f-favor! N-Não b-briguem! – implorou Hinata chorando.  
- Ninguém vai brigar aqui Hinata-sama.- disse uma voz fria,fazendo todos se voltarem pra trás... Sasuke não foi o único a procurar por Hinata...  
- N-Neji-nee-san...- exclamou Hinata surpresa.  
- Se quiserem se matar tudo bem...não é problema meu... – falou se aproximando. – Mais não na frente da Hinata-sama...- concluiu ele.  
Sasuke imediatamente se acalmou,Neji tinha razão,por mais raiva que estivesse não iria descer tão baixo...ainda mais na frente da Hinata!  
- Vamos Hinata-sama...- disse Neji segurando a prima pelo braço e a conduzindo para longe deles.  
Hinata apenas deixou que o Neji a levasse embora,realmente não tinha mais o que fazer ali...  
Sasuke viu Hinata partir com Neji,e não podia fazer nada para impedir... Suspirando foi andando para o fim da rua,mais novamente Souchirou lhe barrou a passagem.  
- Acha que vai embora assim?? E a nossa luta?? – perguntou irônico  
- Pensei bem e acho que não seria injusto lutar com você...procure alguem do seu nível...que tal um genin...- sugeriu sarcastico,fazendo Souchirou bufar de raiva.  
Sasuke apenas sorriu passando pelo outro sem se importar com a expressão de raiva do Hyuuga.  
Quando já chegava perto de sua casa,Sasuke encontrou um grupo bem conhecido.  
- Sasuke! – gritou Sai acenando para ele,todos os seus amigos estavam novamente reunidos num bar,só que dessa vez acompanhados das namoradas.

- Senta aqui com a gente Sasuke-kun! – convidou Sakura – E aproveita pra explicar porque saiu correndo daquele jeito!  
- É uma longa historia...que não é da conta de vocês...  
- Deixa de ser chato Sasuke! – gritou Naruto,fazendo Sasuke ficar ainda mais aborrecido. – Você não parece bem...- concluiu o loiro agora preocupado com o amigo.  
- É verdade...Sakê por conta do Kakashi-san! – berrou Ino quase fazendo Kakashi cair da cadeira.  
Sasuke não queria festejar nada,só queria ir pra casa ficar sozinho...Sempre sozinho...  
- Vamos Sasuke! Vai ficar parado ai sem falar nada! – perguntou Sai.  
´´ Talvez me embebedar não seja tão ruim assim...pensou sentando na mesa dos amigos e tomando um copo de sakê de uma vez só.

Hinata seguia com Neji em direção do clã Hyuuga,as lagrimas corriam silenciosamente pelo rosto dela,Neji apenas observava sentindo a raiva crescer.  
´´Souchirou...eu te avisei...pensou friamante,sabendo que teria de fazer alguma coisa.  
De repente Hinata parou bruscamente com um brilho decidido nos olhos perolados.  
- Hinata-sama...o que foi? – perguntou olhando para a prima.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...t-tenho que v-voltar...- disse se afastando dele,mais Neji a segurou.  
- P-Por favor...p-preciso v-ver S-Sasuke-kun! – pediu desesperada.  
- Por que? – ele perguntou já prevendo a resposta.  
- E-Eu...e-eu...- começou Hinata envergonhada abaixando a cabeça. – Eu amo o Sasuke-kun...- disse baixinho sem gaguejar.  
Neji imediatamente soltou seu braço,não seria ele que impediria a felicidade de Hinata, deixou-a livre para ir atrás de seu amor..

Antes de tomar o caminho do clã Uchiha,Hinata olhou ternamente para o primo,mais como sempre seu rosto estava inexpressivo,ela lhe deu um leve sorriso e se foi...Nunca poderia pagar o que Neji estava fazendo por ela...  
Ele a viu tirar os chinelinhos de madeira e correr rapidamente em direção ao clã Uchiha...  
- Seja feliz Hinata-sama...- murmurou vendo-a desaparecer no fim da rua,depois tomou o caminho de volta ao festival para encontrar Hanabi... 

Hinata corria como nunca antes em sua vida,precisa encontra-lo e resolver aquela historia. Iria lutar pela felicidade dos dois! Não poderia se acovardar...Não agora!  
Lembrou das palavras de Souchirou quando estavam sozinhos algum tempo atrás.  
- Hyuuga-sama,deixe-me protege-la. – disse Souchirou abraçando Hinata,que por instante teve a sensação que estavam sendo observados. – Vou ser um bom marido!  
- N-Não p-preciso de p-proteção S-Souchirou-san! – falou nervosa se afastando dele.  
- Você é uma tola!Acha que é boa líder? – perguntou acido.  
- S-Sim! E-Eu sou! E n-nunca vou d-deixar ninguém me c-convencer do c-contrario! – disse firmemente lembrando das palavras do primo.  
- Não devia se comportar dessa forma comigo! Você precisa de uma lição! – falou ele com os olhos perversos indo pra cima de Hinata.  
Ela foi pega de surpresa,no instante seguinte estava nos braços dele quase sendo beijada a força.

- M-Me s-solte! – pediu assustada tentando afasta-lo com as mãos,mais ele era bem mais forte que ela,tornando aquela luta desigual.  
Hinata estava conseguindo evitar as investidas dele,mais sabia que não poderia resistir pra sempre,as lagrimas escorriam por sua face e quando estava quase sem forças ouviu a voz de Sasuke...Primeiro achou que era um sonho depois viu o próprio Uchiha materializado em sua frente, o alivio tomou conta de seu corpo...mais não por muito tempo...Sasuke e Souchirou pareciam discutir,e para seu desespero tomaram suas posições de luta...  
- P-Por f-favor! N-Não b-briguem! – implorou Hinata chorando.  
Não queria ninguém morto por sua causa...principalmente Sasuke!  
Foi então que Neji apareceu apartando a briga dos dois e a levando embora...mais seu coração ficou...Precisava falar com Sasuke...Não poderia mais viver sem ele!  
´´Finalmente!pensou feliz chegando ao clã Uchiha,mais Sasuke parecia não estar em casa...Onde ele estaria??  
Hinata não sabia mais para onde ir...afinal que lugares Sasuke devia freqüentar?  
Andou por quase meia hora vagando sem rumo por Konoha quando uma voz muito conhecida gritou seu nome.  
- HINATAAAAA – gritou Naruto fazendo Hinata dar um pulo.   
- N-Naruto-kun...- disse ela indo até ele,talvez Naruto soubesse uma noticia do amigo.  
Mais viu que ele não estava só,ao seu lado se encontrava Sakura e alguns os seus amigos, Shikamaru,Kakashi,Chouji,Ino,Sai,Lee,Shizune,Tsunade Ten Ten e até mesmo Jiraya!  
- C-Como vão t-todos...- perguntou timidamente.

- Bem! – responderam animados demais para estarem sóbrios.  
- Senta aqui com a gente! – convidou Ino um pouco tonta.  
- A-Ah...e-eu n-não p-posso...e-eu...- começou ela mais se interrompeu ao ver Sasuke sentando no fundo da mesa.  
Seus olhos se encontraram,os dela demonstravam amor,os dele frieza,Sasuke desviou o rosto e a ignorou. Hinata não entendeu aquela reação,apesar do mal começo ela não desanimou,passou pelos outros em silencio e sentou ao lado dele.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...q-queria f-falar c-com v-você...- disse baixinho.  
- Já está falando...- respondeu sem olhar pra ela.  
- S-Sasuke-kun o q-que h-houve?? – perguntou surpresa com a má resposta.  
- Nada...só estou casando dessa historia...- falou tomando mais um gole de sakê. – Seu ´´amiguinho sabe que está aqui comigo? – perguntou encarando Hinata.  
- A-Amiguinho? E-Está f-falando d-de S-Souchirou? – disse corando um pouco.  
Sasuke sentiu a raiva crescer ao ouvi-la pronunciar o nome do outro.  
- Não me interessa o nome dele! – disse bravo fazendo Hinata se encolher um pouco. - S-Sasuke-kun...n-não é o q-que e-está p-pensando!  
- Não...deve ser bem pior...me beija num dia e depois já está com outro...esperava mais de você Hinata...meus parabéns!Você realmente me enganou! – acusou amargurado.  
- Chega! Você não sabe o que está falando! – gritou Hinata chamando a atenção de todos. – Eu odeio Souchirou! Não sabe o inferno que eu tenho vivido por causa dele e...por você! Não te procurei por que fui impedida por meu pai...Sasuke-kun...Você foi o único que me notou de verdade...Nunca me senti assim com ninguém...E não tenho olhos pra ninguem alem de você seu imbecil!!É isso que você é! Um grande imbecil!

Mais um imbecil que eu amo...- concluiu em lagrimas saindo bruscamente de perto dele, todos olhavam atonitos para Hinata...aquela garota sempre foi a timida da turma e agora surpreende a todos com uma declaração publica de seus sentimentos...Ainda mais por Sasuke...O arrogante,anti-social e vingativo Sasuke...  
- Hinata! – gritou ele se levantando,Hinata parou ao ouvir o chamado. – Não vai...Por favor...- pediu Sasuke humildemente.  
- Sasuke-kun...- murmurou parando na saída do bar. - Por que...porque eu deveria ficar?  
- Porque eu também te amo!! – gritou alto fazendo todos arregalarem os olhos,inclusive a própria Hinata. – Por favor Hinata...Não vá embora! – pediu se aproximando dela.  
Hinata permaneceu imóvel quando Sasuke ficou frente a frente com ela,o Uchiha a segurou pelos ombros e sorriu fazendo o corpo dela estremecer.  
- Eu te amo...- falou olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.  
- Sasuke-kun! –sussurrou se jogando nos braços dele. – Eu também te amo!  
Sasuke retribuiu o abraço e a apertou forte,depois de vários minutos assim ele ergueu o queixo dela e o beijo foi inevitável...  
Se beijaram sem reservas,Hinata enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços,enquanto ele acariciava os cabelos macios da Hyuuga,o mundo ao redor deles havia sumido junto aos seus medos,duvidas e receios...a única coisa de que tinham certeza era do amor que sentiam...  
Só se deram conta de onde estavam quando ouviram os aplausos das pessoas ali presentes,se afastaram um pouco e viram que tanto seus amigos quanto os desconhecidos os observavam com interesse,Hinata enrubesceu drasticamente,fazendo Sasuke sorrir encantado.  
- Muito bem o show acabou...pelo menos pra vocês! – disse Sasuke puxando Hinata pela mão pra fora do bar.

A noite já caía em Konoha,muitos ainda festejavam pela vila,mais duas pessoas pareciam alheias a tudo isso...  
Sasuke e Hinata estava no ponto mais alto do bosque sentados no chão sob a proteção de uma cerejeira,Sasuke estava encostado na arvore e Hinata apoiava as costas no peito dele,de lá tinha uma vista linda,tanto seu estrelado quando das luzes da vila,que agora se preparavam para mais uma queimada de fogos.  
- Não entendo como eu consegui duvidar de você...- comentou Sasuke abraçando ainda mais a Hyuuga que repousava em seus braços.  
- Sasuke-kun...e-eu...é s-sobre S-Souchirou...- começou ela sem saber como contar que estava noiva. – E-Ele é m-meu...  
- Não vamos falar desse cara! Olha! – disse ele apontando para os fogos coloridos que deixavam o céu esplendoroso. Hinata estava tão feliz que resolveu deixar aquele assunto para depois...seria um crime estragar uma noite tão perfeita...  
- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela,fazendo Hinata se arrepiar.  
- E-Eu também te amo Sasuke-kun...- disse ela sendo beijada outra vez...  
Sabiam que o amor deles duraria para sempre...Nada nem ninguém iria separa-los...

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11 O Grande dia

Os dias passavam depressa,para Hinata eram dias de felicidade e também de apreensão pois seu casamento estava perto,sabia que teria de dizer ao pai que não ia mais ser a esposa de Souchirou,pois amava Sasuke e não aceitaria ninguém além dele.  
Também tinha de revelar a verdade ao Uchiha,mais cada vez que pretendia contar se acovardava por temer a reação dele e apenas se deixava levar pela felicidade de estar ao lado de seu verdadeiro amor.  
- Aqui está...Hinata? – chamou Sasuke despertando Hinata de seus pensamentos sombrios. Ela ergueu os olhos e viu Sasuke a sua frente com duas casquinhas de sorvete nas mãos.  
- O-Obrigado Sasuke-kun...- disse aceitando a que ele lhe estendia,os dois estavam sentados em um banco na praça de Konoha,era uma tarde fresca,perfeita pra se dar um passeio.  
- Alguma coisa errada? – perguntou preocupado com a expressão abatida de Hinata.  
- N-Não...só estava p-pensando no clã...- disse ela corando um pouco por estar mentindo pra ele.  
- Você é uma ótima líder Hinata...a melhor que o seu clã já teve! – respondeu Sasuke acariciando o rosto dela com carinho. Ele sabia que Hinata se menosprezava como líder do clã Hyuuga,mais não iria deixar isso continuar,ninguém naquele clã devia ser metade do que Hinata era!

- Sasuke-kun...vamos c-caminhar um pouco. – pediu encabulada com as palavras dele.  
Sasuke segurou a mão dela e se levantou,eles começaram a andar devagar pela rua principal da vila,diferente das primeiras vezes que saíram juntos,as pessoas já não olhavam mais tão espantadas pra eles,apenas contemplavam um dos casais mais bonitos da vila oculta da folha.  
- Daqui a dois dias é o casamento do Naruto...- Sasuke comentou fazendo Hinata se distrair do sorvete e olhar pra ele. – Você quer ir comigo? – perguntou tentando parecer casual,mais na verdade a resposta dela era muito importante pra ele.  
- C-Claro Sasuke-kun..Eu...adoraria! – respondeu Hinata muito vermelha,pois apesar de estarem juntos a pouco mais de uma semana,Sasuke ainda não a tinha pedido em namoro...  
´´Quem sabe no casamento...pensou feliz,pois quando isso acontecesse contaria toda a verdade sobre Souchirou e seu casamento forçado.  
- Ótimo! Quer que eu vá te buscar no seu clã? – perguntou admirando o rosto corado dela.  
- Não! – Hinata quase gritou em pânico,Sasuke não podia ir no seu clã!De jeito nenhum!  
- Tudo bem então...- respondeu estranhando a reação dela,mesmo assim não disse nada,ela devia ter seus motivos pra agir assim,já tinha ouvido falar que Hyuuga Hiashi não era um homem muito fácil de se lidar,talvez Hinata temesse uma explosão de temperamento do pai por eles saírem juntos. Sasuke tinha conciencia de que não seria fácil dobrar Hiashi para poder ter um relacionamento serio com a filha dele,com certeza ele iria querer que Hinata se casasse com alguém de seu próprio clã,e para faze-lo mudar de idéia a pessoa teria de ser paciente e tão inflexível quanto o velho Hyuuga.

´´ E essa pessoa sou eu...pensou apertando um pouco a mão de Hinata.  
Nada o faria desistir da mulher que amava! Nada...  
- Sasuke-kun...t-tenho que voltar...- disse Hinata entristecida como sempre acontecia quando tinham que se separar.  
- Tão cedo? – ele perguntou suspirando ao vê-la confirmar com a cabeça. Sasuke jogou o resto do sorvete no lixo e se voltou para Hinata,a envolveu em seus braços e lhe deu um longo beijo. – Até o casamento então...- murmurou com os lábios ainda encostados nos dela.  
- Até...S-Sasuke-kun...- sussurrou Hinata se afastando um pouco fazendo com que ele lhe soltasse,ela sentia o mundo girar devagar ao seu redor,e estava levemente zonza.  
Deu um pequeno sorriso pra Sasuke e andou lentamente para seu clã...deixou pra trás não só seu coração mais toda a paz que teve ao lado dele aquela tarde...

2 Dias Depois

- Que droga!! – gritou Naruto desesperado. Já era quase hora de seu casamento e ele não conseguia nem entrar no quimono cerimonial.  
- Tente se acalmar! – aconselhou Iruka que fez questão de ver Naruto antes do casamento.  
- Eu estou calmo! – falou ele travando praticamente uma luta com o quimono. - Por que isso não entra?? – perguntou exasperado.  
- Você tá colocando a cabeça no lugar do braço... – respondeu Sasuke fazendo todos os rirem...menos o noivo é claro!  
- Não acredito que você vai se amarrar tão cedo! – disse Sai com cara de desagrado.  
- É melhor você tomar cuidado Sai...ouvi a Ino dizer pra Sakura que vai ser a próxima a se ´´amarrar...- falou Chouji fazendo Sai rir como se fosse a maior piada do mundo.  
- Eu não vou me casar nos próximos dez anos...- disse ele sorrindo como sempre.  
- Eu me casaria hoje...mais...minha noiva...não...- começou Lee com lagrimas nos olhos.  
- Sakura já tem um noivo Lee... - respondeu Chouji aborrecido com a choradeira do amigo.  
- É...pena que ele seja tão baka...- falou Sasuke.  
- E irritante...- concordou Sai.  
- E nunca foi um aluno aplicado... – lamentou Iruka.  
- CHEGA! – berrou Naruto com o rosto avermelhado. – Vocês estão aqui pra me ajudar ou me deixar mais nervoso?!  
- Ele tem razão! – admitiu Iruka. – Você está ótimo Naruto!

Foi ai que todos perceberam que Naruto estava completamente vestido,ele usava um quimono preto com o famoso redemoinho dos Uzumaki nas costas.  
- Vamos logo! Sakura vai me matar! – disse correndo pra porta de seu apartamento.  
- Calma Naruto! As noivas sempre se atrasam! – Iruka tentava acalmar a inquietação de seu ex-aluno,mais naquele momento parecia impossível!  
- Duvido que ela demore mais que o Naruto pra se arrumar...- comentou Sasuke recebendo um olhar de censura de seu antigo sensei.  
- Naruto?? – chamou Sai,mais o loiro já tinha sumido de vista, rapidamente Sasuke se empoleirou na janela e ainda pode ver o amigo virando a esquina apressado.  
- Ei !Você esqueceu as alianças! – gritou ele,entretanto era tarde demais.- Baka...- resmungou colocando a delicada caixa das alianças no bolso de seu quimono branco.  
- Melhor irmos logo! Aquele tonto precisa de nós...- disse mal-humorado mais no fundo sorria das trapalhadas do amigo.  
- Hai! – concordaram os outros, e assim todos se dirigiram ao templo de Konoha.

Hinata estava muito nervosa,suas mãos tremiam ao vestir o quimono azul claro,depois fez um coque nos cabelos azulados deixando algumas mexas soltas,logo parou em frente ao espelho e aprovou sua imagem.  
´´Será que Sasuke-kun vai gostar?se perguntou sorrindo. Toda vez que se arrumava pra encontrar com ele fazia a mesma pergunta.  
Mais agora era diferente,esse dia prometia ser especial,não só pelo casamento,a intuição de Hinata dizia algo iria mudar em sua vida pra sempre.

- Hinata-sama? – chamou Neji na porta de seu quarto,ele iria acompanha-la ao casamento,pois Hanabi estava em uma missão com seu time e seu noivo não fizera questão de ir. Nos últimos dias Souchirou não lhe dera a mínima atenção,não a visitava mais,nem se oferecia para acompanha-la quando saía,isso deixava Hinata muito feliz, deduzira que o rapaz havia caído em si e desistido daquele compromisso absurdo!  
- J-Já estou pronta Neji-nii-san! – falou Hinata abrindo a porta do quarto,percebeu a aprovação imediata no rosto do primo ao fitar suas vestes.  
- Vamos Hinata-sama...creio que deve estar ansiosa pra chegarmos no templo. – disse Neji sob o olhar encabulado da moça. Ele sabia que Hinata e Sasuke estavam juntos e sempre a ajudava nas tarefas do clã e encobrindo suas saídas.  
- S-Sim...M-Muito...- murmurou corada aceitando o braço que ele lhe oferecia.

- Que horas são? – perguntou Naruto fazendo Sasuke suspirar exasperado.  
- A mesma de 10 segundos atrás...- informou aborrecido.  
- Ela ta demorando né? – comentou ele pela centésima vez. Naruto tentava parecer tranqüilo,entretanto a ansiedade parecia corroê-lo por dentro,fazendo com que todos a sua volta ficasse tão tensos quanto ele.  
- Isso é normal... – disse Tsunade também preocupada com a demora de Sakura.  
- Chega! Eu vou busca-la! – decidiu Naruto mais foi detido por Sasuke.  
- Não vai não! Você vai esperar aqui!Logo ela vai chegar! – falou o Uchiha tentando dar animo ao amigo.

- Ela desistiu...Tenho certeza! – lamentou Naruto se sentando no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos,Sasuke rezava pra que Sakura chegasse logo ou ficaria viúva antes mesmo de se casar...  
- Ela chegou...- murmurou Sasuke sorrindo pra Hinata que acabara de entrar no templo acompanhada de Neji.  
- ONDE?? – berrou Naruto se levantando rapidamente a procura de sua noiva.  
- Não to falando da Sakura! – disse Sasuke sem se importar com o olhar assassino que o loiro lhe deu. Tudo que lhe importava agora era Hinata,ele admirava o andar gracioso da moça a procura de um lugar,todos os olhares masculinos se voltava por onde ela passava,até sentiu uma pontada de ciúme,mais sabia que ela era sua e ninguém nunca iria mudar isso. Instintivamente deu um passo em direção dela.  
- VOCÊ VAI SAIR??- gritou Naruto segurando o braço do Uchiha com força, Sasuke teve a intenção de afasta-lo,mais ao fitar o rosto desesperado do amigo mudou de idéia,Naruto precisava dele mais do que nunca naquele momento,não podia abandona-lo...  
Olhou novamente para Hinata e ela lhe sorriu compreensiva.  
- Não...vou ficar aqui...- falou Sasuke tentando fazer Naruto relaxar. – Já pode me soltar agora...- concluiu vendo que os dedos do amigo ainda estavam cravados em seu braço.  
- A NOIVA CHEGOU! – gritou Kakashi fazendo todos se virarem pra porta do templo.  
- Tem certeza?? – perguntou Naruto a beira de um colapso nervoso.  
Ninguém precisou responder,Sakura apareceu na entrada do templo,também vestia um quimono cerimonial,só que o dela era o vermelho tradicional das noivas orientais,a moça parecia bastante ofegante...como se tivesse corrido quilômetros.

Naruto quis ir até ela mais Sasuke o deteve,Sakura veio andando até ele despertando olhares de admiração com sua beleza estonteante,entretanto Sasuke notou que ela só tinha olhos para Naruto,e sorriu ao se lembrar de como ela rejeitava o noivo nos tempos da academia,e agora estavam prestes a se tornar marido e mulher!  
A cerimônia teve inicio num clima de paz e tranqüilidade,Sasuke ouvia os votos de amor entre os noivos,as palavras eram proferidas com tanto carinho pelos os dois que ele sentiu uma ternura estranha invadir seu peito,seus olhos imediatamente pousaram em Hinata,sabia que todo esse sentimento era direcionado a ela,não tinha certeza de como,nem quando,mais um dia seriam eles a trocar votos de amor no templo de Konoha.  
- COMO ASSIM NÃO ESTÃO AÍ?? – gritou Sakura em tom ameaçador.  
Sasuke olhou surpreso para os dois e notou que uma atmosfera tensa pairava sobre eles.  
- Eu...perdi...- lamentou Naruto com o rosto muito vermelho,e para seu desespero os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lagrimas. Sasuke se voltou para as pessoas próximas para saber o que tinha acontecido,mais todos pareciam tão perplexos quanto ele,somente Lee parecia satisfeito com a situação...ate levar um cascudo de Ten Ten.  
- O que está havendo? – perguntou finalmente.  
- Ele perdeu as alianças...- murmurou Sakura em prantos.  
- Amor...eu...sinto muito! – disse Naruto totalmente sem jeito tentando faze-la parar de chorar.  
Sasuke sorriu tirando a caixinha do bolso,entregou-a para Naruto que olhava espantando para ele.  
- Como você...- disse Naruto olhando para caixa como se fosse uma alucinação.  
- Você me pediu pra guardar...lembra? – falou Sasuke fazendo um sinal de cabeça pro loiro.

- Eu pedi?- começou Naruto mais recebeu um pisão dolorido no pé. – SIM! È verdade...Sasuke guardou elas pra mim! Ta vendo amor...Eu não esqueci!  
- Verdade? – Sakura falou desconfiada tirando a caixinha das mãos de Naruto. – Então podemos continuar! – concluiu sorrindo para o alivio de todos.  
A cerimônia correu sem mais imprevistos,no final,todos desejaram felicidade aos noivos e se dirigiram para o salão de festas.  
Todos bebiam e conversavam alto,Sasuke procurou Hinata por todos os cantos e não a encontrou,desanimado foi interceptado por Sai que quase o forçou a sentar-se juntos aos outros amigos. Muitas pessoas dançavam na grande pista com animação,Sasuke no entanto parecia não compartilhar dessa alegria,estava ficando desanimado isso sim.  
Uma hora se passou e ele já estava de cenho fechado,respondia as perguntas dos outros com monossílabas,até que Naruto e Sakura pararam em sua mesa para cumprimentar a todos.  
- SASUKEEE! – gritou Naruto dando um forte abraço no Uchiha que só não o empurrou porque viu que o amigo estava realmente feliz.  
- Sasukeu-kun! – foi a vez de Sakura o abraçar bem forte. – Ela está do outro lado do salão... – Sakura sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo com que Sasuke arregalasse os olhos.  
Ele olhou pro outro lado do salão e viu muito longe a silhueta de Hinata,virou-se admirado pra Sakura,a garota nem tinha uma linhagem e tinha visto mais longe que ele.  
- Sakura porque se atrasou pro casamento? – perguntou Ino muito curiosa fazendo todos olharem pra nova senhora Uzumaki.  
- Bom é que eu...Não conseguia vestir o quimono...- respondeu muito corada fazendo todos caírem na risada.

Sasuke pediu licença a todos e foi atrás de Hinata,passou pela pista de dança que tocava uma musica romântica para os casais. Foi se aproximando e a viu sentada junto a Neji,Ten Ten e Lee,que ainda exibia os olhos avermelhados pelo choro.  
Chegando perto teve uma idéia,parou diante da mesa deles e estendeu a mão para Hinata.  
- Hinata-chan quer dançar comigo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...e-eu...c-claro! – conseguiu dizer aceitando a mão dele.  
Foram juntos para a pista e procuraram se juntar a multidão,quando acharam um lugar discreto Sasuke a enlaçou pela cintura e lhe beijou.  
- Como eu sentia falta disso...- sussurrou no ouvido dela apertando o corpo delicado contra o seu.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...eu também...- confessou corando.  
Os dois dançavam o ritmo lento da canção aproveitando o prazer de estarem juntos.  
- N-Não sabia que v-você dançava...- ela observou ainda surpresa.  
- E não danço...apenas me adapto a situação...- disse ele rindo. – Além do mais...faço tudo pra ficar perto de você...- concluiu fazendo a moça corar.  
Hinata encostou a cabeça no peito e Sasuke e aspirou seu cheiro,sentiu um calor repentino lhe invadir o corpo,levantou o rosto e o fitou nos olhos,teve certeza que de ele sentia o mesmo. De repente a música parou,os dois nem haviam notado até algumas garotas histéricas começarem a gritar. Olharam pra frente e viram Sakura em cima de uma cadeira com seu lindo buquê nas mãos. Os dois trocaram um sorriso e Hinata entrou no meio das garotas,de todas elas Ino era a mais histérica,lançava olhares ameaçadores pras ou moças como se quisesse amedronta-las.

Sakura jogou o buquê que caiu diretamente nas mãos de Hinata,como se fosse uma confirmação de seu futuro,todos aplaudiram a Hyuuga,menos Ino que parecia muito decepcionada ao contrario de Sai estava radiante por ter escapado daquela situação.  
Sasuke olhava encantado pra Hinata,ela foi o centro das atenções por um tempo,depois voltou pra perto dele muito corada,ele a abraçou e beijou,sem se importar com os comentários maliciosos de quem os observava.  
- Vamos sair daqui...- ele murmurou pra ela,viu Hinata ficar em duvida,mais foi apenas por um segundo,logo acentiu com a cabeça e deixou que ele a levasse.  
Sasuke segurou a mão dela e a guiou para fora do salão,uma fina chuva caía naquela noite,Sasuke sentiu Hinata estremecer e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela.  
Hinata virou de frente para Sasuke,enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e pela primeira vez tomou a iniciativa para um beijo.  
Os corpos se colaram,as bocas se uniram voluptuosamente,sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica estivesse ligando os dois naquele momento.  
- Hinata...- ele falou ofegante olhando nos olhos dela.  
A Hyuuga não disse nada,sabia o que iria acontecer e apenas se deixou levar pelo coração. Os dois andaram vagarosamente até o clã Uchiha,tinham consciência que a partir daquela noite se pertenceriam pra sempre.

Chegando ao clã Uchiha os dois entraram na casa de Sasuke,e assim que ele fechou a porta se voltou para Hinata,a beijou novamente acariciando suas costas,os braços dela apertavam o pescoço dele como se nunca mais fosse soltar,Sasuke se afastou um pouco para admirar o rosto corado da amada,ele a levou até seu quarto e ficaram frente a frente de novo,os olhos dele buscavam algum sinal de duvida nos dela,mais só o que viu foi a certeza do amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Ele se aproximou,ergueu a mão até os cabelos dela,e com um movimento gentil soltou o coque que os prendia,a cascata de cabelos azulados caiu suavemente pelos ombros de Hinata lhe dando um ar angelical,ela sorria meigamente fazendo o coração dele disparar.  
- Hinata...Eu te amo...- Sasuke falou com a voz meio entorpecida.  
Eles se beijaram de novo deixando as emoções fluírem livremente,Sasuke abriu o quimono de Hinata e a deitou em sua cama,ele se deleitava com a visão do corpo dela, em seguida deitou-se ao lado de Hinata e passaram a se amar com paixão e sofreguidão. Os beijos e caricias eram cada vez mais ousados,os corpos pareciam ser feitos sob metida pois se encaixavam perfeitamente dando a eles a sensação de finalmente serem completos...  
As horas passavam devagar,a chuva havia cessado permitindo que o brilho de algumas estrelas aparecessem timidamente no céu. Para Hinata aquilo não importava,ela e Sasuke haviam visto as mais belas estrelas naquele quarto...  
- Eu também te amo Sasuke...- sussurrou antes de adormecer nos braços dele.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12 Tudo Tem Seu Fim

Neji procurava Hinata por todos os lados,ela havia saído da mesa onde estavam para acompanhar Sasuke até a pista de dança,foi a ultima vez que viu a prima naquela noite...  
- Não se preocupe...logo ela volta! – falou Ten Ten querendo fazer Neji relaxar.  
Passaram-se mais de duas horas,a festa estava no fim,muitas pessoas haviam ido embora e nada de Hinata...  
- Ei Neji! – chamou Sai se aproximando. – Tem um pessoal querendo ir pro Ichiraku, você quer ir com a gente?  
- Não Obrigado. Vou pra casa,assim que achar Hinata-sama. – disse ele vendo Sai lhe dirigir um olhar irônico.  
- Não vai encontrar sua prima por aqui...Ela foi embora da festa com Sasuke. – respondeu Sai sorrindo divertido. – Isso foi há muito tempo atrás...eles devem...ah!você sabe! – concluiu ele malicioso.  
- Não eu não sei...porque não me explica Sai? – perguntou Neji friamente.  
- Esquece...tenho ir! Boa sorte na sua...busca! – exclamou ele saindo rapidamente de perto do Hyuuga.  
Neji não gostou daquela insinuação,sabia que Hinata e Sasuke estavam juntos,isso não era segredo pra ninguém...mais será que os dois...  
´´Não é da minha conta!pensou ele indo embora da festa,caminhou lentamente até o

clã Hyuuga,e entrou na casa principal sem fazer ruídos,afinal não queria acordar Hiashi e criar problemas para a prima. Neji entrou em seu quarto e trocou de roupa,vestiu uma calça de pijama branca e deitou-se em sua cama.  
- Só espero que não se arrependa Hinata-sama... – murmurou ele fechando os olhos.

Os raios de sol iluminavam o rosto de Sasuke,inconscientemente ele tentava mudar de posição,mais seu corpo parecia não concordar com ele,pois não movia um músculo sequer para fugir do incomodo da claridade. Sem outra alternativa ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e se deparou com a visão mais encantadora de sua vida.  
Hinata dormia tranquilamente com a cabeça apoiada nele,o movimento que ela fazia ao respirar era tão suave que Sasuke não conseguia desviar os olhos.  
Ele a abraçou carinhosamente desejando que pudessem ficar ali pra sempre,alguns minutos depois Hinata despertou,por um instante ela não lembrou onde estava,até notar que o travesseiro tão macio em que dormira na verdade era o peito de Sasuke,a garota levantou a cabeça e fitou o rosto do Uchiha corando instantaneamente ao ver que ele a observava.

- Bom dia Hinata. – disse sorrindo ao ver ela tentando se cobrir desajeitadamente com o lençol – Dormiu bem?  
- B-Bom d-dia S-Sasuke-kun...dormi m-muito bem...s-sua c-cama é o-otima...- falou Hinata cada vez mais vermelha e sem jeito.  
- Que bom que gostou! – ele respondeu rindo. – Vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer. – disse Sasuke dando um leve beijo nos lábios dela.  
- N-Não p-precisa se incomodar c-comigo! – falou Hinata muito encabulada.  
Sasuke parou ao ouvir as palavras dela,e antes que Hinata pudesse ter alguma reação ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou longamente fazendo com que ambos perdessem o fôlego. Quando separaram os lábios,Sasuke a abraçou apoiando o queixo na cabeça dela,ele aspirou o perfume floral que Hinata exalava e suspirou.  
- Vou preparar logo seu café da manhã...antes que eu perca o controle. – ele se levantou relutante,e Hinata quase caiu da cama ao perceber que Sasuke estava nu,ela desviou os olhos arregalados e esperou que ele se vestisse,Sasuke notou a reação dela e sorriu...Mulheres...

- Já vou avisando que eu não cozinho muito bem...- ele falou colocando uma calça preta. – Já estamos quase na hora do almoço,então se quiser comer em outro lugar eu...  
- Q-Quase na h-hora do a-almoço?! – perguntou Hinata o interrompendo.  
- Sim...Hinata o que houve? – ele perguntou a ver a expressão assustada dela. Hinata não respondeu,procurava desesperadamente por suas roupas e quase caiu ao tropeçar no lençol que cobria seu corpo. Sasuke a amparou e a segurou pelos ombros fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.  
- Não se preocupe...eu falo com seu pai! – disse o Uchiha adivinhando o que se passava na cabeça dela.  
- M-Mais S-Sasuke-kun...- murmurou Hinata amedrontada. Tinha que contar a Sasuke sobre Souchirou! Não podia deixar que ele soubesse por outra pessoa!  
- Mais nada! Agora você vai se vestir com calma,comer alguma coisa e depois vamos ao seu clã...quero explicar tudo ao seu pai...e dizer a ele que eu te amo...  
Hinata viu que ele estava decidido,sentiu as pernas tremerem ao sair da cama,Sasuke a contemplou por um tempo,depois sorriu gentilmente saindo do quarto para dar mais privacidade a ela. Hinata se vestiu vagarosamente,sentia o estomago apertado,mais não era de fome,o momento mais temido por ela chegava perto,viveu com Sasuke os dias mais felizes de sua vida,agora tudo ameaçava desabar bem diante de seus olhos sem que pudesse fazer nada...

Ela suspirou desanimada saindo do quarto,um cheiro delicioso de comida impreguinava o ambiente,Hinata entrou na cozinha e viu Sasuke preparando a refeição distraidamente, ela ficou um tempo observando e memorizando os gestos dele. Como se percebesse uma presença as suas costas Sasuke se virou agilmente para Hinata,ela estava de cabeça baixa e torcia levemente as mãos num gesto nervoso.  
´´Deve estar com medo do pai...pensou preocupado com ela. Sabia que tinha uma árdua tarefa pela frente ao tentar se entender com Hiashi,seria um desafio e tanto convencer o Hyuuga a permitir o relacionamento dos dois...  
´´Quanto mais difícil mais interessante fica!pensou Sasuke sorrindo para Hinata, tentava transmitir confiança a ela.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...- murmurou Hinata levantando a cabeça,estava querendo ganhar coragem para contar tudo a ele,mais quando ergueu os olhos Sasuke sorria pra ela, fazendo-a esquecer todas as palavras que tinha escolhido com tanto cuidado para lhe revelar a situação complicada em que se encontrava.  
- Sim? – perguntou interessado,no entanto Hinata parecia emudecida. – Venha sente-se aqui! – ele indicou um lugar pra ela a mesa.

Ela se sentou ereta e muito tensa,Sasuke colocou uma tigela de macarrão diante dela e sentou-se de frente para Hinata.  
- Espero que goste...- disse Sasuke ao vê-la provar a comida  
- E-Está delicioso...arigatou. – agradeceu Hinata tentando relaxar.  
Apesar da comida estar realmente saborosa ela comeu pouco,assim que terminaram Hinata o ajudou a tirar a mesa e lavar a louça.  
- Sou vou me trocar para irmos até o clã.- avisou Sasuke enxugando as mãos.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...p-por f-favor e-espere. – pediu ela tirando o avental que usava para não molhar seu quimono.  
- Pode me dizer o que quiser...não precisa ficar assim. – falou Sasuke vendo a hesitação nos olhos dela.  
- B-Bem...e-eu...queria p-pedir...pra que não p-procurasse meu p-pai no c-clã...  
- Entendo...E porque está me pedindo isso? – ele perguntou apreensivo.  
- Eu gostaria de f-falar com e-ele p-primeiro...- confessou Hinata,pois temia que o pai fosse agressivo com Sasuke,ela mesma iria revelar os fatos a Hiashi e desfazer o compromisso com Souchirou!  
- Se você prefere assim...não vou te pressionar. – falou Sasuke abraçando Hinata pela cintura,ele beijou a testa dela e a ouviu suspirar relaxando os ombros.  
- Vai ficar tudo bem...Eu prometo! – Sasuke sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
Hinata o abraçou com mais força torcendo pra que aquilo fosse verdade...

- Neji! papai quer falar com você! – anunciou Hanabi entrando no quarto dele sem bater na porta. Neji se levantou colocando uma camisa,percebeu que a prima o olhava bastante interessada,mais não lhe deu atenção,sabia que a prima mais nova se dizia apaixonada por ele,entretanto para Neji,Hanabi seria sempre uma criança levada,pois a via e sempre veria como uma irmã caçula,só que a garota não parecia não aceitar isso muito bem...  
- Obrigado Hanabi-sama...pode avisar a seu pai que eu já estou indo? – perguntou ele tentando tira-la de seu quarto.  
- Deixa eu ver...Não! Prefiro ficar bem aqui! – falou ela se sentando na cama dele.  
- Hanabi-sama por favor...já conversamos sobre isso! – disse Neji tentando lembrar se algum dia fizera algo que a encorajasse daquele jeito,mais a resposta era obvia...Não!  
- Neji...Eu já tenho 16 anos,tenho certeza que meu pai não desaprovaria nosso namoro!  
- Mais eu desaprovo...Desculpe mais não correspondo seus sentimentos! – ele tentava faze-la enxergar isso,mais a moça parecia não querer aceitar a realidade.  
- Porque Neji? Não me importo que você seja da Bouke! Tenho certeza que Hinata intervirá por nós no conselho do clã!  
Neji tinha vontade de sacudi-la pelos ombros,para fazê-la entender de uma vez por todas ele não a amava!

- Hanabi-sama...esse assunto não vai nos levar a lugar algum! – ele tentava ser paciente mais as vezes Hanabi passava dos limites. – Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?  
- Quantas você quiser...Eu te amo! Não vou desistir nunca! – e dizendo isso Hanabi saiu do quarto intempestivamente batendo a porta.  
Neji suspirou aborrecido,terminou de se vestir e foi até o escritório de Hiashi,bateu na porta e viu o tio sentando atrás da longa mesa.  
- Hiashi-sama. – cumprimentou Neji fazendo uma reverencia. – Mandou me chamar?  
- Sim...sente-se! – disse Hiashi apontando a cadeira em frente á mesa. – Quero saber onde está minha filha!  
Se Neji se surpreendeu com pergunta não demonstrou,seu rosto estava erguido e sua expressão impassível. Ele apenas fitava o tio seriamente.  
- Estou esperando sua resposta! – pressionou Hiashi olhando o sobrinho atentamente.

Hinata tinha de chegar rápido ao clã Hyuuga,Sasuke fez questão de acompanha-la até lá, andavam apressados cumprimentando as pessoas apenas com acenos de cabeça. Quando finalmente chegaram ao portão do clã Hinata tremia da cabeça aos pés.  
- Tem certeza que não quer que eu entre com você? – perguntou a vendo fazer um sinal

positivo com a cabeça. – Se prefere assim tudo bem...  
Hinata não respondeu,fez uma reverencia a Sasuke e passou pelo portão,entretanto se surpreendeu quando Sasuke a puxou pelo braço,trazendo-a para fora de novo.  
Ele não disse uma palavra,apenas inclinou a cabeça e a beijou nos lábios,Hinata correspondeu sem reservas,pois aquilo era o que mais deseja no momento.  
- Eu te amo...nunca esqueça disso! – sussurrou Sasuke libertando-a de seus braços, ficaram um tempo se olhando até que Hinata finalmente decidiu entrar no clã.  
Sasuke a viu andar de cabeça baixa até a casa principal,depois resolveu voltar pra casa, pois mais uma vez teria de ser paciente e esperar...  
Hinata entrou em casa,e não viu ninguém até o caminho de seu quarto,chegando-la trocou o quimono de festa por sua roupa de jounin,saiu do quarto a procura de Neji pois sabia que devia uma explicação ao primo. Procurou no quarto dele e na cozinha mais não o achou em lugar nenhum,no entanto ao passar pelo escritório do pai viu uma cena inusitada,Hanabi estava sentada no chão perto da porta,parecia muito interessada na conversa que se passava dentro da sala. Hinata andou silenciosamente até a irmã,ia repreendê-la por ficar escutando conversas alheias quando a voz de Hiashi soou como um trovão ecoando por todo o aposento.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta! – berrou Hiashi impaciente. – Onde está Hinata?  
Hinata gelou da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir o tom de voz usado pelo pai,sabia que ele não estava para brincadeiras.  
- Neji vai ser castigado por sua culpa! –acusou Hanabi se levantando e encarando a irmã severamente.  
Sem pensar duas vezes Hinata abriu a porta do escritório sem bater e andou rapidamente até a mesa onde Hiashi estava sentado.  
- Não f-faça n-nada com N-Neji-nii-san! – ela pediu nervosa. – S-Se alguém tem d-de ser c-castigada s-sou eu!  
Olhou para o pai que parecia muito bravo e depois para o primo que exibia uma expressão serena.  
- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hiashi em tom baixo e assustador.  
- B-Bem e-eu...  
- Ela estava comigo! – disse uma voz fazendo com que todos se virassem para trás.  
Por um segundo Hinata pensou que fosse Sasuke,mais qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Souchirou parado na porta.  
- Souchirou!O que significa isso! – perguntou Hiashi aborrecido com o jovem.  
- Desculpe pela intromissão Hiashi-sama...mais não poderia deixar Hyuuga-sama levar uma bronca por algo que eu fiz! – ele entrou no escritório e parou ao lado de Hinata.  
- E o que você fez Souchirou? – perguntou Hiashi muito interessado.  
- Eu convenci Hyuuga-sama a dar uma volta comigo hoje cedo,nós nos distraímos e não vimos a hora passar...peço perdão por traze-la pra casa tão tarde!

- Isso é verdade Hinata? – Hiashi a observava atentamente procurando algum sinal de hesitação por parte da filha. Hinata não sabia o que dizer,não esperava essa atitude vinda de Souchirou.  
- Por favor Hiashi-sama!Se alguém deve ser castigado sou eu! – interrompeu Souchirou antes que Hinata pudesse responder. – Eu só queria passar um tempo com minha futura esposa...sei que agi errado...ela tem tantas obrigações! – ele parecia tão convincente que até Hinata acreditaria nele se não tivesse passado a manhã toda com Sasuke.  
- Não agiram tão errado...só que próxima vez que saírem para namorar avisem! Ninguém no clã tem tempo para ficar procurando vocês!  
- Sim Hiashi-sama! Desculpe pelo transtorno! – disse Souchirou fazendo uma reverencia.  
- Muito bem...pode se retirar! – Hinata,Neji e Souchirou saíram do escritório juntos.  
- Hyuuga-sama...pode me acompanhar até a porta? – ele perguntou sorrindo.  
- Claro Souchirou-san...- disse Hinata,não tinha como negar esse pedido depois do que ele fez por ela. Andaram lado a lado até a varanda,Hinata parou esperando que Sochirou se fosse,mais para sua surpresa ele lhe abraçou. Ela não sabia o que fazer,tentou se soltar mais os braços dele eram muito fortes.  
- Fique calma quero apenas conversar...- ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
- E-Então m-me s-solte! – falou Hinata no mesmo tom.

- Fique calma Hyuuga-sama! Quer que o Hiashi-sama saiba a verdade?  
Hinata ficou imóvel por um tempo,depois olhou nos olhos de Souchirou de um jeito desafiador,afinal não havia pedido pra que ele interviesse por ela com o pai!  
- Não seja tola! Não quer que ninguém se machuque não é? – falou ele subindo a mão das costas dela até a nuca. – Sei onde e com quem passou a noite!  
Hinata prendeu a respiração ao ouvir as palavras dele,isso não podia ser verdade!  
- O que seu pai pensaria de suas aventuras noturnas...Acho que ele não ficaria muito feliz não acha? – murmurou ele sorrindo com malicia.  
- M-Minha vida pessoal n-não é d-da sua conta! – conseguiu dizer Hinata.  
- Como não? Sou seu noivo! – falou ele rindo da expressão de desagrado dela.  
- N-Não por m-minha escolha...- murmurou Hinata.  
- Claro que não foi por sua escolha...você prefere os Uchihas! Ah tinha me esquecido...só existe um Uchiha...Sasuke? – perguntou irônico.  
- O que v-você quer? – exclamou Hinata angustiada.  
- Eu?Nada...A pergunta é o que VOCÊ quer! Sabe...seu pai não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber que um Uchiha desonrou sua filha...Acho que o clã Uchiha finalmente vai desaparecer da vila...Assim que o ultimo for eliminado!  
- Deixe ele em paz! – gritou Hinata de forma agressiva.  
- Ora ora...você não é a mosca morta que eu pensei que fosse! – zombou Souchirou apertando a nuca dela. - Quer ele vivo? Então vai fazer o que eu mandar!  
- Não vou! – decidiu Hinata. – Q-Quando eu explicar t-tudo ao meu pai...e-ele vai deixar que e-eu me case c-com Sasuke-kun!

- Você acredita mesmo nisso! Coitada...Então pode contar!Conte que vem se encontrando com o Uchiha as escondidas...Sabe-se lá quantas vezes dormiram juntos!  
- Você n-não sabe d-do que está f-falando! – exclamou Hinata com lagrimas nos olhos.  
- Talvez não...Mais a única coisa que tenho certeza,é que vou acusa-la de traição! Você traiu a mim e ao clã quando se deitou com ele! Vai deixar de ser líder e envergonhar sua família! Acha mesmo que Hiashi vai deixar Sasuke viver depois de tudo isso?  
Hinata não sabia o que dizer,o pai não perdoaria uma coisa dessas!  
Ele com certeza tentaria matar Sasuke,e mesmo que não conseguisse,nunca mais poderiam viver em paz...  
- Também tem seu primo Neji...Ele a ajudou varias vezes não foi? – perguntou Souchirou abrindo um grande sorriso.  
- D-Deixe-o fora disso!  
- E porque eu deixaria...Eu o odeio e ele também é um traidor! Vai ser punido...e por ser um simples membro da Bouke tenho certeza que será condenado a morte!  
- N-Não vou d-deixar q-que isso a-aconteça!  
- Não? E o que vai fazer? Chorar e implorar pela vida dele? È melhor guardar suas lagrimas para quando seu namoradinho for morto!  
- P-Pare com i-isso! – pediu Hinata chorando.  
- Ora não precisa chorar...Nada disso vai acontecer se você me obedecer!  
- O q-que você q-quer?  
- Que faça tudo o que eu mandar! É o mínimo que me deve...afinal você me traiu e feriu meus sentimentos...- disse cinicamente fazendo cara de triste.  
- P-Por favor...- começou Hinata mais interrompida por um puxão brusco que fez com que seu corpo colasse no dele.  
- Sabe...até que é bem bonita...Vou me divertir muito com você! – comentou malicioso.  
- I-Isso nunca! – falou Hinata sentindo uma sensação repugnante ao se imaginar nos braços de Souchirou.  
- Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara...Quem manda aqui sou eu! Nada do que você disser me interessa! Sua única função é me obedecer sem reclamar! Entendeu?

Hinata enxugou as lagrimas e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.  
- Eu quero ouvir você dizer! – falou Souchirou sacudindo-a um pouco.  
- S-Sim...  
- Ótimo! Agora vem sua primeira tarefa...Corte relações com o Uchiha! – ordenou ele vendo surpresa nos olhos dela. – Ou você faz do seu jeito...ou eu faço do meu! O que prefere?  
Ela deu um suspiro de tristeza e Souchirou sabia que tinha vencido aquela batalha!  
Agora faltava pouco para seus planos se concretizarem!  
- Bom meu amor...eu tenho que ir. – disse ele alegremente dando um beijo nos lábios de Hinata – Tem até amanhã pra se livrar do Uchiha...  
E dizendo isto soltou Hinata bruscamente descendo os degraus da varanda. Ela o viu desaparecer agilmente por uma das ruas do clã.  
Hinata se sentia muito mal,sua testa estava molhada de suor e suas mãos tremiam,ela correu para o banheiro e teve uma crise violenta de vômito. Quando a crise finalmente passou Hinata ficou sentada no chão do banheiro,esperando que os espasmos que sacudiam seu corpo cessassem.  
´´ Sasuke-kun...Eu te amopensou Hinata colocando a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos.  
O desespero tomava conta dela,sem Sasuke nada mais faria sentido...  
Ouviu uma batida na porta e reconheceu a voz do primo que a chamava preocupado,ela levantou depressa e abriu a porta com brusquidão,sem dizer uma palavra abraçou Neji e se pos a chorar com desespero.  
Neji se assustou com aquela atitude de Hinata,algo muito grave devia estar acontecendo.  
- Hinata-sama! O que houve? – ele perguntou muito preocupado.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...- disse Hinata baixinho. – N-Não é n-nada...p-por favor me a-ajude a ir para m-meu quarto...- pediu ela.  
- Claro! – falou ele ajudando Hinata chegar até seu aposento,ela se deitou pesadamente na cama,como se um fardo enorme tivesse sobre seus ombros. – Vou chamar um medico! – decidiu Neji notando a palidez do rosto de Hinata.  
- N-Não é p-preciso...foi só um m-mal e-estar...j-já p-passou! – murmurou Hinata com a voz fraca.

- Hinata-sama...- falou Neji vendo ela se encolher na posição fetal. – Vou preparar um chá pra você! – ele viu Hinata concordar com a cabeça e a cobriu até o queixo,ao sair do quarto deu de cara com Hanabi.  
- Você a ama não é? – ela perguntou de modo arrogante barrando a passagem.  
- Agora não tenho tempo para discussões inúteis...- falou ele tentando passar mais novamente Hanabi bloqueou o caminho.  
- Porque Neji? Hinata vai se casar com outro...e fui eu que sempre te amei! – disse Hanabi nervosamente agarrando ele pela camisa.  
- Hanabi-sama de uma vez por todas! Isso que você sente por mim não é amor! Você ainda é muito nova pra saber o que é amar...  
- Não é verdade!Eu sou uma mulher! – ela quase gritou. – Eu sei sim o que amar e sei que você também sente alguma coisa por mim!  
- Sim Hanabi eu sinto! Te amo como uma irmã...apenas isso! – ele começava a perder a paciência.  
- Não sou mais uma criança!  
- Então pare de se comportar como uma! – falou ele num tom gélido.  
- É a Hinata...eu sabia...- sibilou ela com muita raiva.  
- Pense o que quiser...- disse Neji soltando as mãos dela de sua camisa.  
- Hinata...traidora! – murmurou Hanabi vendo Neji seguir para cozinha.

No Outro dia

Hinata passou a noite toda se revirando na cama,quando o dia amanheceu levantou-se e sentiu seu corpo reclamar de cansaço,entretanto ela não se importou com isso...nada mais importava...

Ela passou a noite toda tentando achar uma solução para as ameaças de Souchirou, entretanto a única coisa que conseguiu foi ter mais medo de que elas se concretizassem. Não poderia viver com Sasuke sem abandonar sua família,seu pai provavelmente iria querer a morte dos dois,e não podiam fugir da vila,pois Sasuke certamente não sairia sem lutar...E ainda tinha Neji, ele não tinha culpa de nada e poderia acabar pagando com a propria vida pelas decisões dela. Hinata não via outra escolha...Teria de se separar de Sasuke e ceder as vontades Souchirou...  
Com essas idéias na cabeça ela saiu do clã disposta a acabar com aquilo de uma vez, estava tão distraída que não notou dois olhos perolados a observando com atenção.  
Foi andando até o clã Uchiha e parou de frente ao portão,sem querer lembrou do dia em tinha ido visitar Sasuke...O dia em que deu seu primeiro beijo...  
As lagrimas turvaram os olhos de Hinata,ela sabia que tinha de ser forte pois a vida dele dependia disso! Chamou Sasuke e esperou um pouco,como o Uchiha não deu sinal de vida achou que ele ainda estivesse dormindo. Sem se conter ativou seu byakugan e passou os olhos pela casa...estava vazia...Sentiu um alivio no peito por adiar um pouco o que tinha de fazer,no entanto sabia que teria de encontra-lo de qualquer maneira aquele dia...  
´´Sasuke-kun...Onde você está...se perguntava Hinata tomando direção oposta do clã Hyuuga,ela tinha uma intuição muito forte de que ia encontra-lo no bosque...onde tudo começou...onde seria seu fim...

Sasuke acordou muito cedo naquela manhã fria,colocou sua roupa de treino e saiu de casa,não conseguira pregar o olho a noite toda pensando em Hinata. Ele tinha o pressentimento de que algo estranho estava acontecendo...  
De uma coisa se arrependia,de não ter ido até Hiashi para falar sobre seu relacionamento com Hinata!  
Mais agora era tarde...essa hora o velho Hyuuga já sabia de tudo...  
´´Espero que esteja bem Hinata...pensou preocupado,mais depois sorriu,porque ela não estaria? O pai de Hinata podia ser tudo,mais não era louco de fazer algum mal a ela! Nenhum pai faria tal coisa...  
Ele andou pelas ruas desertas da vila até chegar ao bosque,tomou seu caminho favorito que levava ao lugar mais isolado da mata onde ninguém nunca ia,por isso sentia-se quase dono daquela parte da floresta.  
Chegou perto de uma enorme pedra e colocou suas coisas,em seguida começou a exercitar seu corpo,treinava agilmente e sem dificuldades,no entanto varias vezes cometeu erros idiotas que o deixaram um pouco irritado.  
- Assim não dá! – exclamou aborrecido,sentou no chão tomando um pouco de água no seu cantil. Seus pensamentos não deixavam Hinata,por mais que tentasse não conseguia se concentrar. – Até sinto ela perto de mim outra vez...- sussurrou ele.  
Um ruído o tirou de seus pensamentos,e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Hinata bem a sua frente! Por um segundo achou que fosse alucinação,ele se levantou sorrindo,mais percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada,o rosto dela pálido e os olhos inchados como se tivesse chorado a noite toda.  
- Hinata o que houve? – perguntou se aproximando.  
- Sasuke-kun...- Hinata disse tão baixo que Sasuke mal a ouviu.  
- Venha,sente-se aqui! – falou ele a conduzindo para perto da pedra. – Agora me conte o

que aconteceu! – perguntou Sasuke começando a assustar com o silencio dela.  
Hinata olhou no fundo dos olhos dele,sentiu uma dor lacerante no peito,pois sabia que nunca mais iam ficar juntos.  
- Por favor...- falou Hinata no mesmo tom baixo. – Sasuke-kun...Eu te amo...  
- Eu tambem te amo Hinata! – disse agora realmente angustiado com a expressão dela, os olhos perolados pareciam ter perdido seu brilho,assim como Hinata não parecia mais a mesma pessoa de antes...O que podia ter mudado tão bruscamente em apenas uma dia? Ele não sabia mais iria descobrir!  
- Hinata por favor! Se não me contar não posso te ajudar. – Num momento impensado, Sasuke a tomou nos braços lhe dando um beijo sôfrego,talvez quisesse faze-la voltar a ser a Hinata que fizera amor um dia antes. Ela correspondeu com desespero o beijo de Sasuke,sabia que seria o ultimo...  
Sasuke a abraçou com intensidade fazendo com que os corpos ficassem quase colados,o calor agradável os envolvia numa teia de paixão. Sasuke separou seus lábios dos dela e com um suspiro passou a provocar a orelha de Hinata com a lingua fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse. Ela o abraçou ainda mais forte quando Sasuke continuou a caricia umida na lateral do pescoço dela.  
- Sasuke-kun...-sussurrou ela quase ensurdecida com o pulsar acelerado de seu corpo. Não havia como esconder as sensações que a invadia. Hinata agarrou a nuca dele com

as duas mãos pressionou-se contra o peito dele. Não conseguia mais ignorar o calor, a energia e a tensão de Sasuke que aumentava a cada segundo. Ele suspirou quando Hinata passou os dedos levemente em seus ombros,enterrou o rosto nos fios sedosos dos cabelos azulados dela e inalou a fragrância de flores que Hinata emanava. A Hyuuga fechou os e entreabriu os lábios esperando um beijo de Sasuke,e quando este lhe beijou foi tão desesperado quanto a fome de amor que ambos sentiam. O gosto da boca,da língua e dos lábios de Sasuke eram inigualáveis para Hinata,não existia melhor sabor no mundo.Sasuke a deitou na relva e beijou seu rosto com carinho,ele quase não conseguia mais controlar as sensações intensas e inebriantes que lhe tomavam conta do corpo fazendo que ele quase perdesse a razão. Ambos experimentavam a satisfação do contato físico,da caricia,de estar nos braços um do outro e das mãos que se moviam sem parar explorando lugares desconhecidos. Hinata correspondia tremula as investidas de Sasuke,que por sua vez ansiava cada vez mais por ela tendo quase que lutar contra o desejo violento que o invadia com selvageria. Ele abriu o zíper do colete dela deslizando a mão por dentro da blusa que ela vestia por baixo. Hinata prendeu a respiração ao senti-lo acariciar seu seios,com as duas mãos Sasuke ajudo-a a tirar a blusa fazendo com que ela ficasse despida da cintura para cima,eles beijou os seios dela com cuidado e veneração,Hinata se contorcia de prazer embaixo dele enfiando a mão nos cabelos negros de Sasuke.  
- Hinata...- sussurrou sem fôlego. – Vamos ficar juntos para sempre...  
Ao ouvir essas palavras Hinata ficou paralizada,a razão parecia ter retornado a sua mente como uma bomba,se levantou do chão dando um empurrão brusco em Sasuke,fazendo com ele saísse de cima dela imediatamente.  
- Porque fez isso? – perguntou atônito.

- N-Não podíamos c-continuar...- respondeu Hinata sem olhar para ele.  
- Era só ter me pedido pra parar. – murmurou ele se aproximando,mais novamente Hinata se esquivou,ela apanhou suas roupas que estavam no chão,e passou a se vestir com exagerada concentração evitando encara-lo.  
- Hinata você está muito estranha...- falou ele vendo-a fechar o colete. – Não vai me contar o que está havendo? – perguntou impaciente com o silencio dela.  
- N-Não é da s-sua c-conta! – respondeu ela friamente sem lhe dirigir o olhar.  
Agora foi a vez de Sasuke ficar em silencio,ele não esperava uma resposta daquelas vinda Hinata...  
- Pensei que eu fosse seu namorado! – explodiu ele com raiva.  
- P-Pensou errado...- disse Hinata para o desgosto de Sasuke. – A-Acho q-que não t-temos mais n-nada p-pra f-falar...  
Hinata foi se afastando mais Sasuke a deteve,o rosto dele mostrava frieza mais derepende para surpresa dela ele sorriu.  
- Você pode dizer o que quiser...Mais seu olhos não conseguem me enganar!  
- P-Pare c-com isso!- gritou Hinata passando por ele rapidamente,ela se pos a correr o mais rápido que podia,sem se importar com mais nada,correu pelo bosque sem olhar para trás,não queria mais magoar Sasuke,e não queria mais se magoar...porque a vida tinha de ser tão injusta com eles...  
Hinata entrou na vila outra vez e continuou sua maratona desesperada até o clã Hyuuga, quando chegou até lá levou um grande susto,Sasuke esperava por ela encostado no muro do clã,ele também estava muito ofegante,e Hinata não pode deixar de admira-lo,

pois mesmo tendo saído depois dela tinha conseguido chegar primeiro no clã.  
- Agora vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou parando na frente dela.  
- E-Eu não t-te amo m-mais!- disse a Hyuuga em tom pouco convincente.  
- Por que está fazendo isso Hinata? É por seu pai?Ele não permitiu nosso namoro?  
- M-Meu p-pai não tem n-nada h-haver com isso! – exclamou Hinata com medo que Sasuke resolvesse procurar Hiashi. – J-Já disse...N-Não te a-amo mais...  
- Não acredito em você! – falou Sasuke segurando o queixo dela para fazer com que se olhassem nos olhos. – Diga...olhando pra mim!  
Hinata sabia que não podia fazer aquilo,sentiu lagrimas escorrerem por seu rosto e se deixou levar pela angustia,Sasuke abraçou com força para fazer com que ela se acalmasse,ele enxugou as lagrimas dela e lhe beijou levemente.  
- Que romântico! – zombou Souchirou atrás dos dois.  
- Você de novo! Não tem mais o que fazer? – perguntou Sasuke friamente,sentindo Hinata enrijecer nos braços em seus braços.  
- Na verdade não...- Souchirou sorriu irônico ao ver Hinata tentar se esconder atrás de Sasuke. – Solte-a! – ele falou calmamente.  
- E quem é você pra mandar em mim? – Sasuke já perdia a calma,se Hinata não estivesse ali,certamente teria ensinado uma lição aquele intrometido.  
- Que bom que perguntou...Sou o noivo dela! – falou ele displicente fazendo Sasuke ranger os dentes de ódio. – Não acredita? Pergunte a Hinata!  
Sasuke olhou atentamente para Hinata,a moça estava tão pálida que parecia um fantasma.

- Hinata? – ele sussurou apreesivo,Hinata desviou os olhos dos dele em silencio. Sasuke a soltou imediatamente sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Agora tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. Olhou com desprezo para Hinata,que se encolheu diante da expressão dele, Sasuke virou as costas para os dois e foi embora.  
- Sasuke-kun! – chamou Hinata tentando ir atrás dele,mais Souchirou lhe segurou pelo braço.  
- Esperamos você no casamento! – gritou Souchirou,pois Sasuke já se encontrava distante. – Vamos...seu pai não vai gostar de outro atraso! – e falando isso saiu puxando Hinata pelo braço. Ela não parava de olhar pra trás esperando ver Sasuke outra vez,mais o Uchiha já havia desaparecido...Não só de sua vista como também de sua vida...

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13 Mudanças

Hinata mal tocou na comida em sua frente,fato que não passou despercebido por ninguém,ela era o centro das atenções naquela mesa,onde todos os membros importantes do clã se reuniam para um almoço formal.  
Ela estava sentada na cabeceira mesa,apoiava as costas desconfortavelmente na cadeira,cujo o encosto era mais alto que os dos outros,mostrando que ela era a figura mais importante ali. Todos se comportavam educamente e poucas palavras eram ditas, vários pares de olhos a fitavam com atenção,alguns com superioridade outros com descaso,pois em quase três anos de liderança ainda não havia conseguido provar sua dignidade ao clã Hyuuga,e por mais que se esforçasse ninguém parecia lhe dar credito, nem ao menos seu pai,que estava sentado a sua esquerda,ou Hanabi que estava a sua direita parecendo ignora-la de propósito,pois dava todas as atenções a Neji. O primo estava ao lado de Hanabi,escutando pacientemente os feitos da garota nas missões com seu time, liderado por ninguém menos que Lee. Neji era ao único membro da Bouke naquele almoço,por isso não o surpreendia que alguns membros do conselho o fitassem

com desagrado. Permanecia imóvel em sua cadeira apenas escutando e obsevando,pois achava que as melhores lições eram apreendidas em absoluto silencio.  
Quem não parecia pensar dessa forma eram Souchirou e seu pai Atami,os dois estavam contentíssimos,pois era a primeira vez que participavam de um avento daquele nível social,Atami era todo em sorrisos e tentava ser simpático sem se importar com os cenhos fechados que reprovavam sua conduta naquele meio. Já Souchirou,não tirava os olhos de Hinata,fazendo com que ela ficasse ainda mais constrangida e acuada.  
- Vamos começar a reunião! – anunciou Hiashi assim que os pratos foram tirados da mesa,normamente era o líder quem tomava essa iniciativa,mais ninguém ali pareceu supreso quando Hinata abaixou a cabeça e concordou com o pai em silencio.  
Começaram primeiro a tratar sobre assuntos triviais,e cada problema que discutiam,olhavam friamente para Hinata que se mantinha calada o tempo todo,a moça mal tinha oportunidade de se expressar,Hiashi sempre lhe tomava a frente deixando claro que não confiava nas decisões dela.  
Hinata tentava se concentrar em vão,seus pensamentos pareciam não querer cooperar com ela,pois vagavam sem rumo pelos caminhos turvos da solidão.  
´´Sasuke-kun...ela repetia mentalmente sem parar,depois de quase um mês sem se falar,Hinata quase enlouquecerá sem noticias de seu amor,concerteza ele devia lhe odiar agora...O único consolo que lhe restava era saber que a vida dele estava salva,e que ele poderia reconstruí-la e tentar ser feliz novamente...Com outra pessoa...  
Aquele pensamento lhe doía mais do que qualquer coisa! Não poderia imaginar um destino pior que o seu,foi obrigada a magoar o homem que ama e ainda por cima teria de se casar com a pessoa que mais odiava na vida...

- Hinata! – chamou Hiashi parecendo irritado. Hinata o olhou surpresa,e logo percebeu que ele finalmente havia lhe pedido uma opinião...e ela novamente deixará passar a oportunidade! Corou drasticamente ao receber os olhares sarcásticos dos membros do conselho.  
- Hinata-sama desaprova essa tradição. – falou Neji fazendo com que todos o fitassem supresos. – Já conversamos sobre as punições do clã no caso de desertores,e ela não acha justo...não é mesmo Hinata-sama?  
- S-Sim Neji-nii-san...Acho todos t-tem o d-direito de v-viver onde q-quiserem...n-não é justo p-punir uma p-pessoa por a-ansiar conhecer outros l-lugares... ou viver f-fora do clã. - concluiu Hinata agredescendo mentalmente o primo por interá-la no assunto.  
- A família deve permancer junta! – disse rudemente um velho membro do clã. – É irônico que todos que expressaram essa ´´vontade de conhecer são membros da Bouke!  
Neji sentiu todos se voltarem em sua direção,o ar parecia estar carregado de hostilidade,no entanto ele não deixou se intimidar,ergueu os olhos e encarou um por um sem receio,não era segredo para ninguém naquela sala que ele era o gênio e melhor ninja do clã! E não ia admitir que o tratassem de forma inferior!  
- As leis continuaram as mesmas! Sempre foram assim e não é agora que vão mudar! – decidiu Hiashi sem consultar a filha,todos os demostraram aprovação diante do antigo lider do clã...menos Hinata e Neji. – Ultimo assunto...o casamento de Hinata!  
Hinata arregalou os olhos diante das palavras do pai,não esperava que até seu casamento fosse entrar em discussão na reunião!

- Temos que decidir a função de Hyuuga Souchirou como marido da líder...- começou Hiashi fitando o futuro genro. – As decisões dele também terão certo peso no clã!  
No fundo era aquilo que Hiashi queria,Hinata sempre fora uma garota frágil e delicada, tinha o coração mole demais para ser uma líder competente,desde que ela nascera ele sabia que seria assim...Lembrava demais a mãe...  
Sua atitude mais acertada como pai e membro do conselho seria casá-la com alguém de sua interia confiança,alguém que pudesse guia-la com firmeza e sabedoria pelos anos que seguiria como líder...alguém que a conduzisse mesmo que por trás das cortinas,como ele vinha fazendo desde que Hinata se tornou líder...Sabia que Souchirou era o homem certo para isso! Além de acatar todas as decisões do conselho,o jovem parecia exercer um controle invejável sobre Hinata...  
- Tenho certeza que meu filho será um ótimo marido! – exclamou Atami com muito orgulho.  
Algumas pessoas contraíram o rosto em desagrado,mesmo sendo da Souke,Atami não era considerado um membro importante pelos mais antigos.  
- O que tem a dizer Souchirou? Sabe que é uma grande responsabilidade! – falou Hiashi em tom frio,mais o rapaz não pareceu intimidado,na verdade parecia até já esperar por aquela conversa.  
- Serei tudo o que espera de mim Hiashi-sama! Sei que não me deu a honra de desposar sua filha por acaso,vou dar o meu melhor de mim para ser aconselhar e apoiar Hyuuga-sama. – respondeu ele seriamente com uma pequena reverencia aos membros do conselho. Hiashi pareceu muito satisfeito com a resposta do rapaz.

Hinata ao contrario do pai,olhava para noivo com um misto de indignação e tristeza,afinal como ele podia ser tão discimulado? Aconselha-la? Apóia-la? Sabia que Souchirou nunca faria nenhuma dessas coisas! O que ele queria na verdade era controlar o clã as custas dela! Aqueles pensamentos deixavam Hinata cada vez mais nervosa, se sentia cada vez mais revoltada com sua propria família! Aquilo estava indo longe demais!  
Hinata se levantou bruscamente da cadeira produzindo um ruído alto,a tímida líder agora encarava a todos tão severamente que alguns até desviaram os olhos intimidados com a presença dela!  
- Hinata! O que está fazendo? – intimou Hiashi muito bravo se levantando também.  
Pai e filha se encararam longamente,a sala inteira ficou quieta,pois sabia que mesmo sem palavras,um duelo de vontades estava sendo travado naquele instante entre ambos!  
Sem pensar duas vezes Hinata simplesmente se dirigiu para fora da sala,deixando todos atônitos inclusive Hiashi.  
- O que deu nela? – perguntou Atami quebrando o silencio constrangedor que havia se instalado no local. Ninguém lhe respondeu...pois todos ali pareciam se fazer a mesma pergunta...Ou quase todos.  
Neji e Souchirou se encararam rapidamente,os dois deduziam o que se passava na cabeça da líder...Souchirou com raiva e medo...Neji com satisfação...  
Esperavam o momento mais propicio para sair da sala,mais este parecia não chegar nunca. Os membros do conselho pareciam temer até respirar! Sentando-se novamente,Hiashi tinha as feições aterradoras naquele momento,e todos sabiam que ele estavam a ponto de explodir no primeiro que lhe desse um motivo...

Souchirou tentou se levantar duas vezes,no entanto perdia a coragem antes de realizar o feito. Neji apenas sorria debochando de seu oponente.  
´´Se tem coragem vá você idiota!pensou Souchirou encarando Neji,porém quase caiu do assento quando o primo de Hinata se levantou imitando o gesto da líder.  
Hiashi o encarou de um jeito tenso mais não disse uma palavra quando o sobrinho deixou a sala para ir atrás de sua filha.

Sasuke esperava impaciente fora da sala da Hokage,já aguardava a mais de uma hora e nada...Em alguns momentos teve vontade de usar seu sharingan para saber o que se passava de tão importante dentro da sala!  
- Sasuke! – chamou Shizune. – Tsunade-sama está te esperando!  
- Finalmente! Se eu soubesse que ia demorar tanto tinha almoçado antes... – reclamou Sasuke muito mal humorado. Alias,vinha com esse comportamento nos últimos dias.  
Não saía mais de casa e ultimamente evitava ou se esquivava dos amigos.  
O Uchiha entrou no escritório da Hokage sem bater na porta,lá dentro se encontravam Tsunade e duas garotas muito bonitas. Uma delas tinha o cabelos de um loiro muito vivo e olhos castanhos claros,a outra era completamente diferente,os cabelos eram avermelhados e os olhos de um verde intenso,as duas estavam vestidas exatamente iguais,com calças compridas e batas simples de cores claras,pelas roupas e falta de apetrechos,Sasuke deduziu que não eram ninjas,e estavam mais para camponesas. - Ah! Sasuke! – exclamou Tsunade. – Meninas,esse é Uchiha Sasuke!

- É um prazer conhece-lo Uchiha-san! – falou a loira fazendo uma reverencia.  
Sasuke apenas retribuiu sem dizer nada,esperava que Tsunade se pronuncia,o que não demorou muito.  
- Sasuke,essa é Kaeko Mayumi filha de um senhor feudal muito importante do Vilarejo Origushi,e essa é sua acompanhante Akishiji Aida. – apresentou Tsunade.  
- É um prazer...- cumprimentou Sasuke sem nem olha-las direito – Disse que tinha uma missão pra mim? - lembrou ele.  
- Bem...elas são sua missão! – anunciou a Hokage para surpresa de Sasuke. – Mayumi veio representar seu pai em Konoha,que infelizmente não pode as acompanhar...está enfrentando sérios problemas no Vilarejo!  
- Então...devo acompanha-las de volta a Origushi? – perguntou ele fitando as moças.  
- Na verdade não...Mayumi e Aida vão passar alguns dias em Konoha,e precisam de alguém que as hospede e proteja nesse meio tempo. – concluiu Tsunade.  
- Elas estão seguras aqui na vila. – respondeu Sasuke percebendo o rumo que a conversa tomava.  
- Ficariam muito mais seguras se pudessem se hospedar numa das casas vazias do clã Uchiha,e com você por perto! – retrucou a Hokage,colocando Sasuke contra a parede.  
- Então quer que eu as hospede e proteja...- perguntou ele não muito feliz. - Exatamente! Encare isso como uma missão! – continuou a Hokage – E é claro...Será muito bem remunerado por isso...Então Sasuke,aceita hospeda-las em seu clã?  
- Desde que não seja na minha casa tudo bem... - respondeu ele com má vontade.  
- Obrigada Uchiha-san! – agradesceu Mayumi balançando os cabelos loiros de forma graciosa.

Sasuke nem se dignou a responder,cruzou os braços junto ao peito e esperou as instruções da Hokage.  
- Vou mandar alguém limpar umas das casas e acomodar as duas. – avisou ela,pois sabia que com o humor de Sasuke naquele estado,ele largaria as moças na entrada do clã e mandaria que se virassem sozinhas. – Agora você pode mostrar-lhes a vila. – comentou Tsunade respiscando em um pedaço de pergaminho.  
- O que?! – quase gritou Sasuke muito surpreso. A Hokage o olhou impaciente,já esperava aquela reação,no entanto sentia-se tão irritada quanto o rapaz a sua frente.  
- Elas querem conhecer a vila,e você vai com elas! – falou Tsunade voltando á atenção para os seus papéis.  
- Certo...- concordou Sasuke de cenho fechado.  
- Ótimo! Não esperava menos de você Sasuke...Agora podem ir! – disse ela dando o assunto como encerrado.  
Sasuke se voltou para as duas moças que o fitavam muito entusiasmadas,suspirando baixo abriu a porta do escritório dando passagem a elas,depois seguiu-as de modo desanimado.

Neji alcançou a casa rapidamente,entrou com passadas longas e silenciosas indo procurar a prima direto em seu quarto. Bateu na porta mais ninguém lhe respondeu,abriu-a entrando no aposento,encontrou Hinata sentada em sua cama com a cabeça muito baixa, ele se aproximou sentando-se ao lado dela.  
- Não susporto mais isso... – falou ela baixinho.  
- Nem precisa. – comentou ele fazendo Hinata encara-lo. – Hinata-sama,não é obrigada a passar por essas situações...

- Não tenho escolha... – murmurou ela abraçando o proprio corpo com os braços.  
- Sim você tem! Só precisa saber se impor...Como fez hoje.  
- Minhas atitudes de hoje terão conseqüências graves...- continuou ela como se falasse consigo mesma. – E as suas também.  
- Não existem ações sem conseqüências... – falou ele de modo calmo. – Temos que aprender a enfrentá-las sem abaixar a cabeça.  
Hinata pensou por um tempo nas palavras dele,depois encarou o primo interessada.  
- Neji-nii-san...porque veio atrás de mim?  
- Porque me preocupo com você. – disse ele pouco a vontade por falar de seus sentimentos.  
- Neji-nii-san...- sussurrou Hinata sorrindo pela primeira vez em muitos dias. Neji se sentiu recompensando com a reação dela.  
- Temos que ir. – disse ele se levantando.  
- P-Pra onde? – perguntou ela surpresa.  
- Você precisa se distrair um pouco. – decidiu ele,pois sabia que quando Hiashi chegasse em casa Hinata devia estar preparada para um possível discussão.  
- Tem razão... – falou ela se levantando. – Neji-nii-san...Muito obrigada.  
- Não tem poque agradescer Hinata-sama. Vamos?  
- Sim! – respondeu ela se levantando,os dois caminharam para fora do clã sem problemas . As ruas de Konoha estavam cheias aquele horário,portanto puderam passar despercebidos no meio da multidão,andaram até a parte mais tranqüila da vila,Hinata caminhou até uma das muitas pontes que cortavam Konoha,Neji a seguia de perto e a viu apoiar os braços na estrutura de madeira com uma expressão pensativa.  
Ficou ali ao lado dela sem que nenhuma palavra fosse pronunciada,os dois olhavam o rio que corria mansamente por baixo da ponte de forma tranqüilizante.  
- Hinata-sama...Vou comprar alguma coisa pra você comer. – falou ele se afastando.  
- Não estou com fome N-Neji-nii-san...

- Você mal comeu no almoço. – insistiu ele olhando para a prima. Hinata viu que não adiantava argumentar,fez um gesto de rendição com a cabeça vendo o primo relaxar os músculos dos ombros.  
- Eu volto logo. – avisou dando uma ultima olhada para ela antes de seguir em direção a parte mais movimentada da vila.  
Hinata sentiu o vento frio balançar seus cabelos e aspirou o cheiro das flores silvestres que cresciam livremente perto da ponte.  
´´ Não vou desistir...pensou ela decidida,ninguém mais iria mandar em sua vida ou traçar seu destino...

- Então esse é o monumento Hokage? – perguntou Mayumi pela segunda vez.  
Sasuke crispou um pouco os lábios de forma aborrecida,andar com aquelas duas era pior do que andar com cem bushins do Naruto...  
- Sasuke-san,para onde vamos agora? – perguntou Aida muito interessada.  
- Qualquer lugar...- falou ele entediado.  
- Não parece muito feliz Sasuke-san...Não quer falar sobre isso? Talvez melhore! -perguntou Mayumi sorrindo de forma amigável.  
- Eu pareço querer dar detalhes da minha vida particular a duas estranhas? – Sasuke respondeu rudemente.  
Mayumi sorriu com a resposta dele,tinha notado que Sasuke era uma pessoa fechada, entretando simpatizara com ele no momento em que o Uchiha adentrara o escritório de Tsunade de forma imtempestiva.  
- Sabe,algumas pessoas usam o sarcasmo como escudo,assim protejem seus verdadeiros sentimentos! – falou ela olhando diretamente para Sasuke.  
- Esse não é meu caso...Apenas não gosto de você! – afirmou ele,vendo o sorriso dela se apagar.  
- Isso foi muito rude! – exclamou ela magoada. – Eu só queria ajudar!  
- Pode ajudar não se metendo na minha vida. – retrucou ele mal humorado.  
- Retiro tudo que disse antes!Você é muito arrogante! – atacou Mayumi.

- Ótimo,afinal não estou sendo pago pra ser bonzinho...Nem pra ser guia turístico de vocês!  
- Tudo bem! Não precisamos que você nos mostre a vila,podemos fazer isso sozinhas! – rebateu Mayumi . – Vamos Aida!  
E dizendo essas palavras Mayumi saiu arrastando uma Aida muito chocada pela rua.  
Sasuke as viu se afastar e deu de ombros,afinal elas já estavam bem grandinhas e podiam se virar sozinhas...não iria ser babá de ninguém!  
Sentiu o estomago roncar se lembrando que ainda não tinha almoçado,resolveu comer no Ichiraku e suspirou aliviado ao avista-lo quase vazio.  
Ao chegar lá deu de cara com Sai,Kiba e Naruto que já estavam comendo juntos.  
- Yo Sasuke! Quanto tempo! – gritou Naruto cumprimentando o amigo que não via desde o seu casamento.  
- Yo Naruto...- respondeu Sasuke sem a mínima empolgação. – Ta fazendo o que aqui? Pensei que a Sakura cozinhava pra você agora...  
- É que a Sakura não...bem...- começou Naruto meio sem jeito.  
- É uma péssima cozinheira! – completou Sai em tom natural,como se ele e não Naruto fosse o marido de Sakura.  
- Como você sabe? Não é você que come a comida dela todos os dias...- disse Naruto meio desanimado.  
- Deduzi...Sakura e Ino são bem parecidas...e como Ino cozinha muito mal... – ele nem precisou completar o raciocínio.  
- Sakura vai melhorar...e mesmo que não melhore vou ama-la do mesmo jeito. – respondeu Naruto em tom radiante. – E você Sasuke,parece desanimado.  
- Não é nada... – respondeu o Uchiha sem olhar o amigo.

- Já sei porque você está assim. – comentou Sai chamando a atenção de Sasuke. – Terminou com a Hinata não é?  
- NANI ?!? – gritou Naruto muito espantado.  
- Terminou? – perguntou Kiba parando de comer.  
- Isso não é da conta de vocês. – exclamou Sasuke irritado.  
- Ora,somos seus amigos. – lembrou Naruto muito preocupado com o Uchiha.  
- É verdade...Vocês terminaram mesmo? – insistiu Kiba.  
- Pra que você quer saber? Não me diga que ainda gosta da Hinata... – alfinetou Sai.  
- Só quero saber o houve...Se você fez a Hinata sofrer vai se ver comigo! – ameaçou Kiba olhando feio para Sasuke.  
- Se você quiser pode ficar com ela...- respondeu o Uchiha sarcasticamente. – Não gosto de garotas fingidas...  
- Quem você está chamando de fingida? – berrou Kiba se levantando bruscamente.  
- Ei! Relaxa...Sasuke não quis dizer isso. – apaziguou Sai.  
- Sim eu quis...- continuou provocando.  
- Não vou permitir que ninguém fale mal da Hinata! – gritou Kiba nervoso.  
Ele tomou sua posição de luta e esperou que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo,como o outro não reagiu,investiu contra ele sem pensar duas vezes,porém antes que o golpe atingisse Sasuke,algo inusitado aconteceu,uma garota entrou no meio dos dois sem perceber que se passava uma briga,por sorte Kiba conseguiu girar o corpo e desviar o golpe antes de atingi-la,o que acabou fazendo com que ele caísse bruscamente em cima da moça. Os corpos se chocaram e os rostos ficaram a milímetros de distancia.  
- Aida! – exclamou Sasuke vendo a garota caída no chão,ela olhava para Kiba quase como hipnotizada e o rapaz retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- Você...está bem? – perguntou Kiba sem jeito.  
- Sim...- respondeu a garota tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos ruivos. Kiba se levantou estendendo a mão para ajuda-la. Apesar da vergonha,Aida a aceitou a mão dele sem hesitar,quando ficou de pé,começou a tirar a poeira das roupas desajeitadamente.  
- Inuzuka Kiba – ele se apresentou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Akishiji Aida. – disse ela que parecia em estado de choque sem lembrar o que tinha ido fazer ali.  
- Aida...onde está Mayumi? – perguntou Sasuke ao notar a falta da moça.  
- Mayumi! – exclamou Aida ficando com o rosto subtamente tenso. – Sasuke-san...ela sumiu!  
- Como assim sumiu? – perguntou Sasuke também ficando tenso. – Me conte o que aconteceu! – ele exigiu.  
- Estávamos rua principal ...então houve uma briga e acabamos nos perdendo uma da outra no meio da multidão,eu procurei por ela muito tempo mais não achei...Desculpe! – pediu a garota tentando controlar as lagrimas.  
- Não foi sua culpa! – consolou Naruto.  
- Meu dever é nunca deixa-la sozinha...Miugi-san me pediu... – continuou ela desolada.  
- Miugi? – perguntou Kiba desconfiado.  
- O pai de Mayumi...- esclareceu Aida. – Isso não teria acontecido se eu estivesse prestando mais atenção...  
- Não...isso não teria acontecido se eu estivesse com vocês. – admitiu Sasuke. – Vou procura-la,e você volte para o clã e nos espere. – decidiu Sasuke ativando seu sharingan e desaparecendo em seguida.  
Aida se despediu dos com dos outros com uma curta reverência e foi caminhando apressadamente para o clã Uchiha.

- Espera! Eu te acompanho! – gritou Kiba correndo atrás da moça.  
- Parece que esse ai desencalhou... – comentou Sai vendo Kiba caminhar alegremente ao lado de Aida – Sabe do que mais...Vou ajudar Sasuke a procurar a Miumi...  
- É Mayumi...- corrigiu Naruto. – Como vai procurar alguém que nem conhece?  
- Preciso fazer algo útil...e você também! – falou ele olhando criticamente para Naruto.  
- Eu? – o loiro perguntou confuso.  
- Sim...pague a conta! – mandou Sai também desaparecendo.  
- Mais que droga! – gritou Naruto emburrado.

Neji retornava para a ponte sem pressa com um embrulho de comida nas mãos,aquilo fora somente uma desculpa para se fastar de Hinata,havia deixado a prima sozinha de propósito,pois sabia que ela precisava pensar.  
Hinata tinha dado um grande passo aquele dia,pela primeira vez se impôs como líder, não só para o pai,mais diante de todos os membros do conselho.  
Sabia que Hiashi não deixaria aquilo passar em branco,mais agora não tinha como voltar atrás,Hinata havia escolhido um caminho sem volta,e ele estaria ao lado dela para o que precisasse! Mesmo que tivesse de se voltar contra o tio... Durante muito tempo achava que a Souke tinha matado seu pai,odiou-os com todas as forças até descobrir que ele havia morrido para salvar e proteger a família. E ele iria fazer o mesmo! Morrer se fosse preciso,mais nunca deixaria que ninguém fazer mal aos seus entes queridos! Hinata...  
Era como uma irmã para ele,a pessoa com quem tinha o elo mais forte,sempre a apoiaria e aconselharia...Mesmo que não dissesse essas palavras em voz alta,a verdade é que se orgulhava muito dela.  
Um barulho atrás de si desviou o rumo de seus pensamentos,instintivamente ficou alerta e ativou o byakugan,olhou em volta e não viu ninguém. Novamente outro ruído se fez ouvir,dessa vez Neji já sabia de onde vinha,deu a volta por uma grande pedra que ficava a sua esquerda e se deparou com a ultima coisa que esperava.

Uma garota estava sentada apoiando as costas na pedra,os joelhos dela se encontravam unidos onde ela apoiava os braços e o queixo. Os cabelos loiros caiam livremente pelo rosto levemente pálido manchado pelas lagrimas,os olhos castanhos claros exibiam sentimentos conflitantes como coragem e desespero. Presentindo a presença dele a garota ergueu a cabeça e o olhou confusa.  
- Olá.- murmurou ela com um sorriso fraco.  
- Olá...Está perdida? – perguntou Neji se aproximando dela.  
Ela fitou o rosto serio dele e por um momento sua voz falhou.  
- Não...Só estava descansando. – disse ela num tom incerto que não passou despercebido aos ouvidos dele.  
- Posso te levar de volta a vila se me disser onde mora. – ofereceu ele sabendo que garota não tinha a mínima idéia de onde estava. – Sou Hyuuga Neji.  
- Kaeko Mayumi - respondeu ela se levantando lentamente.  
- Kaeko...- repetiu Neji tentando se lembrar se conhecia alguém da vila com esse sobrenome.  
- Sou do Vilarejo Origushi. – informou,quase lendo os pensamentos dele.  
Quando ficaram frente a frente,Mayumi não soube responder porque de repente sua respiração ficou tão ofegante,fitou o rapaz de cabelos longos e porte alto sentindo o rosto queimar.  
Nunca havia tido uma resposta tão imediata ao conhecer uma pessoa!  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Neji preocupado com a expressão esquisita com que ela o olhava.

- Claro...- repondeu Mayumi passando as mãos úmidas na roupa – Olha...Acho melhor eu ir andando...devem estar preocupados comigo.  
Quase tropeçando nele,Mayumi voltou hesitante para a trilha sem saber para que lado devia ir. Sem muita escolha caminhou apressadamente tentando se afastar daquele rapaz que em poucos minutos havia conseguido lhe roubar o fôlego.  
- Espere! – a voz de Neji soou como estrondo nos ouvidos dela,a garota parou instantaneamente com as pernas bambas. – A vila fica pra lá. – apontou ele para o lado oposto do que Mayumi seguia.  
- É mesmo! – quase gritou ela com o rosto tingido de vermelho.  
- Venha,eu acompanho você. Só tenho que encontrar minha prima antes. – falou ele fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Mayumi não teve como recusar,andou até ele com a postura tão rígida que mais parecia um robô enferrujado.  
´´Que garota estranha...pensou Neji fitando-a de esquelha,por um momento os olhos dos dois se encontraram,no entanto Mayumi desviou os seus rapidamente com o rosto escarlate

. 

Sasuke havia procurado pela vila inteira,e não encontrou Mayumi em lugar nenhum,a moça parecia simplesmente ter virado fumaça!  
Aquilo o irritava e preocupava ao mesmo tempo,afinal ela não conhecia nada por ali e estava sob sua responsabilidade.

Percorreu mais vez as ruas principais da vila,e obviamente não viu sinal da garota,então numa súbita decisão resolveu procurar nos arredores da vila onde era mais afastado e tranqüilo.  
Em Konoha havia vários córregos e a esperança de Sasuke era que Mayumi estivesse por ali. Avistou uma das varias pontes de vila e notou que uma pessoa rebolsava tranquilamente observando a paisagem.  
Chegando mais perto sentiu o coração falhar doloridamente.  
- Hinata...- murmurou Sasuke quase incrédulo.  
Hinata se voltou para ele delicadamente,os dois se encaram em silencio contendo a vontade de chegar mais perto.  
- Sasuke-kun...- disse Hinata em tom emocionado.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele friamente subindo a ponte.  
- Só refletindo um pouco. – explicou ela com um sorriso vacilante.  
- Ah! Acho que você tem muito no que pensar não é? Vai se casar daqui a alguns dias!  
- Sasuke-kun...não queria te m-magoar! P-Por favor,acredite em m-mim! – suplicou ela.  
- Não se faça de sonsa! – explodiu ele – Quanto tempo você achou que conseguiria me enganar?  
- Eu não q-quis...  
- Não mesmo? Você só queria se divertir as minhas custas! Mais mexeu com a pessoa errada Hyuuga! – avisou ele em tom sombrio.  
- S-Sasuke-kun...Eu nunca f-faria isso! Nunca q-quis humilhar v-você!  
- Acha que saber que você saía comigo comprometida com outro não é humilhante? – perguntou ele segurando-a pelos ombros com força. – Você disse que me amava...Nós fizemos amor...  
- Mais eu te amo! – gritou ela desesperada.  
- Ama? – perguntou ele sorrindo ironia. – Pois então você está perdendo seu tempo... Não correspondo mais seus sentimentos!

Para Hinata aquelas palavras foram como punhais em seu peito. Sentia as forças irem embora e precisou se apoiar na estrutura da ponte para não cair. Sasuke viu que tinha  
atingindo-a de forma dolorida,devia se sentir triunfante com aquilo,no entanto a expressão de dor Hinata que exibia só lhe deixou mais angustiado e triste. Por um instante teve vontade de pedir perdão e consola-la,mais seu orgulho falou mais alto.  
Soltou os ombros dela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros com impaciência.  
- Espero que seja feliz Sasuke...- murmurou ela de cabeça baixa. A frase pronunciada em tom sincero o fez erguer as sombracelhas espantado.  
Ele a olhou tentando descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de uma pessoa que magoava daquela forma dizendo ser por amor!  
- Sasuke-san! – gritou Mayumi interrompendo aquele momento,tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata olharam para trás surprendidos. Neji e Mayumi se aproximavam da ponte,entretanto quando viu Sasuke,Neji parou abruptamente encarando-o com seriedade.  
Mayumi parou ao lado de Sasuke muito feliz,foi quando só então percebeu que havia outra pessoa presente ali. A moça olhava com simpatia para Hinata que evitava encara-la.

- Não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – perguntou Mayumi dando um passo em direção a Hinata.  
- Não! – exclamou Sasuke segurando-a pelo braço. – Temos que ir. – falou ele conduzindo Mayumi antes que a moça pudesse se quer se despedir de Neji ou de Hinata,os dois se afastaram rapidamente sendo observados pelos olhos atentos de Neji.  
- Hinata-sama...Se quiser desabar pode confiar em mim. – disse ele deduzindo o que se passara entre ela e Sasuke.  
- Não...- disse Hinata levantando a cabeça,e para a surpresa do primo seus olhos estavam secos e brilhavam com frieza. – Não vou mais sofrer por quem não me ama!  
As palavras foram ditas com tanta certeza que Neji arregalou os olhos,aquela nem de longe parecia a Hinata que ele conhecia...

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14 Reflexos da Verdade

Hinata estava sentada em um banco na varanda de sua casa,olhava pensativa para o jardim úmido da chuva fina que caia aquela manhã. O inverno estava chegando,e com ele seu aniversario...e consequentemente seu casamento.  
´´ Duas semanas...ela pensou com um suspiro,não queria se casar,mas agora não tinha nenhum motivo pra fugir dessa união. Iria se casar com Souchirou,no entanto seu futuro marido teria uma grande surpresa com as novas atitudes dela...  
Hinata cruzou os braços de forma protetora,sentia o ar gelado penetrar no tecido de suas roupas e observava as pequenas nuvens de fumaça que se formavam quando respirava.  
- Hinata-sama. – chamou Neji saindo da casa com uma bandeja de chá nas mãos. – Você não devia ficar aqui fora.  
- Está t-tudo Neji-nii-san...- murmurou Hinata tirando um vaso de plantas de cima da pequena mesinha a sua frente para que Neji pudesse colocar a bandeja.  
- Você vai se resfriar...Hiashi-sama não gostaria disso. – comentou Neji servindo uma xícara de chá para Hinata e outra para si.  
- É...ele não g-gostaria disso...A líder do clã d-doente. – falou Hinata com uma ponta de amargura na voz.  
- Eu quis dizer que ele se preocupa com sua saúde. Não só por ser a líder...E sim por ser filha dele. – esclareceu Neji sentando ao lado de Hinata.  
- Duvido...- disse ela tomando um gole do chá fumegante que Neji havia preparado.  
- Hinata-sama...Você pode não acreditar mais seu pai te ama.  
- Mesmo? – perguntou ela meio irônica. – Se a-amasse de v-verdade me d-deixaria ser feliz...

- Ele acredita que está fazendo o melhor pra você. – disse Neji fitando o jardim pensativo. – Hiashi-sama é seu pai...Você não deve odia-lo.  
Hinata sabia porque Neji tentava fazer com ela se reconciliasse com Hiashi. Ele achava errado que pai e filha brigassem desse jeito...Principalmente porque ele não tinha pai e se tivesse concerteza iria aproveitar a oportunidade e não ficar discutindo. Já para Hinata aquilo parecia meio impossível...Por mais que entendesse o ponto de vista de Neji,ela e Hiashi não tinham mais jeito,desde a reunião com o conselho os dois se tratavam a maior frieza possível. Claro que aquilo lhe incomodava,e muito,mais não iria ceder dessa vez!  
- E-Eu não o odeio...- falou Hinata com sinceridade. – Tenho todos os motivos...Mais n-não odeio.  
- Já é alguma coisa...- disse Neji sorrindo de leve para a prima. – E sobre o Sasuke...Você ainda não o esqueceu...- aquilo era uma afirmação verdadeira,e Neji sabia disso. Não tinha como não saber,por mais que Hinata não quissesse falar no assunto... No fundo ele percebia a intensidade dos sentimentos da prima por Sasuke.  
- Isso não i-importa mais...- murmurou Hinata apertando a xícara com ambas as mãos..  
- Se você o ama importa sim.  
- S-Sasuke-kun não m-me ama m-mais. – era a primeira vez que Hinata dizia aquilo em voz alta. – Ele me disse...  
- Não acho que seja verdade...Eu vi o jeito que ele olhava pra você na ponte. – respondeu Neji com uma certeza surpreendente na voz.  
- Ele me o-olhava com ódio...- falou ela com desanimo.  
- Frustração talvez...Mais ódio não.  
- N-Neji-nii-san! – protestou Hinata mais Neji a interrompeu.  
- Hinata-sama,eu confio na minha capacidade de avaliar as pessoas...Acho que você devia confiar também.

Hinata abriu a boca para responder mais o barulho de alguém se aproximando desviou sua atenção.  
- Ah...São vocês...- disse Hanabi subindo os degraus da varanda. Hinata e Neji observaram Hanabi tirar a capa de chuva e sacudi-la de leve.  
- Aceita um pouco de chá Hanabi-sama? – perguntou Neji.  
- Claro! – exclamou Hanabi sentando entre Neji e Hinata no banco. Aceitou a xícara oferecida por Neji com um sorriso insinuante para o primo. – Do que vocês estavam falando?  
- Assuntos de adultos. – respondeu Neji.  
- E eu não sou adulta?! – exclamou ela muito ofendida.  
- Fique c-calma Hanabi...N-Neji-nii-san quis dizer que n-não era nada com que v-você deva se preocupar. – falou Hinata com a voz suave para acalmar a irmã.  
- Então...Vocês estão de segredinho! – disse Hanabi desconfiada. Ela olhou demoradamente para Neji,e ele retribuiu com um olhar sem expressão. – Vocês acham que eu ainda não percebi?  
- P-Percebeu o que? – perguntou Hinata surpresa.  
- Que vocês têm um caso! – ela gritou se levantando bruscamente.  
- Não seja ridícula! – exclamou Neji aborecido.  
- Ridícula? – repetiu Hanabi de forma sentida. - H-Hanabi! - exclamou Hinata atônita  
- Eu odeio vocês! – gritou ela atirando a xícara no chão e correndo para dentro de casa.  
Os dois ficaram olhando por um tempo para porta por onde a garota tinha passado de

forma intempestiva. Neji então se levantou e começou a recolher os cacos de porcelana da xícara que Hanabi havia quebrado.  
- N-Neji-nii-san...- disse Hinata com a voz fraca.  
- Não se preocupe Hinata-sama,Hanabi-sama só está nervosa. – falou Neji de forma calma e despreocupada.  
- Mais ela acha que...nós...- começou Hinata com o rosto corado de constrangimento.  
- Hanabi é uma criança...pode ter 16 anos mais age como se tivesse 6...  
- Eu vou falar com ela. – decidiu Hinata se levantando.  
´´ Pelo jeito o dia vai ser longo...pensou Neji vendo Hinata entrar na casa.

Sasuke andava sem rumo pelas ruas de Konoha,cabisbaixo nem notava as pessoas que passavam alegremente a sua volta. Parecia não ser mais o jovem confiante de antes,agora seu rosto estava sempre sem expressão,e seus gestos eram apenas vazios e sem emoção nenhuma. Pois era assim que Sasuke se sentia,como se fosse um fantasma, ninguém podia vê-lo ou toca-lo, e sua vida se tornara apenas uma pesarosa rotina sem graça. Ele podia suportar a dor e o sofrimento...mais aquilo não...aquele topor que tomava conta dele e fazia com que nada mais fosse importante...  
Ás vezes se desesperava,pensava em partir outra vez,ficar longe...longe dela!  
Ir embora da vila para sempre...Deixar pra trás tudo o que consquistara até agora...Os amigos...O respeito que conseguiu readequirir com o passar do tempo...A confiança que as pessoas depositaram nele...E Hinata...  
´´Mais que diabos eu estou pensando!se censurou nervoso. Por mais que estivesse mal nunca faria uma coisas dessas! Era um Uchiha e um homem orgulhoso demais para fugir como um covarde qualquer! Devia haver uma saída mais digna para aquela situação...E Havia...  
Nos ultimos dias Naruto vivia lhe dizendo para se abrir com ele e compartilhar seus

pensamentos...Realmente sofrer sozinho era bem pior...No entanto para uma pessoa reservada como ele,essa historinha de confidenciar seus sentimentos era uma idiotice...  
- Talvez eu seja um idiota...- falou ele tomando rumo oposto ao que vinha seguindo até então. Ele caminhou por uma meia hora para os lados mais calmos da vila. Foi andando rápido até parar em frente á uma pequena e bonita casinha amarela,ele ficou observando a casa com um aperto no peito,andava evitando as pessoas nos últimos dias,e a idéia de conversar com alguém era um tanto assustadora.  
Mais o que estava havendo com ele? Desde quando a palavra medo constava no seu dicionário? Pensando isso abriu o pequeno portão branco e marchou decidido até a porta. Bateu duas vezes e esperou longos minutos pacientemente.  
- Já vai! – uma voz avisou alegremente. Então a porta se abriu e o rosto bonito de Sakura apareceu com uma expressão surpresa por vê-lo ali. – Sasuke-kun!  
- Oi...Estou incomodando? – perguntou meio desconfiado pelo silencio prolongando dela.  
- É claro que não! Só estou um pouco chocada por você ter finalmente resolvido nos visitar! – a ultima frase foi dita em forma de sermão,o que fez Sasuke sorrir pela primeira vez em muitos dias. – Vamos entre logo!  
- Bela casa...- ele elogiou entrando na sala que embora pequena era muito aconchegante, passou os olhos por alguns porta-retratos numa mesinha de canto e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver uma foto sua com Naruto e Sakura a alguns anos atrás. Ele foi passando os olhos pelo resto do cômodo se sentindo cada vez mais intruso naquele ambiente... Ali com certeza era um lar de verdade,não era como a sua casa sempre triste e silenciosa...  
- Estamos aprovados? – Sakura perguntou rindo.  
- O que?  
- Você estava analisando as coisas de um jeito tão serio...- falou ela notando o rosto

cansado dele. – Sasuku-kun você está bem?  
- Sim...Não esperava te encontrar,não devia estar no hospital?  
- Hoje é minha folga...  
- Sakura!Você disse que não ia demorar...- começou Naruto entrando na sala sem camisa e com um ar muito sugestivo para Sakura.  
- Agora eu sei porque demoraram pra atender a porta... – falou Sasuke sorrindo com malicia.  
- SASUKEEEEEE! – gritou Naruto abraçando amigo muito feliz. Sasuke sorriu e se afastou um pouco. – Pensei que você nunca viria nos visitar!  
- Estive ocupado...  
- O que há de errado? – falou Naruto percebendo o desanimo de Sasuke.  
- Olha não tem nada errado...- começou ele mais notou o olhar cético dos dois.  
- Bem...Vou preparar um chá pra nós! – falou Sakura inventando uma desculpa para deixá-los a sós.  
- É a Hinata não é? – perguntou Naruto assim que Sakura saiu da sala  
- Está tão obvio assim... – disse Sasuke deixando o corpo cair pesadamente no sofá.  
- Você ainda a ama? – questinou o loiro já prevendo a resposta.  
- Sim...Muito...  
- Então porque não estão juntos?! – exclamou Naruto surpreso. Nesse ponto Sasuke viu ue tinha que desabafar tudo com o amigo. E foi o que ele fez,contou tudo desde o começo,desde o dia em que encontrara Hinata chorando no bosque.  
- Não conheço a Hinata tão bem como eu gostaria mas... – começou Naruto depois de ouvir as confissões de Sasuke - De uma coisa tenho certeza...Ela não é esse tipo de garota...Se agiu assim deve ter tido motivos fortes!  
- Tem razão Naruto...Você não conhece a Hinata...Nem eu conheço...  
- Deixa disso Sasuke! – falou Naruto aborrecido.  
- Ela não me ama! – exclamou Sasuke teimosamente.  
- Está errado...E mesmo que ela não te amasse...Isso importa? – perguntou Naruto coçando a cabeça.

- É claro que importa! – rosnou Sasuke por entre os dentes. Já estava arrependido de ter ido até ali.  
- Ai ai...Depois eu que sou o baka... – suspirou Naruto. - Lembra quando a Sakura era apaixonada por você?  
- Lembro...Mais o que isso tem haver? – perguntou o Uchiha confuso pelo rumo que a conversa tomava.  
- Sakura me desprezava e era louca por você...Mesmo com tudo isso,você me viu desistir dela alguma vez?  
- Não... – admitiu Sasuke arqueando as sobramcelhas.  
- Então porque você vai desistir da Hinata? – para Naruto aquilo era tão simples que estava surpreso pela atitude de Sasuke. - Hinata agiu mal em mentir...Mais ela disse que te ama! Então qual é o problema?

- O problema? Você ainda pergunta?! Ela me enganou e humilhou...E ainda vai se casar com aquele verme...  
- Sabe qual é o verdadeiro problema? Você é cabeça-dura demais...pelo que me contou...Você também a humilhou na ultima vez que se viram...Estão quites agora certo!  
- Pelo jeito você está do lado dela! – falou Sasuke em tom exasperado.  
- Não estou do lado dela...Estou do seu lado! O que você sente pela Hinata nunca mais vai sentir por garota alguma...Acredite sei como é isso...- falou ele lançando um olhar carinhoso em direção a cozinha onde Sakura preparava o lanche.  
- O que eu faço pra esquecê-la? – murmurou Sasuke desesperado.  
- Acho que não vai conseguir...- admitiu Naruto seriamente.  
- Nossa...Valeu...  
- Droga Sasuke! Você não é assim! Vai perdê-la sem lutar?! – gritou o loiro impaciente.  
- Não tenho pelo que lutar...- disse o Uchiha ignorando a expressão de censura do amigo.  
- Argh! Você é um imbecil! Quando ela se casar você vai se arrepender de não ter feito nada!  
- Se ela gostasse de mim não se casaria...  
- Se você gostasse de alguém e essa pessoa não te amasse mais o que você faria? – perguntou Naruto fazendo Sasuke encara-lo. - Ficaria sofrendo pelos cantos ou seguiria sua vida?  
- Mais eu a amo...

- Você não disse isso pra ela disse? Você disse justamente o contrario! – exclamou Naruto colocando Sasuke contra a parede.  
´´E se ele tiver razão...pensou Sasuke muito confuso. E se Hinata realmente tiver uma explicação plausivel para suas atitudes erradas? E se ele fosse até ela e admitisse seus senimentos? Ela desistiria do casamento? Os dois ficariam juntos?  
- Cheguei a uma conclusão... – falou Sasuke depois de um longo silencio.  
- Qual?! – perguntou Naruto muito ancioso.  
- Você não é muito bom em dar conselhos...  
- Ora seu!- gritou o loiro voando para cima de Sasuke. Os dois caíram no chão derrubando a pequena mesinha de centro com um estardalhaço.  
- Você vai ver...AI! – berrou Naruto sendo acertado na cabeça por cabo de vassoura.  
- Ei! Para com isso! – reclamou Sasuke também sendo atingido por uma vassourada.  
- O que estão pensando! - gritou Sakura - Não vou deixar vocês destruirem a minha casa! Arrumem essa bagunça!  
- Sim senhora! – respondeu Sasuke batendo continência.  
- Quando eu voltar com o chá é melhor estar tudo como era antes! – falou ela com a vassoura em posição ameaçadora.  
A tarde passou sem mais incidentes,Sasuke,Naruto e Sakura tomaram chá e conversaram animadamente por algumas horas. Depois Sasuke teve que se desculpar e ir embora, pois tinha um compromisso,mais teve que garantir antes que não demoraria tanto tempo para visita-los novamente.  
Pouco tempo depois,de volta as ruas da vila,Sasuke teve conciencia de que estava feliz outra vez. Com a presença dos amigos tudo ficava mais fácil. Colocou as mãos no bolso e tomou rumo ao clã Inuzuka. Para a surpresa de muitos,Sasuke agora era quase obrigado a freqüentar a casa de Kiba,não que fosse ruim,apesar da estranheza inicial por causa da briga que tiveram dias atrás,Kiba e sua família o recebiam muito bem. O motivo de tantas visitas eram suas hospedes temporárias. Kiba estava particularmente

interessado em Aida,e a moça parecia não ser indiferente a esse sentimento. Ele sempre as convidava para ir ao clã,ou para ver alguns filhotinhos de cachorro que nasceram ou para como comer alguma coisa especial que sua mãe fez. Nos primeiros dias Sasuke tinha de ir junto com as duas,mais depois de uma tempo passou a se ´´aproveitardo período em que elas passavam no clã Inuzuka para resolver seus assuntos por ai.  
Hoje graças a Naruto e Sakura estava atrasado para apanhá-las na casa de Kiba. Ao se aproximar do clã avistou Mayumi esperando sozinha na entrada.  
- Sasuke-san! – exclamou ela feliz como sempre. O fato de ela ver qualidades em tudo ás vezes irritava Sasuke,mais hoje milagrosamente estava de bom-humor.  
- Ola,desculpe o atraso. – falou ele parando junto a moça. – Onde está Aida?  
- Com Kiba-san,ela disse que não demoraria. – disse Mayumi,e alguns minutos depois Aida,Kiba e Akamaru saíram do clã em direção aos dois. Ficaram um tempo jogando conversa fora,quando Sasuke resolveu que tinham de ir,pois estava tarde. Kiba e Aida se despediram meio encabulados,e mesmo quando já estavam longe do clã Inuzuka, Sasuke ainda podia ver o tom vermelho nas bochechas de Aida.  
- Que tal um sorvete? – convidou ele fazendo as duas pararem de andar e o fitarem com estranheza. – Que foi?  
- Nada...Você parece feliz hoje...- disse Mayumi dando um cutucão em Aida que ainda o olhava meio de boca aberta.  
- Vamos ou não?  
- Claro! – as duas falaram juntas muito animadas.

Foram a uma sorveteria muito agradável,e sentaram numa das mesinhas que ficavam ao ar livre. Conversaram por mais de meia hora enquanto tomavam grandes taças de sorvete.  
- Que lugar é aquele? – perguntou Mayumi algum tempo depois apontando para um muro muito imponente que podia ser avistado daquela direção.  
- É o clã Hyuuga...- respondeu ele em tom pensativo.  
- Hyuuga...- repetiu Mayumi olhando para os muros.  
- Não é o sobrenome daquele rapaz que te salvou Mayumi? – perguntou Aida se lembrando do que a amiga havia lhe contando.  
- Sim! Hyuuga Neji! – falou Mayumi com uma ponta de admiração na voz.  
- Se já terminaram,podemos ir. – disse ele se levantando,as duas imitaram o gesto e se levantaram também,Sasuke deu uma ultima olhada para o clã Hyuuga antes de seguir com as duas para o clã Uchiha.

Hinata aguardava na frente do quarto de Hanabi,já tinha batido varias vezes mais a irmã não respondia.  
- Hanabi. – chamou ela de leve. – Vamos c-conversar,por f-favor!  
- Vai embora! .- uma voz raivosa respondeu do outro lado da porta.  
- Eu preciso falar c-com você... – suplicou Hinata,mais novamente não escutou nenhum ruído dentro do quarto,então sem outra alternativa,Hinata resolveu usar sua ultima cartada . – Hanabi...Não seja infantil! – disse ela imitanto o tom de voz parecido com o que Neji usava quando estava aborrecido com irmã.  
Dito e feito,a porta do quarto se abriu bruscamente e Hanabi apareceu com o rosto contorcido de fúria.  
- O que você quer?! – perguntou ela rudemente.  
- Apenas f-falar com você. – sussurou Hinata tentando passar pela irmã e entrar no quarto.

- Não quero falar com você! – gritou a garota barrando a passagem de Hinata. – Vai embora!  
- Você querendo ou não nós vamos conversar! – Hinata falou firmemente de um jeito que Hanabi nunca tinha visto antes. Aproveitando a surpresa da irmã,Hinata entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama.  
- Tá...fala de uma vez e depois de o fora!  
- O que v-você quis d-dizer quando...insinuou que eu e N-Neji-nii-san... – começou Hinata constrangida.  
- Eu quis dizer exatamente o que você entendeu! – Hanabi sorria de um jeito sarcástico para irmã.  
- V-Você está enganada,eu e Neji-nii-san n-nunca...  
- Você acha que eu sou estúpida!? – gritou Hanabi.  
- S-Sim eu acho...Pra pensar um a-absurdo desses s-sobre Neji-nii-san e eu,v-você é uma grande e-estúpida!  
- Hinata...- ela disse o nome da irmã com grande desprezo na voz. – Vocês dois é que são os estúpidos da historia,achando que podem me enganar!  
- N-Não queremos e-enganar você...  
- Não é claro que não. – respondeu ela rindo sem humor nenhum. - Você quer roubá-lo de mim! E eu não vou permitir!  
- N-Neji-nii-san não é um o-objeto que possa ser r-roubado.  
- Estou te avisando Hinata! Eu não vou deixar! Você sabe que não pode comigo...Eu sempre fui melhor que você em tudo!  
- E-Eu sei...e m-me orgulho d-de você! – disse Hinata com sinceridade na voz.  
- Ah! Para com isso! Você sempre teve inveja de mim,porque todos gostam de mim e de você não...Até mesmo o papai...  
- P-Pare com isso!

- Por que? Não consegue aceitar a verdade de que o papai me ama e não ama você? Ele despreza você!  
- Cala a boca! – gritou Hinata se levantando de um jeito ameaçador. Hanabi deu passo pra trás muito assustada com a reação da irmã.  
- Hinata...  
- Sempre fiz o possível pra cuidar de você! Pra que em momento nenhum você se sentisse só! – continuou Hinata transtornada. – Como eu me senti a minha vida toda! Sem carinho,sem ninguém pra me proteger...Sozinha... Mais você não! Nunca permiti que você sofresse! E se sofre agora e porque você mesma provocou isso!  
Hanabi olhava abismada para Hinata,não imaginava que irmã se sentia daquela forma.  
- Eu jamais tiraria algo de você Hanabi...Nem que a minha vida dependesse disso...- murmurou Hinata abrindo a porta do quarto. - Você pode me odiar...Mais eu sempre vou te amar...  
Hinata saiu do quarto sem dar oportunidade da irmã reagir as suas palavras,estava cansada de discutir com sua família,de escutar palavras duras das pessoas que amava...Se sentia cada vez pior,como se estivesse afundando cada vez mais em um buraco sem chance de subir novamente...  
Hanabi se deitou lentamente em sua cama,colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto e finalmente deixou que as lagrimas saíssem. Então escutou a porta de seu quarto se abrir e fechar rapidamente,por um instante achou que era Hinata,tirou o travesseiro de cima do rosto inchado e se preparou para pedir desculpas.  
- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ela arregalando os olhos.  
- Quero lhe dizer algo que você precisa ouvir a tempo. – disse Neji friamente.  
- Eu não quero...

- Me deixe falar! – ele exigiu com a voz cortante fazendo Hanabi se calar imediatamente. – Como pode ser tão absurda Hanabi?  
- Neji...- balbuciou ela chocada.  
- Hinata-sama não merece o jeito que você a trata! – falou ele no mesmo tom baixo e frio.  
- Sim eu sei! – admitiu ela rangendo os dentes nervosa por estar recebendo um sermão do primo.  
- Se sabe por que faz essas coisas com ela? – suspirou ele com desanimo.  
- Porque você a ama mais do que a mim...– sussurou ela com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. – Porque não amaria...Hinata é tão meiga e bondosa...Enquanto eu... – soluçou ela cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.  
- Hanabi-sama...Não culpe a si ou a Hinata-sama por eu não corresponder seus sentimentos...– disse ele da forma mais branda para acalma-la,mais o efeito ocorreu justamente ao contrario.  
- Então por que!? – gritou ela com o rosto contorcido de raiva.  
- O que uma menina como você sabe sobre sentimentos? – perguntou ele ceticamente.  
- Neji...Me dê uma chance por favor! – pediu ela com as mãos em forma de suplica.  
- De uma vez por todas,me esqueça Hanabi-sama.. - ele deu ás costas á garota e se dirigiu a saída – Essa historia acaba aqui! – falou Neji sem olhar para trás. Mal chegou a dar um passo no corredor quando uma mão agarrarou seu quimono. Se virou novamente e viu Hanabi com uma expressão perversa no rosto. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu ela passando os braços em torno de seu pescoço e colando os lábios nos seus. A boca dela se movia de forma lenta e profunda,Neji ficou imóvel por um tempo sem saber o que fazer,aquela atitude de Hanabi o supurprendeu completamente,e apesar de ter controle total sobre suas ações não teve como resistir,instintivamente enlaçou Hanabi pela cintura e a apertou com força contra seu corpo,e logo se viu correspondendo ao beijo sem nenhuma reserva. O furor que tomava

conta deles era quase incontrolavel...um beijo...apenas um beijo,foi capaz de derrubar todas as barreiras que Neji levou tanto tempo para construir em torno de si. Confuso com as emoções que lhe confrontavam de forma vertigiosa,ele afastou Hanabi de forma agressiva evitando encara-la,ela ainda tentou retomar o beijo mais Neji não permitiu, ficou apenas parado no corredor ouvindo a respiração inrregular de Hanabi se acalmar aos poucos. - Está enganado Neji...A historia está só começando...- falou ela com um sorriso desafiador antes de entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta silenciosamente.  
Neji ficou olhando para porta tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com ele. Depois sem mais nada a fazer foi para seu próprio quarto... 

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

Cap.15 Olhos Fechados

Hinata trabalhava junto ao seu pai no elegante escritório da casa,apesar de estarem ali a um bom tempo,poucas palavras foram trocadas. A relação deles sempre foi difícil,desde pequena Hinata sentia que o pai nunca a aprovara. Em parte Hinata o entendia,ela nasceu com uma responsabilidade muito grande,e o pai era duro com ela para que se tornasse digna de ser a herdeira do clã.  
´´Neji-nii-san seria melhor líder do que eu... pensou Hinata com um certo pesar.  
Não queria fugir de seu destino,mais verdade seja dita,se Neji fosse líder,todos seriam mais felizes,ele teria o respeito que tanto merecia,o clã prosperaria,e ela...Poderia se casar com quem quisesse...  
´´ Não seja egoísta Hinata...se repreendeu com desanimo. Aquele fardo era seu... Somente seu...  
Uma semana...Esse era o tempo que lhe restava,já havia desistido de fazer com que Souchirou mudasse de idéia,estava claro que ele não iria desistir!  
Até agora Hinata havia aceitado tudo calada,chegou até a tentar se conformar com o casamento...Mais com a proximidade da data o pânico lhe cercava por todos os lados! Sabia que ainda podia apelar para seu pai... Mas será que ele lhe ouviria depois de toda a confusão na reunião do conselho? O clima entre eles era o mais frio possível, pareciam mais dois estranhos do que pai e filha. Será que valia a pena arriscar ser humilhada mais uma vez?  
´´Não tenho nada a perder...decidiu Hinata encarando o pai que fazia questão de ignora-la.  
- P-Pai...- começou com a voz fraca. Hiashi nem ao menos levantou a cabeça dos documentos para olhá-la. – Pai preciso lhe falar! – continuou Hinata agora com mais firmeza.  
- Sim. – disse Hiashi com a frieza costumeira ao se dirigir a sua primogênita.  
- E-Eu...B-Bem...Eu não vou me casar! – soltou Hinata de um fôlego só,fazendo Hiashi arregalar os olhos.  
- Que besteira é essa agora!

- P-pai...me escute p-por favor...- suplicou Hinata . – Sei acha q-que é para o meu bem...Mais acredite eu n-nunca serei f-feliz com S-Souchirou!  
- Não seja estúpida! Você nem o conhece direito! – explodiu ele com raiva.  
- Não p-preciso conhecer para s-saber que não é o h-homem certo! – falou Hinata também alterando o tom de voz.  
- E quem é o homem certo Hinata? – perguntou Hiashi com desdém. - Por acaso está apaixonada por outro?  
Hinata não sabia o que responder ao pai,aquilo realmente a pegou de surpresa. Mas se queria que Hiashi entendesse seus motivos,não podia faltar com a verdade!  
- S-Sim...Eu estou...- respondeu com o rosto em brasas,sentindo o estomago se contrair nervosamente.  
- Não é aquele moleque-raposa de novo certo? – disse sombrio,fazendo Hinata se perguntar como o pai sabia de seus antigos sentimentos por Naruto.  
- Não...N-Naruto-kun se casou a algum tempo... – lembrou calmamente.  
- Menos mal...Então? – interrogou ele.  
- Uchiha Sasuke...  
- O que?! – se alterou Hiashi levantando com um estrondo. – O traidor?!  
- Ele não é t-traidor p-papai...Já p-provou seu valor e d-dignidade a Vila!  
- Como é ingênua! – disse ele com escárnio. - Quer dizer que você deseja ter uma aventura com esse Uchiha ?  
- Não é uma aventura! O amor que eu sinto é sincero! - gritou Hinata com muita raiva. - Será que sabe o que é isso pai? Amor sincero?  
- Sim eu sei Hinata...- respondeu Hiashi olhando pela grande janela do escritório que dava para o jardim. – Á muito tempo atrás,eu amei alguém fora do clã...Também me deixei levar por uma ilusão...

- Pai... – disse um tanto atônica com a revelação.   
- O sofrimento foi terrível...Não quero que aconteça o mesmo com você!  
- Já estou sofrendo... – e sem querer,lagrimas começaram a rolar por sua face delicada.  
- Você tem certeza que ele te ama? – questionou Hiashi ainda olhando para o jardim.  
- Não...- admitiu ela.  
- Então acha que vale a pena deixar sua família e suas responsabilidades de lado,por um rapaz que não te dá valor? – perguntou ele de forma suave olhando para o rosto molhado da filha. Hinata não respondeu,já que aquela era sua maior dúvida. Se tivesse certeza do amor de Sasuke enfrentaria a tudo e a todos para ficar com ele...No entanto...Ele não a amava mais...  
- Hinata...Quando eu tinha a sua idade odiava o clã Hyuuga! – confessou Hiashi. – Era um fardo pra mim,ter de sacrificar minha vida por outras pessoas...Quase abandonei a vila quando meu pai impôs um casamento arranjado.  
- Se sofreu tanto com isso...Por que faz o mesmo comigo?!  
- Porque tem coisas na vida que temos de enfrentar para ficarmos mais fortes. – disse ele cruzando os braços. – No entanto posso garantir que vivi com sua mãe os melhores anos da minha vida. Eu a amei muito Hinata... E tenho certeza que com você e Souchirou será a mesma coisa.  
- Eu não tenho essa certeza...  
- Pois pense muito bem antes de formar sua opinião. – disse ele encarando a filha com firmeza. – Muitas pessoas dependem de você!  
Hiashi saiu de perto da janela e se dirigiu a porta,mas antes ir deu uma ultima olhada para filha.  
- Hinata? – chamou calmamente.  
- Sim pai... – respondeu ela com a voz embargada.

- Se tem algo que eu aprendi nesta vida,é que não existe nada para um Hyuuga fora dos portões do clã. Você entende o que eu quero dizer?  
- Sim senhor...  
- Melhor assim. – aprovou ele antes de sair da sala.  
Ele tinha razão... Valia a pena jogar tudo fora por uma incerteza? Brigar com sua família por um amor impossível? Se pelo menos Sasuke estivesse ao seu lado...  
A porta se abriu novamente e Hanabi entrou logo em seguida trazendo uma bandeja de chá nas mãos.  
- Neesan trouxe o chá para vocês. – anunciou ela de forma tranqüila, o que era muito estranho se tratando de Hanabi. – Onde está o papai? - perguntou olhando em volta.  
- Ele foi descansar um pouco. – disse Hinata ainda de cabeça baixa para que a irmã não visse sua feição triste. – Pensei que Neji-nii-san ia trazer o chá.  
- Ele ia,mais um anbu veio com uma mensagem da Hokage,pedindo pra que ele fosse até o escritório dela.  
- Parece que ele vai ter uma missão... – comentou Hinata  
- Hinata...Eu queria dizer... – falou Hanabi com um pouco de dificuldade. - Eu sinto muito...  
- Sente? Pelo o que?  
- Por você ter de enfrentar tudo sozinha... Eu sou uma péssima irmã. Sempre estou causando problemas...  
- Hanabi... Você é uma ótima irmã, eu me orgulho de você!  
- Obrigado neesan mais eu sei que te devo um grande pedido de desculpas pelas besteiras que eu tenho feito e dito ultimamente.  
- Não precisa se desculpar,sei que você não fez por mal. – disse Hinata aconchegando Hanabi em seus braços. Ela sabia o quando a irmã caçula era orgulhosa, e pedir desculpas devia ser muito difícil pra ela.  
- Pode contar comigo neesan...Pra qualquer coisa! – exclamou Hanabi.  
- Eu sei... – respondeu Hinata com um sorriso tímido - Por que não saímos um pouco para o jardim...Está meio abafado aqui dentro.  
- Claro! – falou Hanabi muito feliz pela irmã não ter raiva dela. As duas se levantaram juntas.

Entretanto Hinata sentiu novamente o estomago se contrair,só que dessa vez foi tão forte que ela se curvou um pouco com as mãos na barriga.  
- Hinata? Você está bem? – perguntou Hanabi preocupada com o rosto pálido da irmã.  
- Sim...Estou... – disse um pouco ofegante. – Acho que o passeio fica pra mais tarde...Você se importa?  
- Não...tem certeza que está bem?  
- Sim,só preciso descansar um pouco...Trabalhei demais. – Hinata se levantou novamente ignorando o seu estomago que revirava. Ela deu alguns passos em direção a porta quando sua visão desfocou de forma vertiginosa,seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela sentiu o corpo desabar pesadamente,mais antes que atingisse o chão,a escuridão tomou conta de seus sentidos fazendo com que nem percebesse o impacto sofrido ao bater no piso de madeira polida.  
- Hinata! – gritou Hanabi alarmada indo acudir a irmã. Mais Hinata já não podia ouvi-la pois,tinha sido rodeada pela névoa da inconsciência.

Sasuke passou metade do dia deitado em sua cama,não tinha vontade de comer,ou sair de casa. Queria apenas ficar quieto sem ninguém para perturbá-lo, o silencio era seu único companheiro.  
´´ Por que ? uma voz sussurrou em sua cabeça,ele abriu um pouco os olhos e admirou as imagens que pareciam se formar nas sombras de seu quarto.  
´´ Não deixa ninguém se aproximar...Por que? á voz insistia de forma suave o incomodando desagradavelmente.  
´´ Você a deixou escapar... dessa vez havia tristeza em seu tom.  
- Ela foi por que quis! – resmungou involuntariamente.  
´´ Você é fraco...Por isso perde a todos que ama...  
- Não...- sussurrou Sasuke sabendo que estava falando sozinho.  
´´ Sasuke...

- CALA A BOCA! – gritou ele sentando na cama com as mãos na cabeça. O suor cobria seu corpo,e o coração batia freneticamente. – Estou ficando louco...  
Então ele se levantou e andou vagarosamente em direção ao banheiro,lá tomou um banho e colocou roupas limpas,em seguida foi pra cozinha preparar algo para comer.  
Fez tudo quase automaticamente,sem consciência do topor que tomava conta de seu corpo,cada dia aquilo ficava pior. Sentia como se estivesse morto por dentro...  
Ficou sentado na mesa da cozinha olhando para o nada,nem chegou a tocar na comida a sua frente,nada tinha sentido agora...  
´´ Por que? á voz voltou a atormentá-lo.  
- Eu também queria saber...  
´´ Um homem pode viver só de ódio? o tom triste fez Sasuke contrair o rosto.  
- Eu não sei... – admitiu ele.  
´´ Sasuke,por favor! suplicou a voz. ´´Não desista...  
- Droga Hinata!Eu tentei! – falou em voz alta. Só então se deu conta do nome pronunciado! Aquela voz era...Sim ele a reconhecia,porque era a voz da única garota que amou de verdade! Hinata...  
´´Sasuke...Por que?sussurrou a voz inconformada. ´´ Por que desistiu de mim?  
- Eu não desisti! Eu só...- começou ele quando ouviu batidas na porta.  
´´ Adeus Sasuke...disse a voz agora tão baixa que Sasuke quase não a ouviu.  
- Espera! – gritou ele ignorando as batidas insistentes. – Hinata? – chamou ele depois de um longo silencio. – Hinata!

- Uchiha Sasuke! Tenho uma mensagem para você! – gritou alguém do lado de fora. Sem alternativa Sasuke correu até a porta e a abriu com brusquidão.  
- O que é? – perguntou rudemente vendo um anbu parado do lado de fora.  
- Tenho uma mensagem da Hokage-sama...Ela quer que você vá ao escritório dela. – disse o anbu em tom de desagrado.  
- Ok. – respondeu Sasuke batendo a porta na cara do anbu.  
- Moleque mal-educado! – o ouviu resmungar antes de sumir pelos portões do clã.  
Sasuke ficou olhando a sala vazia,esperando algo acontecer,no entanto nada viu e principalmente nada ouviu. Logo foi para seu quarto e colocou seu colete jounin,depois saiu de casa sem se preocupar em trancar a porta.  
Andou rapidamente pela a vila pensando nas palavras de Hinata...ou seja lá quem fosse o intruso na sua cabeça. Talvez não houvesse ninguém...Devia estar louco mesmo. Mas uma coisa boa foi tirada disso tudo...A voz dela...O timbre suave que lhe causava arrepios de prazer pelo corpo... Ouvir a voz dela outra vez foi como achar um copo d'agua no deserto...  
- Estou imaginando coisas. – murmurou subindo as escadas que levavam ao escritório de Tsunade.  
- Boa tarde Sasuke. – saudou Shizune. – Tsunade-sama está te esperando.  
Sasuke não disse nada,apenas entrou no escritório e encontrou a Hokage assinando uma pilha de papeis.  
- Ah! Você veio rápido. – elogiou ela.  
- Queria me ver? – perguntou desinteressado.  
- Sim...Como vão Mayumi e Aida? – falou Tsunade fitando Sasuke.  
- Que eu saiba estão muito bem...  
- Ótimo...Sabia que você se sairia bem. – exclamou a Hokage. – Recebi uma carta do  
Pai de Mayumi...O senhor Miugi quer que a filha volte para o vilarejo imediatamente!

- Certo...Quando nós partimos? – perguntou Sasuke sem se abalar. - Essa é a questão Sasuke...Resolvi encerrar sua missão por aqui. – Tsunade sorria para Sasuke de modo calmo.  
- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou ele desconfiado.  
- Ora...Você já fez demais hospedando e tomando conta das garotas! – ela falou de modo convincente mais Sasuke sentiu que a Hokage mentia.  
- Ok...E o verdadeiro motivo? – perguntou sem se deixar enganar.  
- Verdadeiro motivo? – o sorriso dela vacilou um pouco e Sasuke tinha certeza que havia algo por trás dessa historia. – Tudo bem...Vejo que não consegui enganar você...- resmungou mal-humorada.  
- É...E então?  
- O vilarejo Origushi está meio hostil em relação ao ninjas de Konoha...  
- Por que? – agora ele estava realmente surpreso.  
- Digamos que recentemente um ninja da vila esteve lá e causou uma grande confusão ...Eles ficaram furiosos com Konoha!  
- Quem foi? – Sasuke sentia o desprezo crescendo dentro dele.  
- Difícil saber...Nos últimos meses nenhum ninja foi a Origushi sob as minhas ordens,então presumo que o suposto ninja deve ter ido em missão por algum clã.  
- E por que eu não posso ir?  
- Bem...Você tem andado estranho Sasuke...  
- O que quer dizer?! - exclamou já um tanto alterado.  
- Viu o que eu quero dizer? – perguntou cética. – Basta uma fagulha para que você exploda...Acha que conseguiria tolerar a situação em Origushi sem arrumar mais problemas para Konoha?  
- Tenho certeza. – falou ele um tanto taciturno.  
- Pois eu não acho!  
Antes que Sasuke pudesse retrucar uma batida na porta o fez se calar.  
- Entre. – gritou a Hokage aliviada pela interrupção.  
- Queria me ver Tsunade-sama. – perguntou Neji entrando no escritório.  
- Sim Neji,tenho uma missão pra você. – anunciou Tsunade ignorando o ar chocado de Sasuke,que já começava a entender a situação. – Você vai escoltar duas...  
- Espera um minuto! – rosnou Sasuke. – Você vai mandar ele?!

- Algum problema? – perguntou Tsunade exasperada.  
- Sim,todos! Essa missão é minha!  
- Era...E a cada minuto tenho mais certeza que tomei a atitude certa!  
- Então acha que esse Hyuuga é melhor do que eu?! – Sasuke já estava perdendo o controle. Como ela podia fazer aquilo com ele?!  
- Até que enfim enxergou a verdade... – disse Neji que até agora ficara quieto...Até ouvir o desprezo na voz de Sasuke ao pronunciar seu sobrenome!  
- Não estava falando com você! – rebateu Sasuke com os dentes cerrados.  
- Mais eu estou falando com você Uchiha! – os dois se encaravam de forma desafiadora. – Não fique tão bravo por perder esta missão...Não é sua culpa não ser bom o bastante...  
- Maldito! – berrou Sasuke partindo pra cima de Neji.  
- Agora chega! – gritou Tsunade se enfiando entre os dois. – Nada de brigas aqui dentro!  
Sasuke parou no ato,fixou seu olhar no rosto inexpressivo de Neji percebendo que estava fazendo papel de idiota.  
- Desculpe Hokage-sama...- pediu a contra gosto.  
- Certo...- remungou ela jogando um envelope para ele. – Seu pagamento...  
Sasuke não respondeu,e sem olhar pra trás deixou o escritório um tanto deprimido.  
´´ O que há comigo? pensou muito irritado. Esperou uma voz falar em sua cabeça,mais nada aconteceu...Só havia o triste silêncio de sempre...

Neji encontrou a casa muito quieta,mesmo sem demonstrar,ainda estava tenso pela ´´quase brigacom Sasuke,não fora sua intenção provoca-lo mais ainda guardava um certo ressentimento pelo que houve com sua prima. Só percebeu o estado de nervos que Sasuke se encontrava tarde demais...E ainda levou um sermão da Hokage por isso!  
´´ Ele também está sofrendo... pensou Neji sentindo que ele mesmo teria de acabar com toda essa confusão entre Hinata e Sasuke.

Pensando na prima,se dirigiu até o escritório da casa esperando ver o rosto delicado de Hinata enterrado sob uma pilha de papeis,mais ao chegar perto do escritório ouviu a mais desagradável das vozes...  
- Hiashi-sama isso é impossível! – falava Souchirou. – Tenho certeza que Hyuuga-sama vai estar com a saúde melhor até o dia do casamento!  
- Espero que esteja certo...- comentou Hiashi. – Adiar essa cerimônia seria uma vergonha para o clã!  
´´ A saúde de Hinata?! Adiar a cerimônia?!pensou Neji ,aquilo estava soando muito estranho... Sem alternativa bateu na porta do escritório. Primeiro porque Hiashi não era bobo e já devia ter percebido a sua presença. E segundo porque queria saber o que estava havendo com Hinata.  
- Entre Neji – autorizou Hiashi. Neji entrou silenciosamente fazendo uma pequena reverencia á Hiashi.  
- Souchirou... – comprimentou friamente sem lhe dirigir o olhar.  
- Olá Neji... – devolveu o comprimento também de modo frio.  
- E Então? O que Tsunade queria com você. – perguntou Hiashi.  
- Me deu uma missão. – revelou o rapaz. – Devo escoltar duas garotas ao vilarejo Origushi. Uma delas é filha de um senhor feudal importante.  
- Vilarejo Origushi...- repetiu Hiashi. – Souchirou esteve lá á meu pedido á algumas semanas...  
- Verdade? – perguntou Neji realmente interessado agora.  
- Sim...Um Vilarejozinho medíocre... – informou Souchirou com desprezo na voz. – Fui fazer um favor a um aliado do clã Hyuuga...  
´´ Será que foi ele?questionou Neji. Não podia ser...Ou podia? Um membro do clã Hyuuga teria mesmo causado toda essa confusão entre Origushi e Konoha?

Olhou para Souchirou que mantinha um enigmático sorriso no rosto. De qualquer forma Neji iria até Origushi...E se fosse mesmo Souchirou o causador disso tudo... Teria bons motivos para desintegrá-lo aos olhos de Hiashi e do clã Hyuuga! Hiashi ia mesmo querer um homem desses para desposar a própria filha?  
Um sorriso desdenhoso tomou o rosto de Neji enquanto fitava discretamente o rapaz ao seu lado.  
- E quando vai partir? – perguntou Hiashi estranhando a expressão feliz do sobrinho.  
- Amanhã cedo. – respondeu prontamente o rapaz.  
- Será que você volta a tempo para o meu casamento? – Souchirou sabia que Neji demoraria no mínimo uns três dias para chegar a Origushi,e se ainda tinha que escoltar duas prováveis inúteis camponesas,demoraria ainda mais... – Não quero que o ´´priminho queridode Hyuuga-sama falte a cerimônia!  
- Não perderia isso por nada... – falou Neji não dando corda a provocação. - E Hinata-sama? Pensei que estivesse aqui.  
- Hinata não está se sentindo bem. – informou Hiashi. – Sofreu um desmaio pouco depois que você saiu.  
- Um desmaio? – se alarmou Neji.  
- Deve ser o nervoso com o casamento...Mulheres! – resmungou Souchirou de forma um tanto desagradável.  
- Hiashi-sama,se me der licença vou ver Hinata-sama. – e sem mesmo esperar a resposta do tio saiu da sala indo para o quarto de Hinata. Nem se preocupou em bater na porta,entrou sem fazer barulho encontrando Hinata deitada em sua cama com uma toalha úmida na testa. Aproximou-se devagar temendo acordar a prima e depois de um momento de hesitação tocou o rosto dela de leve

- Neji-nii-san...- sussurrou Hinata com a voz fraca.  
- Pensei que estava dormindo. – admitiu Neji – Como você está?  
- Bem...Só descansando um pouco... – falou ela ainda de olhos fechados.  
- E o que o médico disse? – perguntou ele preocupado.  
- Medico? – se surpreendeu Hinata.  
- Hiashi-sama não chamou um médico? – agora ele estava realmente chocado.  
- E-Eu...N-Não p-permiti. – revelou corando subitamente.  
- Entendo... – disse ele um pouco desconfiado. – Não se preocupe agora eu vou cuidar de você.  
- Obrigada...Neji-nii-san...  
- Devia ter recusado a missão...- murmurou inconformado  
- Não se preocupe comigo. – disse ela abrindo os olhos de leve. – Você vai demorar muito?  
- Vou voltar o mais rápido que eu puder. – respondeu Neji parecendo confiante. – Só preciso acompanhar duas garotas e...  
- Garotas?! – interrompeu Hanabi entrando no quarto. – Que garotas?  
- Por favor Hanabi-sama agora não... – avisou Neji olhando do preocupado para Hinata.  
- Não se preocupe Neji...- começou Hanabi com um sorriso meigo. – E boa sorte na sua missão!  
- Sei...Obrigado. – agradeceu estranhando o novo comportamento de Hanabi. - É melhor deixarmos Hinata-sama descansar agora.  
- Certo,até mais tarde neechan. – disse Hanabi dando um pequeno beijo no rosto de Hinata.  
- Até mais tarde Hanabi...- respondeu ela baixinho. Neji e Hanabi deixaram o quarto, e Hinata pôde ouvir seus passos se distanciando no corredor até o silencio reinar outra vez.

Vinha escondendo de todos as fortes dores que estava sentindo ultimamente. Se sentia cada vez mais fraca e doente.  
Sentia-se tonta e frequentemente seu estomago se revirava com facilidade. Hinata tinha certeza que era tudo um tipo de abalo emocional. Tinha passado por muitos problemas nos últimos meses e infelizmente não era nem metade do ainda estava por vir...  
´´Preciso ser forte pensou tristemente,sabia que sua felicidade dependia somente dela, precisava lutar com todas as suas forças!  
Se pelo menos tivesse Sasuke,sentia tanto a falta dele...Do sorriso,do jeito de falar,de como o seu cabelo rebelde caía por cima dos olhos...A saudade era quase insuportável, só não havia enlouquecido ainda por que sentia como se de certa forma estivesse ligada a Sasuke. Como se o amor que sentia por ele tivesse se tornado algo maior que a compreensão...Talvez fosse só uma tola apaixonada...Mais tinha certeza que algo crescia dentro dela...Algo que só pertencia a eles dois...

O dia mal amanhecera e Neji já estava de pé,ele arrumava suas coisas cuidadosamente para a missão. Tomou seu café da manhã e preparou um chá para Hinata. Não queria ter de sair do clã num momento tão difícil,no entanto não podia trair a confiança da Hokage e ainda queria investigar a suposta visita de Souchirou a Origushi,dependendo dos seus resultados poderia salvar a prima do casamento!  
Ele passou rapidamente pelo corredor com a bandeja nas mãos,chegando em frente ao aposento de Hinata,abriu a porta cuidadosamente para não despertar a prima.  
Entretando ficou parado na porta,pois sentiu uma presença as suas costas e algo lhe dava certeza de que era Hanabi. Com um suspiro desanimado fingiu que não percebeu

nada e entrou no quarto de Hinata. Colocou a bandeja em cima do criado mudo e fitou o rosto pálido e cansado da Hyuuga.  
´´O que está havendo Hinata-sama? perguntou já imaginando a resposta,por mais que não quisesse pensar o pior,seus extintos não costumavam se enganar.  
- Por favor se cuide...- murmurou ele antes de deixar o quarto de Hinata.  
Pegou suas coisas e deixou o clã Hyuuga apressado para o clã Uchiha,sabia da provável possibilidade de encontrar Sasuke,portanto estava preparado para não ceder as provocações dele. Não podia se dar ao luxo de ter uma briga com Sasuke.  
´´Afinal não posso perder tempo..pensou desdenhoso. Quando mais rápido chegasse em Origushi,mais rápido voltaria a Konoha...Pelo menos era isso que ele esperava...  
Chegando aos portões do clã Uchiha nem precisou chamar,Sasuke já o esperava do lado de fora,e pela sua expressão também parecia disposto a não partir para violência.  
- Chegou cedo...- comentou o Uchiha.  
- E as garotas? – perguntou Neji.  
- Se arrumando... – falou Sasuke sem interesse aparente.  
- Espero que não demorem muito...  
- Por que? Está com pressa? – Sasuke tentava mais não conseguia evitar o sarcasmo  
- Quero voltar a tempo para o...  
- Casamento! – interrompeu o Uchiha de forma grosseira. – O casamento da sua prima não é?  
- Sim...Esse fim de semana...No aniversario dela. – respondeu Neji calmamente.  
- Hum...- resmungou ele. – Espero que ela seja feliz...  
- Você mente muito mal...- atacou Neji.  
- O que? – exclamou Sasuke já sentindo o sangue ferver.  
- Sabe que ela não pode ser feliz sem você...  
- Isso não é verdade! – falou Sasuke cruzando os braços de forma brusca.  
- Sua teimosia é patética... – começou Neji. – Posso deduzir o que houve entre vocês...E se você despreza uma mulher como Hinata-sama...Só posso dizer que é um grande imbecil.

- Ela me enganou!  
- Você já foi perdoado Sasuke... – lembrou Neji. – Quando fugiu para se unir a Orochimaru...O que faria se voltasse a Vila e seus amigos te virassem as costas? – Sasuke não sabia o que responder. - Sabe por que eles não o fizeram? Porque eles te amam e quem ama perdoa...Então só posso deduzir que você não ama a Hinata-sama. – concluiu Neji com pesar.  
- É claro que eu amo... – admitiu Sasuke.  
- Não é pra mim que devia dizer isso. – respondeu Neji com aparente satisfação.  
´´Ainda há esperança Hinata-sama!pensou o Hyuuga um tanto aliviado.  
- Sasuke-san! – gritou Mayumi correndo em direção dos dois.  
- Ah...Já está pronta...- comentou Sasuke um pouco abalado pelas palavras de Neji. – Ele vai levar vocês...  
- É um prazer revê-lo Neji-san – comprimentou Mayumi com um grande sorriso.  
- O prazer é meu...Não devia ter outra garota com você?  
- Ah sim! Aida foi até o clã Inuzuka se despedir do Kiba-kun.  
- Então vamos encontra-la no caminho. – disse Neji sem demonstrar a impaciência que borbulhava por dentro dele.  
- Está certo! – respondeu Mayumi alegremente. – Sasuke-san obrigado por tudo!  
- Não fiz nada demais. – disse o Uchiha um pouco incomodado com a situação.  
- Serio,eu e Aida vamos sentir saudades! – exclamou a garota abraçando Sasuke de surpresa. – Você foi muito legal! – continuou ela com lagrimas nos olhos.  
- Hã...certo. – resmungou Sasuke sem jeito,não sabia se era por estar sendo abraçado

por uma garota chorona no meio da rua ou por estar sendo abraçado por uma garota chorona na frente de Neji!  
- Comovente...- disse o Hyuuga com um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Podemos ir Neji-san. – falou Mayumi fungando um pouco.  
- Agora ela toda sua. – atacou Sasuke quando Neji passou por ele. – Espera até se despedir dela na volta de Origushi...  
- Não pretendo fazer isso em publico. – respondeu o Hyuuga em tom de deboche.  
Sasuke observou os dois sumirem de vista para entrar no seu clã. Agora estava sozinho de novo. Por lado estava feliz por ter sua privacidade de novo...Mais por outro a solidão o deixava deprimido. Entretanto no fundo do peito sabia que nem um milhão de pessoas ali dentro o fariam se sentir em casa...Pois só iria encontrar o seu verdadeiro lar ao lado de uma pessoa... 

Neji,Mayumi e Aida chegaram ao portões da vila sem nenhum imprevisto. No começo ele se aborreceu um pouco pela lentidão delas. Mais depois teve de se conformar pois,as garotas não eram ninjas.  
- Não fique assim Aida! – consolou Mayumi. – Você vai rever Kiba-kun em outras oportunidades.  
- Realmente foi uma pena eu não o ter encontrado em casa pra me despedir. – disse a ruiva com muita tristeza.  
- Não se preocupe! – falou Mayumi. – Logo voltaremos a Konoha!

´´Eu duvido muito...pensou Neji,pois com a confusão entre Konoha e Origushi tinha certeza que as duas não seriam autorizadas a voltar tão cedo.  
- Ei Neji! Me espera! – uma voz gritou um pouco atrás deles. Neji nem precisou se virar para saber quem era.  
- Hanabi-sama! - murmurou alarmado. – O que faz aqui? Hinata-sama passou mal de novo?  
- Claro que não! Você se preocupa demais! – a moça exclamou jovialmente.  
- Então o que houve? – perguntou mais relaxado.  
- Eu vou á missão com você! – gritou Hanabi explodindo de alegria.  
- Você?! – perguntou perplexo.  
- Nós! - uma voz corrigiu.  
- Kiba-kun! – exclamou Aida com o rosto corado ao avistar Kiba e Akamaru se aproximando do grupo.  
- Partimos agora? – perguntou Hanabi agarrando braço do primo.  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? – exigiu Neji.  
- Claro...Eu fui até o escritório da Hokage e pedi pra ir com você na missão...Mas quando cheguei lá esse aí estava fazendo a mesma coisa. – disse ela apontando para Kiba com um gesto de cabeça.  
- Isso aí! Vamos todos juntos! – gritou Kiba colocando o braço envolta dos ombros de Aida.  
- Não vamos não. – devolveu Neji. – Essa missão é minha!  
- Mas Neji nós vamos te ajudar. – sussurrou Hanabi insinuante. – Além do mais foram ordens da Hokage!  
- Quem vai cuidar de Hinata-sama?

- Ela já está bem melhor! – rebateu Hanabi. – E tenho certeza que ela ficara bem mais tranqüila sabendo que eu vou tomar conta de você! - Estamos perdendo tempo! – falou Kiba acariciando a cabeça de Akamaru.  
- Neji-san...Temos que ir...- disse Mayumi olhando para Hanabi que continuava agarrada a Neji.  
- Tá olhando o que? – perguntou Hanabi de maneira brusca.  
- Hanabi! – ralhou Neji. – Se não tem outro jeito...Vamos...  
- Ótimo! – exclamou Hanabi abraçando ele.  
E assim o grupo formado por cinco pessoas...E um cachorro...deixou Konoha em direção ao vilarejo Origushi. Cada um deles com um objetivo secreto em mente...

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16 Doce e Amargo

Hinata se levantou cedo aquela manhã,o pai fizera questão de que ela fosse pessoalmente ao escritório da Hokage convida-la para seu casamento que se realizaria no final daquela semana. Hinata não sabia por que era assim tão importante que ela fosse até lá,mais estava feliz por poder sair do clã um pouco,ansiava respirar livre novamente sem ninguém seguindo seus passos o tempo todo.  
Essa expectativa a animou bastante,já que não tinha andando muito bem de saúde nos últimos dias,e sem Neji e Hanabi por perto se sentia cada vez mais só naquele clã.  
Deixou o quarto com um pequeno sorriso no rosto,a casa como sempre estava silenciosa,não sabia muito bem onde o pai estava,por isso resolveu sair sem avisar,pois,de qualquer jeito ele não iria se preocupar mesmo...  
Saindo de casa caminhou animada pelas ruas do clã,e assim que avistou o portão já perto,a ansiedade apertou seu estomago de forma intensa.  
´´Só mais um pouco!pensou Hinata a poucos passos de lá,quando finalmente chegou em frente aos grandes e intimidadores portões do clã Hyuuga,Hinata sentiu até vontade de cantar,passou por eles tão feliz que nem notou que alguém a aguardava do lado de fora .  
- Hinata. – chamou Hiashi fazendo garota pular de susto. - Onde pensa que vai?  
- P-Pai? – disse Hinata muito surpresa por ver Hiashi ali fora. – O que f-faz aqui? –perguntou sem conseguir se conter.

- O que acha que eu estou fazendo? – falou Hiashi rispidamente. – Organizando sua saída do clã.  
- Mais pai o que...- começou Hinata mais perdeu a fala ao notar vários ninjas do clã enfileirados perto dos portões.  
- Selecionei os dez melhores ninjas do clã para te escoltar até lá. – anunciou Hiashi fingindo não notar a cara de espanto de Hinata.  
- Não é p-preciso tudo i-isso. – disse Hinata sentindo toda a alegria ir embora de uma vez só. – Eu nunca precisei de tudo isso pra sair. Neji-nii-san sempre me acompanhou e...  
- Neji não está aqui agora,portanto tenho que cuidar de sua segurança da forma que for necessária. – cortou Hiashi.  
- Pai eu não a-acho...  
- Escutem! – ordenou ele aos ninjas. – Não deixem que ninguém se aproxime de minha filha até ela estar na presença da Hokage. Entenderam?  
- Sim Hiashi-sama! – os ninjas responderam num uníssono fazendo Hinata se arrepiar.  
- Agora vá Hinata! – disse Hiashi . – Eles a cercaram para protegê-la de qualquer perigo.  
E antes que Hinata pudesse dizer alguma coisa se viu rodeada por dez ninjas dispostos a matar para protege-la. Eles eram como uma muralha entre ela e o mundo exterior,o que fez perceber que não importava aonde fosse nunca poderia ser livre de verdade.  
- Podemos ir Hyuuga-sama? – perguntou um jovem ninja da Souke chamado Kazu.

- Sim... Mais não pela rua principal – decidiu Hinata tentando evitar chamar a atenção dos moradores da vila. Se é que isso era possível...

- Pronto aqui está. – disse a jovem atendente da venda entregando o pacote de compras a Sasuke que já esperava com o dinheiro na mão.  
- Obrigado. – respondeu ele distraidamente.  
- Posso fazer mais alguma coisa por você? – perguntou a garota com um olhar insinuante cheio de ´´boas intenções.  
- Não,obrigado.  
- Tem certeza? – insistiu a garota dando um sorriso provocante.  
Ele nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de responder,pegou suas compras e saiu da venda deixando a garota com ar espantado no rosto.  
Sasuke se sentia um pouco frustrado com aquela situação,tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés...Menos a que ele queria!  
Tentando evitar as pessoas,entrou numa rua menos movimentada,foi quando viu um grupo de anbus em frente a uma casa,também haviam algumas pessoas curiosas que deixavam de seguir seus caminhos pra saber que tipo de confusão estava havendo ali.  
´´Idiotas...pensou Sasuke sem diminuir o passo,já ia direto para seu clã quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar o ombro. O Uchiha se virou rapidamente e se deparou com um anbu que ele sabia conhecer de algum lugar...Mais onde?

- O que? – perguntou mais rudemente do que pretendia. Mais antes que o anbu pudesse se manifestar,eles ouviram exclamações surpresas das pessoas que estavam ali de bobeira. Sasuke nem teria prestado atenção se um nome não tivesse sido pronunciado.  
Hyuuga.  
- É ela mesmo? – perguntou uma mulher muito curiosa.  
Sasuke se virou lentamente sentindo o coração disparar. A poucos metros dali uma comitiva de 10 ninjas do clã Hyuuga marchava em direção ao escritório da Hokage. No meio deles estava á pessoa mais importante da sua vida.  
Ele sentiu o ar faltar,podia vê-la claramente ali entre os ninjas,o mesmo cabelo,o mesmo jeito delicado de andar,só que o rosto antes sorridente,estava tão abatido quanto o dele.  
A comitiva já estava passando por ele,quando ela o viu,o choque em seu rosto foi tão grande que Sasuke por um segundo desejou não estar ali. Hinata parou de andar sentindo as pernas bambas. Não podia acreditar que de tantos caminhos para chegar ao escritório da Hokage,tinha que encontra-lo logo naquele que ela mesma escolheu por achar mais tranqüilo. Ela sentiu uma dor estranha no peito,como se alguma coisa estivesse apertando seu coração sem nenhuma piedade.  
Sabia que todos a olhavam com curiosidade,inclusive os ninjas de seu próprio clã,só que por mais que tentasse não conseguia se mexer.  
´´Sasuke-kun!pensou sentindo um misto de alegria e medo. Apesar do nervoso tentou sorrir pra ele. Mais a única coisa de que recebeu de Sasuke foi á indiferença. E ele não lhe fez nenhum gesto,nem um sorriso,nem esboçou alguma reação,só ficou olhando pra ela como se sua mente estivesse a quilômetros de distancia.

- Hyuuga-sama? – chamou Kazu preocupado com a súbita palidez da líder. - Está se sentindo mal?  
- N-Não Kazu...E-Estou bem...- respondeu Hinata respirando fundo para acalmar seu coração. E sem olhar para Sasuke recomeçou a marcha até o escritório da Hokage sentindo que deixava uma parte de si para trás.  
- Hinata! – gritou Sasuke com todo o fôlego que tinha em seus pulmões. A comitiva parou novamente e Sasuke sentiu dez Byakugans lhe dirigirem olhares hostis. Sem se importar ele deixou suas compras caírem no chão e caminhou até o grupo sentindo o silenciou opressor daquela rua que até pouco tempo atrás estava uma zona.  
- Hinata...Posso falar com você um minuto? – perguntou olhando diretamente para moça que ao contrario dos outros Hyuugas mantinha a cabeça baixa.  
- É Hyuuga-sama pra você! – respondeu o jovem ninja a quem viu Hinata se dirigir a pouco tempo atrás.  
- Hinata,por favor! – pediu Sasuke ouvindo um burburinho na multidão atrás de si.  
- Hyuuga-sama não pode perder tempo. – continuou o Hyuuga,deixando Sasuke um pouco irritado.  
- E-Eu... – começou Hinata fazendo todos olharem pra ela. – Eu tenho um minuto pra você Sasuke-kun...  
- Mais Hinata-sama! Hiashi-sama disse que...  
- Eu posso tomar minhas próprias decisões Kazu. – cortou Hinata num tom de voz que Sasuke nunca tinha ouvido antes.  
- Me d-desculpe Hyuuga-sama. – pediu o rapaz com o rosto vermelho.  
- Não tem problema...- disse Hinata sorrindo gentilmente. – Agora me espere com os outros aqui. – e dizendo isso saiu do grupo de proteção ficando frente a frente com Sasuke pela primeira vez em muitos dias.

– O que v-você q-quer me dizer? – perguntou bastante nervosa.  
- Bem... – começou ele sem saber exatamente o que devia falar.  
´´Anda diz alguma coisa idiota!pensou exasperado. Afinal desde quando ele perdia a fala na frente de uma garota?  
- Sasuke-kun... – chamou ela baixinho.  
- Eu...Só queria saber se você está bem... – improvisou ele.  
- Ah...S-Sim...E-Eu estou... – o tom triste na voz dela foi como um soco no estomago dele. Tinha decepcionado a sí mesmo,a mulher que amava e de quebra toda a multidão que assistia a cena atentamente...  
- Eu...Tenho que ir Sasuke-kun... – disse Hinata de cabeça baixa.  
- Não! Espera só mais um pouco! – começou a sentir o pânico crescer dentro dele. Por que não conseguia dizer o quando a amava? Por que deixava seu orgulho o dominar daquele jeito?!  
- Não posso...Tenho assuntos a tratar com a Hokage...Sobre o meu casamento. – falou Hinata sem pensar em suas palavras.  
De repente todo rio de sentimentos que Sasuke tinha pra dizer a ela secou em sua garganta, assim como a urgência de estar perto dela.  
- Ah...Legal. – disse ele virando as costas para a líder do clã Hyuuga. – Não vou mais tomar seu tempo...Hyuuga-sama. – respondeu frisando a ultima parte.  
Hinata sentiu as lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos,mais antes que fizesse uma cena na rua e principalmente na frente de Sasuke,voltou para perto de seu grupo que rapidamente assumiu suas posições para protege-la.

Sasuke os viu voltar a marchar em direção ao escritório da Hokage enquanto recolhia suas compras do chão.  
- Estão olhando o que?! – perguntou rudemente a algumas crianças que o observavam com interesse.  
- Você não a merece...- disse o anbu lhe entregando uma garrafa de suco que estava no chão.  
- E o que você tem haver com isso? – rosnou Sasuke ameaçadoramente.  
- Mais do que você imagina... – respondeu o anbu – O casamento dela é sua culpa.  
- Não lembro de ter pedido sua opinião. – rebateu o Uchiha levantando com suas compras e ignorando o anbu á seu lado. – Cuida da sua vida.  
Fingindo não reparar nos olhares curiosos ele saiu rapidamente daquela rua andando o mais rápido que podia até o clã Uchiha. Abriu a porta de casa com um estrondo irritado,e jogou as compras sem nenhum cuidado em cima da mesa.  
- Como eu sou idiota! – resmungou pra quem quisesse ouvir. Não sabia se estava com mais raiva de si ou de Hinata. – Por que ela tinha que falar na droga do casamento?!  
Ele já sabia da futura união de Hinata com o´´ verme insignificante,mais por que ela tinha que lembra–lo disso?  
´´ O casamento dela é sua culpa as palavras do anbu ecoavam em sua cabeça incessantemente. E se fosse verdade? E se ela só estivesse levando essa historia de casamento em frente porque ele não tomava uma atitude. Fechando os olhos Sasuke se lembrou claramente da feição triste de Hinata aquela manhã. Por culpa dele obviamente!

´´O casamento dela é sua culpanovamente a frase veio para lhe perturbar. O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse se declarado pra ela no meio da rua? Ela desistiria do casamento? Mais por que não conseguiu falar? Por que travou daquele jeito na hora mais importante de sua vida?  
´´O casamento dela é sua culpaprecisava dizer a ela,talvez se corresse ainda a encontraria no escritório da Hokage! Mais e se ela não quisesse conversar? Seria compreensível depois do jeito que ele a tratou na rua...E se fosse encontra-la e travasse de novo? Iria magoá-la outra vez?  
´´O casamento dela é sua culpa  
- Não...Não é minha culpa... – respondeu em voz alta. – Por que esse casamento não vai acontecer!  
Hinata tinha que saber de seus sentimentos! De um jeito ou de outro ela tinha que estar consciente de que ele a amava e que se ela o amasse também poderiam ficar juntos!  
Mais se depois se saber ela ainda quisesse se casar com o ´´verme insignificante... Pelo menos ele não teria desistido sem lutar não é mesmo?  
Tomada sua decisão,Sasuke foi até seu quarto e pegou um bloco de folhas e uma caneta. Sentou-se a mesa e ficou ali olhando pensativamente a folha em branco a sua frente.  
Já que ele não conseguiu verbalizar seus sentimentos,talvez escreve-los fosse mais fácil...Só não podia correr o risco de falhar de novo!  
Hesitando um pouco pegou a caneta e escreveu as primeiras palavras na folha:

´´ Querida Hinata

Você é a mulher da minha vida...

- Não...Meloso demais. – ele rasgou a folha e amassou.

´´Querida Hinata

Por que você tinha que escolher logo aquele verme pra se casar?

- Não...Arrogante demais...Apesar do cara ser mesmo um verme... – mais uma vez outra bolinha de papel foi parar no chão junto aos seus pés.

´´Querida Hinata

Eu sou um idiota...

- Definitivamente não! – resmungou frustrado. Por que não conseguia expressar seus sentimentos? Só tinha que deixar aquele orgulho bobo de lado e dizer a Hinata que a amava! Era tão simples...Então por que não conseguia?!  
Novamente Sasuke pegou a caneta e se inclinou para escrever,só que dessa vez algo diferente aconteceu. Ele escreveu,uma linha,duas,três,e parecia que tudo que ele havia guardado dentro de sí aquele tempo todo estava saindo aos jorros pela ponta da caneta. Logo a folha em branco se tornou um mar de palavras,aquela era sua ultima chance de dizer a Hinata tudo o que se passava em seu coração. Quando finalmente parou de escreveu,passou os olhos atentamente pela folha se sentindo muito estranho ao ter consciência que uma outra pessoa iria saber de todos os seus pensamentos mais secretos.

- Que humilhante... – a frase saiu de sua boca sem que ele nem se desse conta.  
´´ Não é humilhante...É...Amor.pensou decidido a não deixar que o orgulho tomasse conta dele outra vez. Com um sorriso satisfeito assinou um simples ´´Uchiha Sasuke no final da folha e a dobrou.  
Agora a questão era...Como ia fazer para aquela carta chegasse nas mãos de Hinata sem a intromissão de ninguém?  
De repente o sorriso de Sasuke mudou de feliz para sarcástico como num passe de mágica.  
- Vai ser interessante. – murmurou ele saindo clã Uchiha com uma idéia maluca na cabeça.

Hinata estava deitada em sua cama perdida em um turbilhão de emoções.  
´´Sasuke-kun não me ama mais.ele a odiava,agora tinha certeza absoluta,pelo jeito que a tratou na rua ficou claro não só pra ela mais pra todos que estava ali.  
´´Por que não consigo esquece-lo? se perguntava tristemente,afinal não podia continuar apaixonada por alguém que desprezava. Mais por que era tão difícil esquecer aquele Uchiha?!  
Não podia mais esperar por um milagre,esse tipo de coisa nunca aconteceu com ela,seu destino já fora traçado desde que nasceu e pelo jeito Sasuke não fazia parte dele.  
Hinata se sentia cada vez mais só é perdida,sempre fez tudo pelos outros e nada por si mesma,não que estivesse reclamando por ajudar as pessoas mas,por que não podia ter a única coisa que queria na vida? O amor de Sasuke... Será que essa era realmente sua sina? Primeiro perdeu Naruto e agora Sasuke...Por que tudo era sempre mais difícil pra ela?

´´Se ao menos Neji-nii-san estivesse aqui pra me ajudar...mais não estava,nem mesmo Neji poderia fazer Sasuke mudar de ideia,o primo não iria protege-la dessa vez,tinha que suportar tudo sozinha agora.  
Uma batida na porta desviou os sentimentos de Hinata,que sentou imediatamente na cama.  
- Entre. – disse Hinata em tom baixo.  
- Hyuuga-sama. – chamou uma criada. - Um anbu mandou entregar isto nas mãos da líder. Disse que é extremamente urgente  
- Ok...Pode ir obrigada. – respondeu Hinata laconicamente pegando o envelope branco que a criada lhe estendia. Assim que ela saiu Hinata examinou o carta,reparando em como seu nome fora escrito de forma elegante na parte de trás do envelope. A letra era bonita,porém firme, o que a fez ficar mais curiosa ainda para saber de quem era.  
Hinata abriu a carta cuidadosamente,assim que desdobrou o papel branco seu olhar pousou imediatamente na assinatura no final da carta.  
Ela sentiu o sangue gelar,e o papel escorreu devagar por suas mãos caindo em frente a seus pés.  
´´Por que ele não me deixa em paz! pensou sufocando as lagrimas. Ele não tinha o direito de brincar com seus sentimentos daquele jeito!  
- Eu odeio você...- murmurou saindo do quarto sem olhar para a folha caída tristemente no chão de madeira polida.

Sasuke aguardava ansioso em cima de uma arvore perto do clã Hyuuga,ele não sabia se Hinata iria receber sua carta,ou o que ela ia sentir quando soubesse dos sentimentos dele. Será que ia ficar feliz? Ou ia se sentir indiferente?  
Estava divagando quando um anbu subiu na arvore onde ele estava e se empoleirou num galho ao seu lado.  
- E Então?Conseguiu? – perguntou muito ansioso. - Acha que eu falharia numa coisa tão simples? – disse o anbu ajeitando a mascara.  
- Obrigado Shino. Fico te devendo uma.  
- Não fiz por você. Fiz pela Hinata. – respondeu Shino,ele sabia da situação entre Sasuke e Hinata por intermédio de Kiba,o amigo vivia tentando convence-lo a se juntarem para dar uma surra em Sasuke por magoar Hinata. Até então Shino havia resolvido não se meter,mais a cena que presenciou na rua o fez mudar de idéia,ainda não conseguia entender por que tanta confusão,afinal se o amor era mutuo por que não ficavam juntos logo? O que tem de tão complicado nisso?  
´´Talvez o amor seja complicado mesmo...pensou Shino,já que nunca havia se apaixonado não conseguia entender esse situação...Talvez nem quisesse entender!  
Sem dizer nada o Aburame agora membro da anbu desceu da árvore pronto pra seguir seu caminho sem se despedir de Sasuke.  
- Shino? – chamou Sasuke subitamente.  
- Sim...- respondeu o rapaz parando de caminhar. - Preciso de outro favor seu...

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17 Um Vilarejo Sombrio

Neji se levantou bem antes de amanhecer,não conseguia desviar os pensamentos do clã Hyuuga...O casamento de Hinata se aproximava rapidamente,ele mal conseguia segurar a ansiedade de voltar pra Konoha o mais depressa possível.  
- Comam logo. Temos que chegar a Origushi o quanto antes. – disse ficando de pé para desarmar as barracas.  
- O dia ainda nem amanheceu direito... – disse Aida bocejando.  
- Pense pelo lado positivo,logo estaremos em casa! – disse Mayumi colocando o capuz da grossa capa de viagem.  
- Ótimo...quanto antes chegarmos lá melhor. – sussurrou Hanabi observando-as.  
Como era esperado o frio e a chuva os acompanhavam sem dar trégua. Porém Neji não diminuía o ritmo da viagem. Apesar do cansaço eles seguiam completamente silenciosos. Cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.  
´´Preciso descobrir algo que incrimine Souchirou!``pensou Neji mórbido. Qualquer fato por menor que seja já podia ajudá-lo a convencer Hiashi sobre o caráter desprezível do futuro marido de Hinata.  
- Ah! Estamos quase lá! – gritou Mayumi. – O vilarejo fica depois daquele bosque. – disse pulando enquanto apontava para varias fileiras de árvores que estavam a poucos quilômetros dali.  
- Temos que passar por aquele lugar? - perguntou Hanabi olhando desconfiada.  
- Claro que não! – respondeu Mayumi como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
- Tem um outro caminho que nos permite dar a volta. – explicou Aida.  
- Ótimo...Esse lugar me da arrepios. – admitiu Kiba olhando para a nevoa que se formava ao redor das arvores.  
- Dizem que é mau assombrado. – contou Mayumi com a voz tremula. – Ah uma lenda de que uma velha Yogensha mora no bosque.  
- Yogensha? – perguntou Kiba interessado. - Sim. Uma velha bruxa que realiza pedidos em troca de sua alma. – completou Aida sentindo um arrepio.  
- Essa é a maior besteira que eu já ouvi. – debochou Hanabi caminhando na frente dos outros.  
- Não é besteira! – falou Mayumi cruzando os braços.  
- Hum...E o que mais tem nesse bosque? Um bicho-papão? – retrucou a Hyuuga rindo.  
- Já chega. Agora falta pouco,não podemos demorar por aqui. – e dizendo isso,Neji retomou a marcha para o norte,onde tinha avistado a trilha que Aida havia lhe indicado. O caminho era estreito e difícil,e em muitas ocasiões Neji teve que carregar Mayumi nas costas...Além de suportar as crises ciumentas de Hanabi...  
Quando já estava perdendo a paciência com as duas,para o seu alivio puderam finalmente avistar os portões do vilarejo Origushi.  
Apesar da empolgação e das exclamações de alegria,o grupo seguiu com cautela até as proximidades do vilarejo.  
A entrada de Origushi parecia estranhamente deserta,com certeza havia algo suspeito ali, ao se aproximarem do precário portão Neji lançou um olhar de alerta para Hanabi e Kiba,que rapidamente ficaram na defensiva.  
Mayumi não entendia por que estavam tão desconfiados de seu vilarejo,e sem esperar por ninguém correu em direção ao portão. Nem chegou a distanciar muito quando sentiu uma mão agarrar seu braço e joga-la para o lado,e antes que seu corpo chegasse ao chão ouviu um zunido agudo e sentiu algo passar muito perto de seu rosto,deixando um pequeno filete de sangue escorrer por sua bochecha.

Ainda atordoada olhou para Neji que havia se prostrado em sua frente,tentou dizer algo quando o varias kunais e shurikens voaram dos portões e das arvores ao redor em direção ao ninjas de Konoha. Eles desviaram com facilidade,aos olhos de Neji aquele ataque havia sido previsível e amador,com um sorriso cínico observou vários ninjas cercarem seu grupo.  
Hanabi impaciente como sempre foi a primeira a atacar desferindo um golpe violento contra um ninja que estava a sua frente.  
Os outros recuaram um pouco assustados com a fúria da garota,que mantinha seu byakugan ativado,lhe dando uma expressão ainda mais demoníaca.  
- Então é só isso que vocês podem fazer? – perguntou ironicamente – Temos genins em Konoha que lutam melhor que vocês!  
- Konoha? – perguntou um deles surpreso.  
- Sim. Somos de Konoha! – exclamou Kiba cruzando os braços de modo aborrecido.  
- Os ninjas de Konoha não são bem vindos aqui! – gritou um jovem ninja que logo depois se encolheu ao receber um olha mortal de Hanabi.  
- Não podemos ser piores do que ninjas que atacam seus próprios superiores. – respondeu Neji olhando para Mayumi. A moça entendeu o recado e tirou o capuz de viajem exibindo os cabelos dourados.  
- Mayumi-sama! – exclamaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui Tatsuya? – perguntou ela infantilmente a um jovem ninja que parecia estar no comando.  
- Recebemos ordens de seu pai para atacar qualquer suspeito que se aproxime dos portões. – respondeu o rapaz se curvando.  
- Essa historia de ataque primeiro e pergunte depois ta meio fora de moda... – comentou Kiba coçando a cabeça de Akamaru.

- Ninguém vai mais brigar aqui! – disse Mayumi enquanto esfregava o rosto dolorido – Espero que me desculpem...Essa não era a recepção que eu esperava...  
- Ah não esquenta com isso! – disse Kiba rindo. – Essa nem de longe foi a pior que já tivemos!  
- Mayumi,não acha melhor irmos logo até Miugi-sama? – perguntou Aida com um tom preocupado. – Ele deve estar ansioso para vê-la.  
- Ah! Eu também estou! – exclamou a garota dando pulinhos de alegria. – Por favor, venham comigo!  
Eles adentraram os portões de Origushi apesar dos rostos contrariados dos ninjas do vilarejo.  
Origushi era um modesto vilarejo que vivia precariamente nos limites de uma área rochosa. As casas foram construídas de forma humilde e as pessoas se portavam de modo amedrontado e arrisco.  
Por onde eles passavam as pessoas entravam em suas casas e fechavam as portas rapidamente.  
- Não parecem muito felizes com a nossa presença aqui... – comentou Kiba quando viu uma mulher puxar a pequena filha para dentro de casa.  
- Nosso vilarejo já foi mais hospitaleiro Kiba-kun. – disse Aida em tom triste enquanto caminhava ao lado de Akamaru. – Mais os últimos acontecimentos fizeram com que as pessoas se tornassem cada vez mais desconfiadas com estranhos.  
- Entendo. – respondeu Kiba sorrindo para a garota gentilmente.  
O grupo guiado por Mayumi caminhava pela rua principal para chegar a casa do líder do vilarejo,que já podia ser avistada em cima de uma pequena encosta. - Estamos quase lá. – disse Mayumi parecendo ansiosa. E realmente não demorou mais do que alguns minutos e já se viram diante de uma grande casa.  
- Papai! –gritou Mayumi correndo até a entrada. – Estou em casa! – porém antes que a garota entrasse a porta se abriu bruscamente.  
- Mayumi! – chamou um homem de meia idade abraçando a garota. – Finalmente você voltou! – ele era baixo e meio calvo e vestia um quimono simples,os olhos eram castanhos como os de Mayumi,mais ao invés da expressão sonhadora da garota,os dele mostravam vivacidade e perspicácia.  
- Miugi-sama. – cumprimentou Aida se curvando assim que Miugi soltou Mayumi.  
- Aida! Obrigado por cuidar da minha filha! – agradeceu Miugi sorrindo. – E...vocês? – perguntou ele olhando para os ninjas de Konoha.  
- Fomos encarregados pela Hokage para escoltar Mayumi-san – explicou Neji.  
- Ah...fico agradecido... – disse Miugi que olhava apreensivo de Neji para Hanabi. – Os lhos de vocês...São do clã Hyuuga?  
- Sim. Sou Hyuuga Neji e essa é Hyuuga Hanabi. – disse Neji notando a tensão no rosto do homem.  
- Ah! Esse é Inuzuka Kiba e Akamaru! – acrescentou Aida para que Kiba não se sentisse ofendido.  
- Sinto muito,mas membros do clã Hyuuga não são bem-vindos aqui... – falou Miugi em tom áspero.  
- Papai! – exclamou Mayumi chocada.  
- Do que está falando velhote! – exclamou Hanabi ameaçadora. – Sabe quanto trabalho tivemos pra trazer e inútil da sua filha até aqui!  
- Hanabi! – censurou Neji sentindo a tensão aumentar. - Miugi-sama perdoe minha prima por favor...Será que podemos conversar com mais calma?  
- Não tenho nada para conversar com vocês! – gritou o velho. – Saiam do meu vilarejo!  
- De jeito nenhum! –gritou Mayumi. – Eles me protegeram e me trouxeram até aqui! Não vou deixar que os trate dessa forma! Se expulsa-los nunca o perdoarei! – concluiu a garota com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Mayumi... – murmurou Miugi olhando indeciso para a filha.  
- Por favor,Miugi-sama...Eles são nossos amigos! – pediu Aida se juntando a Mayumi.  
- Está certo...Realmente precisamos conversar seriamente! – falou Miugi entrando na casa. Os outros o seguiram de modo tenso e preocupado. Apenas Neji sabia exatamente por que todo aquele ódio aos Hyuuga. Ele procurava não demonstrar ansiedade que o consumia,pois agora,finalmente descobriria a verdade sobre Hyuuga Souchirou!  
- Sentem-se. – ordenou Miugi quando entraram numa sala confortável com uma pequena mesa de chá. – Pode servir agora. – disse fazendo um gesto a criada que aguardava instruções.  
- Miugi-sama. – chamou Neji já acomodado entre Kiba e Hanabi. – A Hokage-sama me informou que Origushi estava extremamente insatisfeito com as ações de um ninja de Konoha... – começou o jovem cautelosamente.  
- Sim! Um ninja da vila de vocês nos causou um grande aborrecimento... Entre outras coisas. – resmungou o velho.  
- Certo. – disse Neji ignorando as expressões surpresas dos outros. – E a reação de Miugi-sama a nossa chegada me fez crer que esse ninja possa pertencer ao clã Hyuuga...  
- Impossível! – exclamou Hanabi se levantando bruscamente. – Ninguém do meu clã agiria dessa forma!  
- Hanabi,sente-se! – mandou Neji puxando a garota de volta ao seu lugar. - Como se chamava esse ninja? – perguntou sentindo um frio na barriga.  
- Hyuuga Souchirou. – respondeu Miugi com desprezo na voz. – Ele nos passou para trás e roubou tudo o que tínhamos de valor!  
- Hyuuga Souchirou...Onde ouvi esse nome antes... – murmurou Kiba coçando o queixo.

- O noivo da neesan?! – exclamou Hanabi se levantando novamente. – Não é possível!  
- EHHH?! – gritou Kiba se levantando também. – Esse cara é o noivo da Hinata?!  
- Entendo. – disse Neji tentando conter um sorriso de triunfo. – Tomarei as devidas providências assim que retornarmos a Konoha.  
- Neji?! Você acredita mesmo nisso?! – disse Hanabi perplexa. – O noivo da neesan não...  
- Sim. Eu acredito. – respondeu Neji com um suspiro. – Sempre desconfiei do caráter de Souchirou...Mas vou guardar minhas opiniões para quando estivermos em frente a Hiashi-sama.  
- Isso é um absurdo. – reclamou a garota cruzando os braços.  
- Um absurdo é ter o nome da nossa família manchado desse jeito. – revidou Neji. – Miugi-sama...O que exatamente aconteceu?  
- Ele veio até o vilarejo em nome do seu clã. E prometeu nos ajudar contra os irmãos Nakajima.  
- Irmãos Nakajima? – perguntou Kiba curioso. – Quem são eles?  
- São ninjas muito fortes que vem extorquindo o vilarejo á muito tempo. – explicou Mayumi com pesar. – Nós já tentamos enfrenta-los,mais nenhum de nossos ninjas foi páreo para os Nakajima.  
- Hyuuga Souchirou exigiu tudo que tínhamos de valor,para que ele os eliminasse. – continuou Miugi. – Nós entregamos tudo,e realmente acreditamos que ele iria atrás dos Nakajima quando se embrenhou no bosque...  
- No bosque? – perguntou Hanabi erguendo as sobrancelhas . – O que tem aquele bosque?  
- Dizem que os Nakajima se escondem lá...Mais ninguém nunca conseguiu provar. – falou Aida. – Eu particularmente duvido que alguém more ali...Além da Yogensha!  
- Hum. – disse Neji pensativo. – Então Souchirou entrou naquele bosque a procura dos Nakajima...Ele chegou a encontra-los?

- Ele nos garantiu que eles haviam sido eliminados! – falou Miugi se alterando. – No entanto poucos dias depois que ele partiu o vilarejo foi atacado novamente!  
- Que sujeira! – disse Kiba fazendo uma careta. – Enganar as pessoas dessa forma...Esse cara é mesmo noivo da Hinata? – perguntou em tom de desagrado.  
- Ex-noivo. – corrigiu Neji. – Agora tenho tudo para impedir essa união.  
- Se isso for mesmo verdade...Temos que voltar ao clã imediatamente! – exclamou Hanabi parecendo ansiosa.  
- Um momento...- pediu Neji se levantando. – Miugi-sama...Por favor,permita que meus companheiros e eu façamos uma investigação naquele bosque.  
- O que?! – gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Mas Neji-san é muito perigoso! – gritou Mayumi. – E ainda tem a Yogensha que...  
- Ah,cala a boca! – berrou Hanabi. – O casamento da neesan é daqui a poucos dias! Não podemos perder tempo e...  
- Eu sei de tudo isso... – respondeu Neji se levantando - Mais estamos em divida com esse vilarejo,portanto,devemos eliminar os Nakajima.  
- Impossível! – disse Miugi se levantando também. – O vilarejo pagou uma vez por confiarmos na sua vila....  
- Miugi-sama...Nós viemos limpar o nome de Konoha a mando da própria Hokage.  
- Isso mesmo! – apoiou Kiba. – Além do mais nós queremos ajudar de verdade!  
- Eu não sei...- disse Miugi coçando a cabeça. – Me parece arriscado demais.  
- Ah qual é! – exclamou Hanabi revirando os olhos. – Não vamos mais perder tempo com essa discussão inútil.  
- Bem...Está certo... – disse Miugi sem muita confiança. – Vocês têm a minha permissão.

*****************************************************

O bosque próximo a Origushi era ainda mais fechado do que parecia olhando de longe,as arvores eram tão frondosas e juntas que quase formavam um telhado de galhos de onde mal se podia ver o céu. Eles corriam agilmente,apesar do caminho tortuoso que tinham pela frente.  
- Merda! – gritou Kiba desviando de uma arvore no ultimo segundo. – Essa maldita neblina não acaba nunca!  
- Pra mim já chega! –falou Hanabi entrelaçando as mãos com o dedo indicador pra cima. – Byakugan! – gritou satisfeita enquanto veias pulsantes adornavam seus olhos,mais no instante seguinte seu rosto ficou pálido e seu corpo cedeu um pouco,fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio momentaneamente.  
- Hanabi! – gritou Neji vendo-a escorregar do galho onde estava apoiada,sem perder tempo Neji jogou uma kunai em direção a prima,que prendeu a manga de sua blusa no tronco de uma arvore.  
Hanabi olhava para baixo aterrorizada,em que altura eles estavam? 100 metros? Ou Mais?  
Se não fosse por Neji já teria virado uma massa gosmenta quando colidisse com o chão. - Que alivio! – murmurou a garota pendurada pelo braço.  
´´Wow...Falei cedo demais!``pensou ela sentindo o tecido de sua blusa ceder um pouco. Mais antes que pudesse reagir sentiu as mãos de Neji segurando sua cintura. Sem o mínimo esforço,ele a soltou e a colocou sentada num galho próximo de onde estavam.  
- Putz...Essa passou perto! – exclamou Kiba se aproximando montado em Akamaru.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou Neji olhando atentamente para a prima. Hanabi sentiu uma ponta de satisfação ao ouvir o tom preocupado dele.  
- Ah...Não sei...Acho que sim... – falou ela fechando os olhos enquanto tentava conter um sorriso.

- Mais o que houve afinal? – questionou Kiba cansado de esperar uma resposta da moça que ele tinha certeza que estava se fazendo de vitima.  
- AH! – gritou Hanabi esquecendo seu papel de sofredora. – Neji! Meu Byakugan!  
- Não consegue ver com ele...- disse Neji calmamente.  
- Você já sabia?! – perguntou meio brava.  
- Essas árvores não são normais... Estão revestidas com chakra. – comentou Neji olhando para uma fileira de arvores próximas a eles.  
- Revestidas com chakra? – perguntou Kiba arregalando os olhos. – Quem faria isso? E por quê?  
- È isso que estamos tentando descobrir. – disse ele se levantando. – Provavelmente também estamos em algum tipo de genjutsu ,o byakugan aqui é inútil...Só não avisei antes por que achei que vocês tinham percebido...Afinal são jounins. – concluiu Neji com um ar superior fazendo os dois corarem.  
- Eu já desconfiava... – murmurou Kiba coçando a cabeça.  
- È...- falou Hanabi se levantando também. – Então vamos continuar! Hinata-neesan precisa de nós em Konoha o mais rápido possível!  
- Certo. – concordou Neji

Eles embrenharam o máximo que podiam no bosque,pareciam ter passado horas desde que estavam na sala de chá na casa de Miugi.  
- Ah...Essa busca me parece inútil...- resmungou Kiba – Está na cara que não vamos encontrar nada.  
- Pela primeira vez eu concordo com ele Neji... – disse Hanabi se sentando em um grande e grosso galho de árvore. – Além do mais isso não é problema nosso... Nós poderíamos voltar pra Konoha e mandar alguém depois...Ei você está me ouvindo?!  
Neji olhava para cima fixamente,tentando enxergar por entre as folhagens das arvores que só se separavam em pequenas e estreitas frestas.  
- Fumaça... – disse Neji mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. – Vamos voltar imediatamente!

- O que houve?! – perguntou Hanabi assustada com a urgência na voz do primo.  
- Tem fumaça vindo da direção do vilarejo. – disse Neji já saltando por entre os grandes galhos.  
- Vai ver estão fazendo um churrasco. – gracejou Kiba fazendo Hanabi rir debochada.  
- Ou vai ver foram atacados enquanto estávamos aqui bancando os idiotas. – rebateu Neji fazendo os outros ficarem sérios imediatamente.  
- Atacados? – questionou Hanabi que já havia alcançado o Hyuuga. – Nós procuramos nessa droga de floresta a tarde toda e não achamos nada!  
- Ele tem razão Hanabi! – gritou Kiba que já ia em alta velocidade montado em Akamaru – Esses ninjas conhecem a floresta melhor que nós! Deve ter sido fácil passar despercebidos por aqui!  
- Mais que droga! – exclamou Hanabi aborrecida por terem vasculhado todo aquele lugar pra nada.  
- Isso não importa agora! – falou Neji impaciente - Nós falhamos e teremos que concertar tudo antes que isso chegue aos ouvidos da Hokage,afinal ela confiou em nós para tentar restabelecer os laços com Origushi.  
- Só espero que Aida esteja bem... – murmurou Kiba pesaroso.  
Neji nunca se sentiu tão frustrado em sua vida,não conseguia acreditar que havia falhado em uma coisa tão simples!  
´´Preciso me concentrar!``pensou mal humorado,o problema é que não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos do clã Hyuuga,faltavam apenas três dias para o casamento de,e tinha tantos problemas para resolver que nem sabia por onde começar!  
Teria de se dedicar o máximo possível para resolver aquela situação em Origushi, Hanabi e Kiba apesar de serem jounins estavam sob sua responsabilidade,pois, seguiam suas ordens! Precisava pensar com clareza e deixar para trás a ansiedade de voltar para Konoha!

Ao chegarem na trilha para os portões a fumaça negra podia ser vista com mais clareza,os três jounins passaram pelos portões e encontraram o vilarejo em chamas. Kiba adentrou imediatamente pela rua principal sem esperar pelos outros dois. Pessoas desesperadas tentavam tirar seus pertences antes que tudo queimasse completamente.  
Corpos carbonizados jaziam pelo chão como um tapete macabro,os gritos de desespero eram quase ensurdecedores.  
Hanabi sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao se deparar com um pequeno e infantil corpo no seu caminho. A visão era tão chocante que ela não conseguia desviar os olhos.  
- Vamos...- sussurrou Neji passando o braço pelos ombros dela. – Precisamos achar o chefe do vilarejo.  
Hanabi tentou responder mais sua voz não saiu,ela já tinha visto pessoas mortas antes mais aquelas de algum jeito tocaram seu coração,sentiu as lagrimas inundarem seu olhos mais as secou rapidamente antes que começasse a chorar na frente de Neji.  
Hanabi o seguiu sem contestar,eles caminharam vagarosamente por entre a multidão sem dizer uma palavra.  
Ao chegarem em frente a casa principal,onde haviam estado aquela amanhã viram que varias pessoas estavam reunidas ali em função do desespero que sentiam.  
- Miugi-sama o que vamos fazer?! –gritavam alarmados para o velho homem que parecia mais perdido e desesperado do que todos.  
- Vocês! – gritou Miugi ao avistar Neji e Hanabi entre as pessoas que estavam a sua porta. Todos olhavam para os dois Hyuuga com rancor e desprezo. – Vocês são a culpa de nossa desgraça!  
- Miugi-sama... – começou Neji mais se calou ao ver Miugi caminhando em sua direção.  
- Vão embora! Nenhum ninja de Konoha passara pelos portões de Origushi novamente!  
- Ei,espera ai cara! – berrou Hanabi alterada. –Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim com a gente!  
- Hanabi,fique quieta! – sibilou Neji censurando a prima. – Miugi-sama nos de uma oportunidade de nos defender!  
- Vocês afirmaram que entrar no bosque não nos traria conseqüências! – gritou uma mulher com o filho nos braços!

- Sim! A culpa é deles! – gritou um homem.  
- Por favor Miugi-sama! – pediu Neji. – Sei que o senhor vai tomar a atitude certa para Origushi,a única coisa que eu peço é uma oportunidade de me explicar,só isso.  
- Muito bem...Hoje a noite venham a minha casa... – murmurou abatido. – Agora tenho que cuidar do meu vilarejo...  
Neji e Hanabi observaram Miugi se afastar com muitas pessoas correndo atrás dele. Mais é claro que ficaram alguns encrenqueiros ainda encarando os Hyuuga com um grande ódio.  
- Vamos sair daqui. –disse Neji puxando Hanabi pelo braço. Os dois resolveram ajudar as pessoas como podiam,entretanto,alguns ao verem suas bandanas recusaram a ajuda categoricamente. Mesmo assim tiveram muito trabalho pelo resto da tarde. Hanabi estava ajudando uma mulher a retirar da casa os moveis que haviam se salvado das chamas. Estavam quase terminando quando viu um pequeno urso de pelúcia chamuscado caído tristemente num canto da sala. Involuntariamente se lembrou da criança morta que havia visto quando voltou do bosque e sem pensar no que estava fazendo apanhou o pequeno urso e o apertou contra o peito sentindo uma dor profunda dilacerar seu coração.  
- Hanabi...- chamou Neji fazendo ela se virar assustada ao se deparar com o primo encostado no umbral da porta.  
- Eu não estou chorando! – disse ela sem que ele perguntasse nada.  
- Eu sei...- respondeu Neji fingindo não reparar nos olhos marejados dela. – Está quase na hora de ir á casa do Miugi-sama.  
- Hum... – resmungou Hanabi de cabeça baixa.  
- Você esta bem? – perguntou Neji em tom preocupado.  
- Sim...Só um pouco cansada... Mais estou muito bem. – garantiu ela sentando num móvel chamuscado.  
- Você devia ter ficado na Vila...- disse Neji pensativo.  
- Por quê?! Você acha que estou te atrapalhando?! Eu tenho tentado fazer tudo certo e...  
- Fique calma! – falou Neji se aproximando de Hanabi. – O que eu quis dizer é que essa missão está sendo bastante complicada...E se você estivesse em Konoha evitaria passar por essas situações...

- Que situações? – perguntou Hanabi já desconfiada.  
- Essas situações... – falou tirando o pequeno urso das mãos de Hanabi. A garota olhou para o primo sem fala. Então ele sabia por que ela estava tão deprimida...Não entendia por que ainda se surpreendia com Neji...Ele a conhecia melhor do que ninguém.  
- Não foi nada...- suspirou tentando disfarçar o tremor em sua voz.  
- Se você diz... – respondeu evasivo erguendo o urso para que Hanabi apanhasse. Mais invés disso a garota segurou a mão de Neji. Por um minuto ele não se moveu. Não disse uma única palavra,porém,não encerrou o contato entre eles. Ficaram quietos por um longo tempo,apenas se encarando profundamente.  
- Neji...Eu... – começou Hanabi com um nó na garganta.  
- Ah! Finalmente encontrei vocês! – gritou Kiba entrando na sala com Akamaru seguindo seus passos.  
- Seu...Seu... Pulguento imbecil! – exclamou Hanabi com muita raiva. Como ele havia tido coragem de atrapalhar o momento mais perfeito de sua vida?! Pela primeira vez Neji não havia rejeitado seu toque...Estava prestes a abrir seu coração pra ele de um jeito que nunca fizera antes e agora estava tudo arruinado!  
- Calma ai pirralha! – disse Kiba ao ver o ódio no olhar de Hanabi. A Hyuuga estava praticamente soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.  
- Eu vou te mostrar quem é a pirralha seu cachorro fedorento! – gritou Hanabi partindo pra cima de Kiba com uma rapidez impressionante. Só não o atingiu por que Neji se pôs entre os dois.  
- Parem com isso! – exclamou Neji em tom impaciente. – Não podemos perder tempo com besteiras como essa!  
- Eu não fiz nada! Só vim avisar que Miugi-sama quer conversar conosco agora. – falou Kiba aborrecido.

- Eu já esperava por isso... – disse Neji lançando um olhar de aviso para Hanabi se acalmar,afinal a ultima coisa que precisava era de uma das crises raivosas da prima no meio da reunião com Miugi.  
- Ele vai comer o nosso couro por causa da Mayumi... – lamentou Kiba.  
- O que tem a Mayumi? – questionou Neji sentindo que mais problemas haviam aparecido.  
- Bom...parece que ela desapareceu...  
- Como assim a nojentinha desapareceu? – perguntou Hanabi com uma ponta de alegria na voz. Finalmente algo para melhorar o seu dia!  
- Com a confusão que houve na vila ninguém havia se dado conta do sumiço dela até agora pouco. Parece que algo grave aconteceu mais Miugi-sama não falou com ninguém sobre isso...Talvez ele queira nossa ajuda... – concluiu Kiba  
- Possivelmente.- disse Neji pensativo. E agora mais essa! A única coisa que faltava pra dificultar ainda mais seu trabalho! – Vamos...  
Eles caminharam apressados até a casa principal,ao chegarem lá uma criada com ar cansado os recebeu sem dar tempo deles ao menos baterem na porta.  
Sem dizer uma palavra a criada os conduziu até a mesma pequena sala onde tinham tomado chá horas atrás,quando entraram no recinto encontraram Miugi cabisbaixo e sombrio.  
- Miugi-sama. – chamou Neji despertando o velho senhor de seu topor.  
- Ah...vocês... – murmurou Miugi sem nenhuma expressão. – Já souberam o que aconteceu com a minha Mayumi?

- Sim senhor... – respondeu Kiba dando um passo em direção de Miugi. – Nós vamos encontra-la eu prometo!  
- Não é assim tão simples rapaz... – falou o velho jogando um pedaço de pergaminho em cima da mesa. Os três olharam para o papel em duvida. Neji então,tomou a frente pegando o papel para ler. Pouco tempo depois as linhas de seu rosto ficaram tensas. Hanabi agora tinha certeza que algo muito ruim havia acontecido e antes que pudesse perguntar o que era,Neji ergueu o pergaminho em sua direção. Hanabi hesitou um pouco antes de pega-lo mais por fim aceitou e leu:

_´´Se até amanhã a noite não recebermos o que foi combinado  
á garota morre!_

Irmãos Nakajima``

- Mais isso é um absurdo! – exclamou Kiba que havia lido por cima dos olhos de Hanabi.  
- Nós não temos como cumprir as exigências deles. – lamentou Miugi. – Graças ao ninja e clã de vocês que levou toda a nossa fortuna e ainda nos passou pra trás!  
- Souchirou... – resmungou Neji por entre os dentes. Toda aquela confusão era por culpa dele. E agora nem tinham como retornar a Kohona para tirar satisfações com ele,pois,o prazo dos vigaristas Nakajima se esgotaria na noite seguinte! Souchirou iria pagar caro pelo que fizera...Aquele maldito não devia ter cruzado seu caminho!  
- Miugi-sama nós vamos resgatar Mayumi. – anunciou Neji sob o olhar pasmo do velho senhor.

- De jeito nenhum! – exclamou Miugi. – Vocês já tentaram pegar os Nakajima e não conseguiram!  
Aquilo era doloroso de se ouvir mais era verdade...Eles haviam falhado!  
- Nós não vamos errar novamente! – garantiu Neji com veracidade.  
- Desculpem...Não posso arriscar a vida de minha filha!  
- E o que pretende fazer? Você mesmo disse que não tem o que eles querem! – lembrou Hanabi de modo triunfante. – Nós somos a única alternativa!  
- Não eu não posso enviar vocês novamente! – insistiu Miugi se levantando. – O vilarejo já pagou muito caro por isso!  
- Miugi-sama! – chamou Neji impedindo que ele saísse da sala. – Eu prometo que trarei Mayumi de volta ao vilarejo em segurança! Dou-lhe minha própria vida como garantia!  
- Ei,espera ai!– exclamou Kiba arregalando os olhos. Os dois se encaram por um longo tempo mais ninguém disse nada.  
- O nome do meu clã está manchado nesse vilarejo...E consequentemente Konoha está pagando por isso...Por favor de uma chance de nos redimir...E caso falhemos outra vez...Miugi-sama poderá me considerar responsável por tudo...Eu aceitarei minha punição sem contestar. – conclui Neji se curvando.  
- Neji! – murmurou Hanabi sentindo as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. – Eu não posso permitir...Não posso!  
- Isso é uma escolha minha. – respondeu o Hyuuga ainda curvado. - Miugi-sama?  
- Então está certo. – decidiu Miugi. – Acredito na coragem de vocês e rezarei para encontrem minha filha...  
- Ótimo. – disse Neji se levantando. – Partiremos assim que amanhecer...  
O Hyuuga saiu da sala sendo seguido de perto por Hanabi e Kiba,os três sabiam que o dia seguinte seria decisivo em suas vidas.

- Então...Amanhã será interessante não? – comentou Kiba colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.  
- Muito. – respondeu Neji em tom distante.  
- Bem...Eu vou até a casa da Aida... – disse Kiba se afastando dos dois,pois sabia que eles queriam ficar a sós e também não queria estar ali quando Hanabi explodisse. Assim que o rapaz e Akamaru sumiram de vista,Hanabi se virou bruscamente para encarar o primo.  
- O que acha que está fazendo?! – gritou ela nervosa. – Como pôde dizer aquelas coisas pro velhote?! O que vai acontecer se falharmos?! Depois eu é que sou irresponsável e inconseqüente né?! Mas agora você vai me escutar!  
- Não vamos falhar... – afirmou Neji como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.  
- Você não pode ter certeza afinal nós...- começou Hanabi mais se calou quando sentiu os dedos de Neji sobre seus lábios.  
- Hanabi...Confie em mim. – pediu Neji retirando a mão do rosto dela. – Eu não sou imbecil,sei das conseqüências que me aguardam se eu errar novamente...Teremos muitas dificuldades,mais agora tenho certeza que vamos conseguir.  
- E por que você tem tanta certeza? – perguntou apreensiva.  
- Eu não vou morrer sem me vingar de Souchirou. – disse Neji de um jeito tão simples que surpreendeu Hanabi.  
- Você vai matá-lo não vai... – perguntou já adivinhando a resposta.  
- Sim eu vou. – sentenciou ele morbidamente.  
- Ótimo...Pois se você não fizer eu faço! – declarou a garota agarrando o braço do primo.  
- Nem pense em se meter nos meus assuntos. – disse Neji sentindo Hanabi apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Seus assuntos são meus assuntos...Afinal somos um só. – disse ela tentando retomar a proximade que havia entre ambos. – Neji...Eu te amo muito.  
- Hanabi pare... – pediu Neji se afastando. – Por que insiste nessa besteira?  
- Não é besteira! São os meus sentimentos! – declarou Hanabi ficando frente a frente com Neji. - Você pode negar o quanto quiser,mas eu sei o que você sente por mim.  
- Não se iluda...Será pior depois. – disse ele de modo severo. – Você devia se concentrar mais nos nossos problemas.  
- Meu maior problema é essa sua teimosia. – falou aborrecida. – Eu vou esperar por você Neji...Não importa o quanto você demore...Eu vou estar sempre do seu lado.  
Neji olhou atentamente o rosto de Hanabi,ele não se lembrava de vê-la falar tão serio antes...Mas Por que? Não sabia os motivos que levara Hanabi a crer que ele correspondia seus sentimentos. Ele se lembrava de sua adolescência,de como Hanabi,ainda uma criança,o seguia para todos lados declarando que ele era seu herói,e a pessoa que mais admirava em toda a vila. Sentia falta daquela Hanabi...De suas chegadas intempestivas que sempre o irritavam um pouco...Do jeito que ela sorria feliz sem motivo nenhum...Do modo confiante com que ela afirmava que um dia seria tão forte quanto ele...Eram tão próximos...Quase como irmãos. Esse foi seu maior erro...  
´´Deixei ela se aproximar demais...``pensou sombrio. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer um dia. Que aquela admiração se tornaria outra coisa quando a garota crescesse...E mesmo assim não a afastou de si uma única vez...Porque? Ele podia ter ignorado aquela criança como fazia com todos ao seu redor,mais por algum motivo não conseguia.  
Ele olhou Hanabi que ainda estava em sua frente com os olhos marejados. A ultima coisa que queria era faze-la sofrer...A pessoa que chegou mais perto de seu coração.  
- Me desculpe. – pediu Neji surpreendendo Hanabi.  
- Por quê? – perguntou surpresa.

- Por essas lagrimas... – disse Neji enxugando o rosto dela.  
- Neji... – sussurrou Hanabi com a voz embargada. E antes que percebesse o que estava acontecendo já estava nos braços dele. Ela apoiou o rosto em seu ombro de Neji e chorou,como nunca havia chorado antes...Por que agora tinha certeza que ele havia acreditado em seus sentimentos..Agora ele sabia o quanto ela o amava ...E mesmo que ele ainda hesite em corresponder seu amor...Ela cumpriria a promessa e o esperaria...O tempo que fosse necessário!  
- Hanabi. – chamou Neji. – Vá descansar agora...  
- Não...Quero ficar com você. – teimou ela apertando ainda mais o abraço.  
- Eu não quero discutir. – falou Neji tentando afasta-la.  
- Nem eu... – murmurou Hanabi. – Tudo bem,vou deixar você mandar em mim...Mais só dessa vez! –concluiu ela com um sorriso.  
- Ótimo.- aprovou Neji se libertando dos braços da garota. – Encontro você e Kiba depois,agora preciso me concentrar. – explicou ele tomando rumo oposto a casa de Aida,onde haviam se hospedado.  
- Neji! – gritou Hanabi ao vê-lo se afastando. – Espera!  
- O que você quer? – perguntou ele vendo a prima correndo em sua direção. – Eu disse que preciso...

- Cala a boca! – mandou ela se jogando nos braços dele. E sem dar tempo de Neji reagir Hanabi o beijou de um jeito tão apaixonado,que era como se fosse morrer se não pudesse estar com sua boca colada naqueles lábios. Como na primeira vez que haviam se beijado Neji ficou sem reação,entretanto,não resistiu e retribuiu o beijo na mesma  
intensidade,sentindo em seu interior queimar a chama do desejo. O silêncio da noite só era quebrado pelos suspiros e murmúrios que entrecortavam as caricias. As mãos dela percorriam o peito dele de forma ansiosa.  
- Neji...Eu te quero. – murmurou Hanabi ofegante contra os lábios dele.  
Aquilo foi como um balde de água fria na cabeça de Neji,que sem pensar no que estava fazendo,afastou Hanabi bruscamente jogando-a no chão.  
- Ai! Por que você fez isso?! – gritou a garota em tom magoado.  
Neji não sabia mais o que pensar,e sem dar atenção aos protestos chorosos de Hanabi sumiu na noite como se houvesse simplesmente se desmaterializado.  
- Você vai voltar pra mim...- cochichou Hanabi fitando a escuridão. – Eu sei que vai...

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Muitos acontecimentos**_

Neji corria durante a noite sob a luz pálida da lua cheia, idêntica as seus olhos que nesse momento estavam mostrando o seu mais profundo estado de reflexão. Ele que conseguia dizer o que uma pessoa estava sentindo ou se estava mentindo com um vago olhar, agora não entendia o que ele mesmo estava sentindo, era confuso, não Sabia como descrever o que sentia depois da cena em frente à casa de Aida. Era estranho, indescritível, não era amizade, não era carinho, não era raiva, não era frustração, não era tristeza, não era solidão e nem nenhuma dos outros sentimentos que Neji já tivesse experimentado, era algo novo e inconsistente, era tão poderoso quanto o ódio, mas era algo totalmente diferente.

Enquanto estava perdido em seus pensamentos ele não conseguia olhar pra onde estava indo, ele ia instintivamente sem prestar atenção no caminho. Não sabia o que fazer agora. Tinha que limpar o nome do clã, salvar Mayumi e voltar para Konoha para desmascarar souichiro e livrar sua prima desse martírio que era seu casamento. Porem não conseguia desviar seu pensamento da sensação que foi aquele beijo, ardente, selvagem, sem preocupações, relaxante e ao mesmo tempo tenso. Ele também não sabia descrever o que tinha sentido naquele momento.

"será que não consegue notar?" perguntou uma voz em sua cabeça

-notar o que? - Perguntou ele consciente de que estava sozinho.

"sempre esteve na sua frente e nunca notou."

-DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO?– gritou ele parando no lugar.

"você tem consciência suficiente pra ver os problemas da Hinata e do Sasuke e não consegue ver os seus próprios"

-me diga... O que e isso que eu sinto?

"o único sentimento que você nunca teve por ninguém na sua vida"

-e o que eu faço?

Porem a voz sumiu, foi quando Neji se percebeu onde estava. Embrenhado na floresta, não sabia de onde tinha vindo e nem como sair dali, seu byakugan não estava conseguindo novamente ver através das arvores e ele não sabia como tinha chegado a esse ponto da floresta. Então ele pensou.

"tudo que me resta e começar a vagar"

Enquanto isso, na vila, Hanabi vai pra onde estava Kiba e os outros.

-onde esta o Neji?- perguntou Kiba.

-não sei, ele saiu correndo agora pouco... Parecia meio abalado- disse ela com um sorriso malvado no rosto

-deve ter fugido daqui pra não perder a cabeça!- gritou o chefe. – aquele salafrario (palavra velhinha Oo) mentiroso.

Quando terminou a frase Hanabi estava cara-a-cara e com uma kunai apontada pra garganta dele

-fale mal mais uma vez dele e arranjaremos mais um problema pra vocês com o clã Hyuuga. – ele começa a suar frio e gaguejar – não admito que fale assim do am... quer dizer, primo. Ele esta arriscando a vida deles por vocês, e vocês achando que são uma ameaça pra nos três, nos sozinhos poderíamos acabar com essa vilasinha se quiséssemos, assim não teríamos mais nenhum problema e poderíamos voltar pra casa e acertar nossas contas com o responsável por isso que esta prestes a se casar com a minha irmã sem ninguém saber nada sobre isso. Você acha q eu quero q minha única irmã case com aquele filho da puta? Você acha q nos não queremos acabar logo com isso pra salvar ela?

-então por que você não acaba logo com isso? – disse ele seriamente.

-Porque nem meu primo nem minha irmã aceitariam isso. Ele nunca mais olharia na minha cara nem minha irmã. E isso pra mim seria pior que a morte – então Miugi sucumbiu diante dela e disse – me desculpe você esta certa... Eu devia ter pensado nisso antes... Mas... Minha preocupação com minha filha me fez esquecer a preocupação dos outro.

Então Hanabi guardou a kunai e saiu de cima dele. – você não precisa se desculpar, não e sua culpa o que esta acontecendo

Depois disso todos que estavam na sala relaxaram, os lanceiros q Kiba estava segurando com tanta dificuldade caíram sentados no chão suando frio por achar que não iriam todos eles conseguir salvar a vida do chefe de duas pessoas.

-VOCE E LOUCA HANABI!?!? TA QUERENDO Q ESSES CARAS TE MATEM É?- gritou Kiba (serio q ele grito? ¬¬)

-eu só queria achar um jeito de ajudar minha irmã, nunca conseguiremos chegar la a tempo. –disse Hanabi sentando no chão e começando a chorar

Foi então que Aida se recuperando do choque disse – mas talvez aja um jeito de vocês conseguirem avisar a tempo.

-como assim? Como e possível? –perguntou Hanabi agora com os olhos brilhando

-quando vai ser o casamento?

- no dia do aniversario dela, dia 27 de dezembro – respondeu Kiba daqui a três dias (gente... eles estão na véspera de natal XD dia atual 24 de dezembro).

-nossa vila e bem pobre... Não temos muitos recursos, e temos apenas uma águia mensageira.

-UMA AGUIA *-*- gritaram juntos Kiba e Hanabi- ainda você e demais- disse Hanabi abraçando a garota.

-não comemore ainda hanabi-san... infelizmente a águia não esta aqui na vila nesse momento.

-do que você esta falando?

Então Miugi levantou e disse- infelizmente, depois do ultimo ataque eu mandei a águia pra uma vila aliada, pedindo ajuda para reconstruir a vila e para pagar o resgate da minha filha... Com sorte eles conseguirão chegar aqui amanha a noite e a tempo do regate... Mas será muito difícil, mesmo rápido é demorado chegar aqui, mais de um dia para chegar. E a águia deve vir com eles... Eu sinto muito.

De volta à floresta, Neji estava andando, tentando procurar uma saída ou então ter sorte de achar os irmãos Nakajima. Quando der repente uma voz veio das arvores.

-vejo que temos alguém novo por aqui *risada feminina*- então Neji ativou seu byakugan e começou a procurar – a que devo a visita de um desconhecido em meus domínios, veio fazer-me algum pedido?

-meus negócios não são com você Yogensha – disse Neji – então porque veio a minha floresta- nesse momento Neji sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou rapidamente dando de frente com uma bela figura feminina, de cabelos longos e escuros ate a altura dos joelhos, um rosto fino e branco como a luz pálida da lua que estava sobre eles, olhos verdes como plantas recém nascidas, um busto de bom porte descendo por um corpo magro ate um quadril bem servido de tamanha, pernas grossas e longas, porem sutis e lisas, estava diante dele Yogensha (não pessoal, eu não esqueci a roupa dela... é ela que não usa mesmo u.u)

Então Neji respondeu ainda deslumbrado com a vista e atônito por não ter notado a presença dela ate telo tocado – meus negócios são com os irmãos Nakajima que se escondem nessa floresta. –então ela se aproximou novamente dele e disse segurando o queixo dele e aproximando os rostos – e você gostaria de uma mãozinha contra esses ladrões baratos?

Neji se afastou novamente e disse – se eu estivesse em outra condição eu bem ofereceria minha alma pela honra de meu clã, mas eu ainda tenho um assunto a resolver depois dos irmãos, eu tenho que acabar com o responsável por todos os meus problemas, então não posso entregar ainda minha alma – então ela apareceu novamente atrás dele sem Neji ver nem como saiu de sua frente, e cochichou em seu ouvido – e quem disse que estou pedindo sua alma? - perguntou. –como assim? Não é o que você faz? Pede a alma das pessoas em troca de favores? – disse dessa vez ficando próximo para ouvir com atenção.

-no seu caso eu vou abrir uma exceção especial – disse enquanto deslizava como o vento eu uma direção da floresta – e porque você faria isso por mim? Porque me ajudaria sem pedir nada em troca?

-quem disse que não vou pedir nada em troca? – disse ela parando ao lado de um pequeno laguinho e sentando numa pedra – acontece que eu também não estou feliz com aqueles dois na minha floresta, eles destroem parte dela, enchem minhas arvores com essa energia nojenta pra ninguém poder velos e achá-los, faz com que quem se aventure na floresta fique andando em círculos ate desistir de encontrá-los... Eu só peço duas coisas em troca da minha ajuda para achar e sumir com eles.

1ª condição: você e eu vamos acabar com eles de uma vez por todas e fazê-los pagar por todos os pecados q já fizeram com minha floresta e as pessoas daquela vila

-ate agora eu estou adorando suas condições. E o que mais você quer? –disse Neji sentando a beira do lago e olhando seu reflexo.

-a segunda condição é: quando acabar com o trabalho eu quero um beijo seu como pagamento – disse ela indo novamente pra trás dele, então Neji virou e disse – um beijo... Tudo o que você quer e um beijo? – disse ele rindo – não um simples beijo, um beijo de verdade, como os que se da nas pessoas por quem se esta apaixonado – disse ela com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto – como o que você e aquela garota deram no meio dos escombros da vila.

Então Neji ao ouvir isso não soube o que dizer, sua mente começou a funcionar as mil- como assim? Não estou apaixonado por Hanabi-sama, isso e loucura... Deixe de falar besteiras – disse ele olhando-a e se lembrando da cena no vilarejo – não tente me enganar garoto, eu posso ver isso dentro de você, tão claro quanto seus olhos, você não para de pensar nela, não tira da sua cabeça o beijo que ela te deu e você não conseguiu resistir, fica esperando que tudo isso se acabe logo para poder voltar pra ela para resolver todos os problemas e poder continuar a passar o tempo ao lado dela - Neji não soube o que responder, então ficou olhando novamente seu reflexo tentando tomar uma decisão, sem entender porque pra ele era tão simples aceitar um beijo antes e porque se tornou tão difícil aceitar depois de ter ouvido sobre Hanabi, então ele desviou os olhos um pouco de sua imagem e viu algo acima do ombro de sua imagem e quando prestou atenção, notou que aquilo era na verdade a yongesha atrás de seu ombro e ao ver aquilo ânsias de vomito subiram por sua garganta, aquilo não parecia com a mulher acima de seu ombro... Aquilo era...

No vilarejo Hanabi estava começando a arrumar as coisas para ir pra direção de onde estivesse vindo ajuda para mandar a mensagem direto de onde estivessem, quando der repente ouviram uma grande explosão vinda da floresta.

Enquanto isso em Konoha, Sasuke estava deitado na sua cama imaginando qual teria sido o efeito de sua carta para Hinata, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela e não conseguia mais agüentar de ansiedade.

E Hinata em seu quarto não parava de pensar.

"porque será que ele me mandou aquela carta? – pensou ela olhando pro papel jogado no chão com a mensagem para baixo – será que ele já não me fez sofres o bastante?" quando de repente ela sentiu um grande mal estar e foi correndo ao banheiro se ajoelhou diante do vaso e vomitou, quando parou pensou. "o que será que esta acontecendo comigo?" e então desmaiou ali no chão do banheiro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19 tomando as redeas**

Hinata acordou ainda caída no chão do banheiro, abriu lentamente seus olhos que estavam totalmente sem o seu brilho habitual, quando as imagens entraram em foco ele se lembrou o que havia acontecido e porque estava ali.

Lentamente ela se levantou se apoiando no vaso sanitário e se sentou na banheira gemendo de dor, tanto as contorções que sentia no estomago quanto pelo desconforto de ter dormido no chão. Ele levantou os olhos e viu o relógio brilhante na parede que indicava 03H30MIN AM.

Esfregando a cabeça dolorida pela queda Hinata deu descarga na privada para acabar com o empesteante cheiro de seu vomito que ainda estava ali, e depois ligou a água quente para encher a banheira, pois precisava relaxar e não sentia mais a mínima vontade de dormir. Depois de tirar toda a roupa ela foi se olhar no espelho. Encarou sua própria face no espelho.

"essa vida esta me matando... eu estou horrível" pensou ela vendo suas olheiras e seu rosto pálido. "parece q eu vou ate enrugar muito cedo com todo esse estresse"

Ela então olhou o resto de seu corpo e notou umas coisas estranhas, seus seios e coxas estavam parecendo inchados e seu quadril levemente mais largo. Também parecia (se é que é possível) que sua pele estava bem mais lisa e sedosa. "pelo menos parece q vai ser só a cara" pensou ela tentando achar graça no pensamento e falhando epicamente.

Depois foi ate a banheira e desligou a água q já estava quase cheia e mergulhou vagarosamente na água fumegante sentindo que esse calor estava aliviando bastante suas dores, então encostou agradecida por isso no canto da banheira e relaxou aproveitando isso e o silencio daquela fria madrugada.

Nesse momento de reflexão Hinata recapitulou tudo que havia acontecido nesses últimos quatro meses, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo havia acontecido tão depressa, que sua vida tinha ido da depressão até os momentos mais felizes da mesma e depois afundado mais do que quando havia começado. Então Hinata olhou através da porta aberta do banheiro por onde passava uma leve brisa vinda de seu quarto e viu no chão a carta de Sasuke que ela havia deixado ali. E para seu espanto a brisa começou a lentamente empurrar a carta ate o banheiro onde ela estava ate que ela parou ao lado da banheira.

Hesitante Hinata pegou a carta do chão e a dobrou de novo, virou-a e viu ali atrás da carta seu próprio nome escrito caprichosamente pelo homem que ela tanto amava e por quem ela acreditava ser odiada. Uma terrível batalha estava se travando em sua mente, tentando decidir se leria a carta ou não. Vagou ela mente dela que poderia ser uma carta do amado tentando consertar tudo aquilo, imaginou de tudo, desde ele enfrentando todos de seu clã até mesmo imaginou os dois fugindo juntos daquele lugar e vivendo felizes juntos em um lugar isolado com uma pequena família feliz. Mas ela acordou quando a brisa que havia se transformado em vento bateu a porta do banheiro acabando com seu lindo devaneio e trazendo-a de volta a realidade onde ela acreditava que seu amado só havia mandado aquela carta para humilhá-la mais ainda.

Então ela levantou, saiu da banheira e foi para seu quarto ainda sem se secar, pegou na sua escrivaninha uma caixa de fósforos ao lado de uma vela e a acendeu, depois aproximou a carta da chama, e as pontas começaram a amarelar com o calor da proximidade, Hinata aproximou mais um pouco e as pontas começaram a enegrecer e ela assistia essa cena, mas quando viu o nome do amado que aparecia através do papel devido à luz da chama ela sentiu como se seu próprio coração estivesse sendo queimado por aquela chama e retirou rapidamente a carta dali e apagou a solitária brasa que estava começando a brilhar morbidamente na ponta da carta.

Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Botou a carta em cima da escrivaninha, apagou a vela e sentou-se na cama. Olhou para as estrelas pela janela e vagou em devaneios ate que mais uma vez o vento soprou e então Hinata finalmente se tocou de que ainda estava molhada e estava com frio, e pior do que isso, ela sentia uma fome maior do que ela já havia tido em toda sua vida e não entendia por que isso estava acontecendo. Então ela fechou a janela do quarto foi para o banheiro se secar e pentear seu lindo cabelo e enquanto olhava para o espelho ela pensou.

"por que não consigo esquecê-lo? Por que quanto mais tento afastar minha mente dele mais eu sinto como se eu tivesse uma parte dele aqui comigo no meu corpo?"

Depois que terminou com seu cabelo ela botou sua roupa de sempre, sua bermuda azul a camisa preta e o casacão branco e lilás e depois desceu ate a cozinha onde começou a pegar varias coisas e preparar um café bem turbinado para ela que estava morrendo de fome como se não comece há dias e quando terminou de comer tudo mal conseguia acreditar que ela tinha comido tudo aquilo sozinha o que a deixou ainda mais confusa. Depois limpou tudo que ela havia usado e depois foi andar pela casa pra ver se o tempo passava. Foi quando passou em frente ao escritório e notou que havia luz ali dentro, e achando isso estranho abriu uma fresta bem leve e silenciosamente na porta e viu La dentro seu pai de cara nos papeis (literalmente) e entrou preocupada imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido com ele. "Será que alguém o atacou?" pensou ela.

Então ela entrou no cômodo e olhou em volta e não viu nenhum sinal estranho então se aproximou de seu pai olhou seu rosto bem de perto e notou que ele estava dormindo ainda com a pena em cima do documento do qual ele estava no meio de sua assinatura que agora estava com um longo risco quase ate o final da pagina então Hinata resolveu acordá-lo.

- p-pai... O s-senhor esta b-bem?- perguntou Hinata enquanto colocava sua delicada mão no braço do pai.

- ehm... Hem... O que esta acontecendo? Que horas são? Quanto tempo eu dormi? - perguntou Hiashi enquanto limpava um filete de baba que descia de sua boca.

- p-pai, são 4H45MIN o que o senhor esta fazendo ate agora aqui no escritório?

- eu estava vendo os documentos que faltaram assinar depois que você desmaiou minha filha – disse ele ainda sonolento enquanto tentava inutilmente limpar a tinta que caia do velho tinteiro que ele acabara de derrubar na mesa.

- por que o senhor esta fazendo isso Oto-san? Esse trabalho era meu.

-nada disso, você não estava bem, não podia deixar minha própria filha trabalhar tanto nesse estado.

- e eu não deveria deixar meu pai trabalhar tanto nessa idade no meu lugar sendo eu a líder do clã e a pessoa que deve carregar o fardo de uma maior responsabilidade. – disse Hinata muito seria para o pai – você não devia se esforçar tanto também, olha o seu estado, o senhor esta um caco.

Hiashi olhou espantado para a filha. Era a cena mais bizarra do mundo se alguém a presenciasse. A doce e frágil Hinata dando um sermão no impiedoso e inflexível Hiashi.

-não precisa se preocupar comigo, já estou acostumado a virar a noite no escritório.

-é claro que eu tenho q me preocupar com o senhor. O senhor e meu pai e essa responsabilidade aqui e minha. Agora eu vou fazer um café da manha para o senhor e depois você ira para sua cama e deixara que eu fique no escritório hoje cuidando dos papeis.

-mas... - começou ele, mas foi cortado.

-sem mas nem meio mas. Vai pra cozinha agora. - Hiashi sem entender a atitude da filha não tinha nada o que falar, pois sabia que ela estava certa e não tinha do que reclamar pela primeira vez.

Então os dois foram ate a cozinha onde Hinata preparou um café do tipo que seu pai gostava com waffles, uma xícara de leite quente e um copo de suco de laranja e depois que ele acabou a refeição ela o acompanhou ate o quarto.

- obrigado minha filha – disse ele ao entrar no quarto – pensei que depois da ultima discussão que tivemos você não fosse nem querer olhar pra minha cara.

- E o que essa vez tem de diferente das outras discutições? – perguntou ela estranhando o comentário.

- porque assuntos de amor sempre mechem mais com as pessoas do que qualquer outra coisa. – disse ele deixando Hinata espantada com a preocupação do pai.

- obrigado Oto-san. E boa noite – disse Hinata enquanto se virava para sair do quarto, mas esta teve o braço segurado pelo pai.

- antes de você ir, tenho uma coisa para você. – disse ele enquanto ia ate o armário e apanhava um embrulho verde e vermelho e entregava na mão da filha. – feliz natal Hinata.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, sua vida estava tão confusa que tinha ate se esquecido da época do ano em que estavam. Mal pode acreditar que já era natal.

- esse e um presente que eu e sua mão guardamos para te dar quando esse dia estivesse chegando – Hinata arregalou mais ainda os olhos ao ouvir que aquele presente também vinha de sua mãe.

Então ainda sem conseguir falar nada ela abriu com todo o cuidado o presente que o pai lhe estendia, ela viu que era algum tecido finíssimo. Então ela o tirou da caixa e o estendeu na cama de seu pai e se espantou ao ver que na verdade era uma roupa que lembrava muito um kimono e ao mesmo tempo não parecia, parecia um longo vestido branco, com vários pequenos detalhes na cor lilás e lindos bordados. – i-isto é o-o que e-eu est-tou p-pensando? – começou Hinata.

- Isto foi o vestido/kimono que sua mãe usou no nosso casamento. No dia mais feliz de minha vida. – disse Hiashi olhando sonhadoramente para o vestido.

- p-pai... É... É lindo - disse Hinata admirando o vestido e as outras partes que ainda estavam na caixa como o véu as luvas e os sapatos.

-sua mãe mandou fazer ele especialmente. Foi feito por um alfaiate tradicionalíssimo do clã Hyuuga com outro alfaiate que sua mãe chamou do ocidente. Ele sempre gostou muito das coisas estrangeiras, coisas de fora do clã e das tradições. Fora que ainda demorou muitos meses depois do nosso casamento para aceitar o compromisso de verdade. Demorei muito pra conquistá-la, tanto que nossa noite de núpcias e lua-de-mel só aconteceu depois disso. – disse ele ainda divagando em lembranças.

Isso foi outra coisa que espantou Hinata, quer dizer que então ela não foi a única pessoa da souke que não gostava tanto das tradições.

-pai, e-eu não s-sei o que dizer. Isso e tudo maravilhoso. - disse ela ainda tentando processar toda informação.

- você não tem que dizer nada. Tudo que eu e sua mãe queríamos é o que for melhor para você. - disse ele enquanto dava um beijo na testa da filha. – agora se me der licença, eu preciso dormir um pouco.

-sim, senhor. – disse ela enquanto dobrava e guardava a roupa de volta na caixa que lhe fora entregue. E enquanto seu pai deitava e ela saia pela porta ela virou para trás olhou para seu pai que também olhou para ela e notou um semblante estranho na filha.

- o que foi minha filha? - perguntou ele.

- pai, tudo isso e muito lindo. E eu não tenho um momento feliz como esse há muitos dias, e te agradeço muito por isso. – ela fez uma pausa incomoda. – porem, eu quero que o senhor saiba que eu não vou mais ser a filha frágil e a líder controlável que você esta acostumado a ver – disse ela sem gaguejar uma única vez – quero que você saiba que muita coisa vai mudar agora, e não há nada que ninguém possa fazer. – e fazendo uma pequena reverencia ela se virou e foi embora deixando Hiashi pasmo sentado em sua cama. E continuou com o trabalho no escritório ate terminar tudo em vota das 8H30MIN.

=========================enquanto isso==========================

Em Origushi todos haviam acabado de ouvir a explosão vinda da floresta.

- vamos correndo ver o que é – disse Kiba pronto para correr, mas teve seu caminho barrado por Hanabi – o que você ta fazendo garota? Ta loca? Nos temos que ir logo. – disse ele desesperado.

- não, você tem que ir entregar a carta – disse ela estendendo o papel para ele – você e o Akamaru são os mais rápidos em corridas de longa distancia e terrenos acidentados. Entreguem a carta que eu vou la resolver esse problema. Vão se não pode ser tarde de mais para minha irmã também.

A cabeça de Kiba se revirou em pensamentos, mas ele acabou aceitando o pedaço de papel e chamou Akamaru em seu encalço. – vê se acaba com esses caras e mostra pra esse pessoal do que nos realmente somos feitos pirralha. – disse ele partindo rapidamente.

- vou te mostrar quem é a pirralha – resmungou ela enquanto partia em direção oposta.

Ela foi correndo na direção de onde tinha escutado a explosão, cruzou os portões da vila e foi se aproximando da Floresta rapidamente. Ao chegar la não conseguiu acreditar no que estava vendo.

Dois homens enormes com quase 3 metros de altura e com braços quase do tamanho de um homem adulto lutavam contra ninguém menos do que seu primo e o mais estranho uma mulher deslumbrantemente linda e totalmente nua lutando ao lado de Neji. E também notou que os dois homens estavam levando uma surra e já estavam praticamente sem chakra devido aos golpes de Neji que se mostrava inflexível na luta, porem a mulher também era terrível, tinha uma imensa quantidade de chakra e lutava das formas mais incomuns, alem de usar seus cabelos que pareciam tentáculos em combate, parecia que em vez de correr ela flutuava sobre o chão.

Ela agarrou um dos irmãos pelo pé com seu cabelo, levantou o no ar e troce-o até si, atirou-o no chão e depois pisou em sua cabeça fazendo um grande buraco no chão, depois o agarrou novamente com seu cabelo e o atirou contra uma rocha e investiu novamente contra ele destruindo a pedra e provavelmente alguns ossos. E enquanto ela lutava com toda essa violência gratuita e desnecessária. Neji lutava com o outro de uma forma extremamente sutil, porem podia-se ver que cada golpe da palma de Neji era tão destruidor quanto os da mulher devido à quantidade de chakra que se via escapar por de trás do corpo do homem golpeado. Imensas quantidades de chakra azul que saia da leve palma de Neji atravessava todo o imenso corpo do adversário e ainda sobrava bastante para distorcer o ar atrás do mesmo.

Os irmãos se juntaram e unidos deram um poderoso golpe no chão que causou outra explosão como aquela que ela havia visto antes. Logo notou que todo impacto da explosão estava sendo absorvida e redirecionada por algum campo de chakra que a mulher estava criando. Depois atingiu os irmãos com a força do próprio golpe e esses por sua vez caíram inconscientes no chão. Hanabi nem acreditou com a velocidade e ferocidade com que o primo e a mulher lutavam, parecia que nem em 1000 anos ela conseguiria alcançar aquele nível. Então perto dos irmãos Neji e a mulher se aproximaram e ficaram um de frente para o outro sem ter notado ainda a presença de Hanabi.

Hanabi então começou a se aproximar para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo quando viu a cena mais horrível de sua vida. Neji e a mulher se abraçaram e começaram a se beijar de uma forma intensa e sufocante. Hanabi ficou totalmente sem ação vendo aquele filme de terror na sua frente sem entender nada.

Em um terrível acesso de ódio Hanabi pegou varias kunais e arremessou-as em direção a mulher que ainda se agarrava a seu primo. E se espantou ao ver que todas as suas kunais haviam sido paradas por varias mechas do cabelo da mulher que agora as seguravam. E agora a mulher olhava para ela com um sorriso cruel no rosto e seu primo que finalmente havia notado sua presença e estava olhando horrorizado para o rosto da prima contorcido de tristeza e cheio de lagrimas. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas quando sua boca estava se abrindo para pronunciar alguma palavra, essa foi selada pelos lábios da mulher que voltava a beijá-lo.

Hanabi não suportando aquela cena saiu correndo para "algum lugar" que pra ela não importava onde seria. Desde que fosse longe de Neji.

-POR QUE VOCE FEZ ISSO? – gritou Neji afastando Yongesha de perto de si.

- ora? Qual o problema? Esse foi o preço que combinamos, eu só queria terminar o pagamento que aquela menina tinha interrompido – disse ela. O que deixou Neji frustrado pelo fato de saber que não podia reclamar.

- então nossos negócios já estão acabados. Você pode ir embora e deixar esses caras comigo. – disse ele retomando sua calma habitual.

- que sem graça você. Pensei que depois de um beijo de verdade você gostaria de se divertir um pouco mais. – disse ela com um sorriso insinuante.

- eu não quero mais nada com o que eu vi no reflexo daquele lago – disse ele de forma cortante.

O que viu em seguida fez com que sua calma fosse substituída por nervoso e preocupação. O rosto dela começou a se contorcer de raiva e ela começou a se transformar naquilo que ele havia visto no lago. – VOCÊ VIU CRIATURA INSOLENTE E INFERIOR?

======================= correndo em algum lugar ==========================  
Hanabi estava correndo em uma velocidade que nem ela sabia que conseguia alcançar e parou em algum lugar desconhecido e descobriu que estava embrenhada no meio da floresta.

- ? – gritou ela tão rápido e esterica que ninguém conseguiria entender. "o que eu estava pensando? Ele sempre disse que não me amava e eu sempre ignorei" pensou ela. – mas ele sabia o que eu sentia por ele. E mesmo assim fez AQUILO NA MINHA FRENTE. – ela começou a se irritar novamente "eu vou ensinar a ele uma lição pra ele não esquecer com quem ele mexeu"

Ela ativou seu byakugan e notou que com a derrota dos irmãos a floresta estava novamente normal e ela conseguia ver através das arvores. Fez seu caminho para a vila e se preparou para descer o !#$%&*£¢=+§ nela.

Correu e correu cheia de ódio no coração pronta para derramar bastante sangue nessa noite. Porem, chegando la encontrou uma cena bem diferente do que esperava. Neji estava desesperadamente tentando se defender de uma criatura horrível que o atacava. Ela não entendeu nada, só soube que no momento que a criatura o atirou sobre uma pedra algo em seu peito doeu e ela não pode resistir ao impulso de atacar a criatura que atacava seu amado.

Ela correu pra cima daquilo e acertou com um poderoso golpe o que parecia ser a cabeça daquilo. Porem pareceu não fazer muito efeito. Aquilo virou para ela, prendeu-a no chão em sua mão esquerda que era descomunal e depois levantou de trás do corpo o que parecia ser uma calda feita com a coluna que continuou crescendo. A terrível ponta da cauda ia descer direto no peito de Hanabi, que fechou os olhos e se encolheu esperando o golpe fatal, o que ela notou alguns segundos depois não ter acontecido.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu a coisa mais horrível que o coração dela poderia imaginar. Ao invés de o golpe te-la acertado, acertou o primo que se colocou na frente dela para pretejá-la. A cauda havia perfurado e atravessado o corpo de Neji na altura da barriga. Então Yongesha se levantou soltando Hanabi e com um movimento da cauda arremessou Neji longe.

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou ela

Continua......


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

**Se não posso vencê-los, levo-os para o inferno comigo.**

Hiashi estava dormindo tranquilamente como não dormia há muito tempo, sem pensar em compromissos e tarefas sabendo que sua filha estava cuidando de tudo, sabendo que ela havia crescido e estava se tornando a líder que ele queria que ela fosse independente e forte, e não a vergonha do clã. Ele estava sonhando com o futuro do clã com Hinata como uma poderosa e competente líder. Ele estava tendo maravilhosos devaneios até que um estrondo em algum lugar de Konoha (o que todos sabemos que e bem comum) o acordou. Ele então olhou para o relógio e viu que eram mais de 2 horas da tarde, olho para seu calendário de organização que ficava ao lado e viu que havia marcado outra reunião de conselho hoje ao meio dia durante o almoço. Não acreditando no que estava acontecendo ele levantou rapidamente se vestiu e foi correndo para a sala de reuniões.

Quando chegou perto da porta da sala parou se preparando para entrar e pedir as devidas desculpas quando ouviu a gritaria que vinha la de dentro.

-você não pode fazer isso sua pirralha inconsequente, quem você pensa que é para nos desafiar, para desafiar todo o conselho do clã!?!? – Hiashi ouviu um dos membros do conselho GRITANDO

-Deixe-me corrigi-lo Mi Gao-san – começou Hinata calmamente. – VOCÊ QUE NÃO PARECE SABER COM QUEM ESTA FALANDO – Hiashi ouviu Hinata gritando enquanto andava, aparentemente em direção a Mi Gao, e o espanto de ouvir sua tímida filha desse jeito o paralisou ali fora mesmo. – EU SOU LIDER DESSE CLÃ, NÃO MAIS MEU PAI, VOCE É UM MEMBRO DO CONSELHO – disse Hinata cutucando o peito do velho – e o conselho não manda no clã – disse ela recuperando a calma na voz. – o que vocês fazem e aconselhar e na mandar, e... QUEM MANDA NESTA #$%¨&* AQUI AGORA SOU EU... e as mudanças que eu disse a vocês, não são propostas, são ordens, eu estou dizendo que vai ser assim. Essa reunião é mera formalidade para que vocês sejam comunicados da minha decisão.

Hiashi não sabia o que fazer diante daquela situação, Hinata estava exatamente como ele queria, mandando e não sendo controlada. seu maior sonho, porem ele não sabia o que ela havia decidido então na sabia se deveria intervir.

- pode entrar Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, eu sei que esta ai. – Hiashi se assustou com isso, mas não podia fazer nada. Então ele entrou e viu que Hinata já estava de volta em seu lugar na maior cadeira e que todos os membros presentes o estavam olhando. – e não precisa se desculpar pelo atraso, e nem ligar para essas caras feias te olhando, o senhor precisava descansar então eu mesma desativei seu despertador para que não fosse incomodado.

-O QUE? – se espantou Hiashi.

-isso mesmo que o senhor escutou, agora que esta aqui, por favor, se sente como membro do conselho o senhor também deve ser comunicado das mudanças que eu decidi fazer no clã.

-isso mesmo Hiashi-sama, o senhor tem que colocar juízo na cabeça dessa sua filha inconsequente. - disse Atami (pra quem não lembra é o pai do Souichiro).

-O senhor cale a boca Hyuuga Atami, se pensar em me ofender novamente de qualquer forma que seja nesse conselho o senhor e seu filho que só esta aqui como seu convidado serão expulsos, e acho que o senhor sabe que não me conterei em fazer isso nem que seja com minhas próprias mãos – "o que na verdade seria de meu agrado" pensou Hinata.

Hiashi cada vez mais assustado com a situação finalmente falou – então me diga minha filha, o que esta acontecendo?

- eu estou decretando as seguintes mudanças nas leis do clã. –Hinata entregou um pergaminho para seu pai ler.

1. Um(a) Hyuuga não mais precisara se casar com outro(a) Hyuuga, ele(a) será livre para escolher por amor a pessoa com quem quer casar.

2. um(a) Hyuuga não mais precisara ficar preso dentro do clã, ele(a) poderá escolher morar fora do mesmo se tiver um motivo plausível obs: casamento entre outros.

3. Caso um(a) Hyuuga, caso não queira deixar o clã por ter se casado poderá pedir permissão ao líder do clã para que sua companhia viva conosco.

4. Não haverá mais distinção entre membros da bouke ou da Souke, as famílias voltarão a ser uma só e ninguém terá mais direitos do que os outros a menos que seja pela hierarquia de comando do clã.

-Hinata, você esta louca, você não pode fazer isso. –disse Hiashi

- errado Hiashi-sama, eu não só posso como vou fazer. –disse Hinata firmemente.

-você só pode estar... – CALA A BOCA SOUICHIRO!!! – gritou Hinata cortando Souichiro na sua frase – NÃO ESQUEÇA QUE VOCE É APENAS UM CONVIDADO, NEM MEMBRO DO CONSELHO VOCÊ É!!! – disse ela fazendo-o se encolher – se você esta preocupado com sua posição no clã, não se preocupe. Mesmo que eu queira colocar todas essas leis em vigor, levara algum tempo para fazê-las valer, e até la infelizmente, eu já terei me casado com você - disse Hinata tão severa e impassível que nem mesmo parecia se importar mais com o casamento.

- pois então, usando minha autoridade como futuro líder do clã e seu futuro marido, eu a proibo de... – ele foi calado quando uma poderosa rajada de vento o atirou contra a porta corrediça de madeira fina e papel da entrada da sala e o prensou na parede do corredor. Todos viram Hinata com seu rosto contorcido de raiva depois de ter aplicado o golpe no ar que isolou Souichiro. E quando Souichiro estava começando a se recuperar do choque viu uma cabeça de leão azul vir em sua direção e abocanhar seu pescoço, e levanta-lo junto à parede. Então viu que o leão estava na mão de Hinata que o segurava com os pés já longe do chão.

-eu disse que você nem membro do conselho é, e disse para nem sequer pensar em me desafiar ou desacatar novamente. Você é meu noivo e não meu marido e a menos que você queira que eu vire viúva antes mesmo de me casar e melhor não me afrontar novamente.

Todos na sala estavam pasmos, todos achavam que Hyuuga Hinata era uma garota fraca e totalmente manipulável, mas agora viam que ela poderia ser mais perigosa do que Hiashi.

*clap clap clap* Hiashi batia palmas enquanto lagrimas caiam de seus olhos. Todos no recinto ficaram com a maior cara de interrogação do mundo se perguntando o que Hiashi estava fazendo.

-quero que todos os aqui presentes saibam que eu apoio todas as decisões que minha filha tomou aqui hoje.

- o que? Como você pode dizer isso? Ficou insano como sua filha Hiashi? – disse um dos membros da mesa que estava próximo a Hiashi. Que logo se arrependeu, pois se deparou com uma kunai em sua garganta segurada por Hiashi.

-não permitirei que ofenda minha filh... Quer dizer, nossa líder, e peço que se retire da sala, pois como ela mesma disse se ousassem ofende-la de novo seriam expulsos da reunião.

O homem que pretendia dizer algo pensou melhor ao ver o rosto severo de Hiashi olhando profundamente em seus olhos e então se retirou.

Hinata soltou Souichiro que caiu no chão que nem um saco de merda e voltando pra sala disse – não entendo pai, pensei que você estava contra mim agora pouco.

-eu estava, mas três coisas me fizeram mudar de ideia, primeiro e mais obvio. Eu não ousaria tentar desafiar alguém que pode me surrar e limpar o chão comigo como você acaba de fazer com essa coisa que chamamos de seu noivo – ao dizer isso o ódio que corria nas veias de Atami e Souichiro começou a correr ainda mais forte, só que agora ainda maior do que eles sentiam por Neji. – segundo e mais correto diante das leis oficiais, você tem razão sobre tudo que disse aqui, você esta dentro de todos os seus direitos.

-mas, com sua licença, não é contra a constituição do clã Hyuuga, as únicas leis do clã que não podem ser mudadas pelo líder sozinho, que um líder altere as leis do clã para seu beneficio próprio? – disse um dos conselheiros.

-sim, é sim- disse Hiashi, e eu mesmo teria comentado isso se não fosse pelo fato de que mesmo mudando essas leis, isso ano beneficiara Hinata em nada diretamente, ela não e membro da bouke, isso não cancelara seu casamento e ela não tem nenhum motivo plausível para deixar o clã... concordam? – todos na mesa tiveram que concordar com o que ele dissera o fato de Hinata não poder cancelar seu casamento com essas novas leis fazia com que ela estivesse dentro da constituição. – e por estar fazendo isso sem beneficiar a si mesmo no processo eu acredito que Hinata esta fazendo isso para o bem do clã e para seu crescimento tanto em tamanho quanto em poder riqueza e honra. –concluiu Hiashi fazendo todos os membros do conselho ficar encurralados novamente.

-agora o terceiro motivo para eu apoia-la nessas decisões, e porque como pai dela, eu me orgulho de dizer que ela cresceu forte e sabia da forma como eu sempre quis que ela fosse. Sempre a chamei de a vergonha do clã, sempre a persegui e a tratei mal dizendo que ela não era boa o suficiente. E hoje eu vejo como eu estava errado. Ela se tornou não só uma poderosa ninja como também uma líder que não tem medo de fazer o que acredita ser certo. E isso é o que nosso clã sempre procura. Era assim que vocês me definiam quando eu me tornei líder e é assim que Hinata esta agora. E meu amor por ela agora me fará apoia-la em todas as decisões que ela tomar.

Hinata junto com o pai começou a chorar e foi abraça-lo – obrigada pai, eu pensei que você nunca cederia a isso.

- mas Hiashi-sama, como pode concordar com isso, mesmo aceitando as leis sobre o casamento, como pode aceitar o termino da bouke? A bouke também e uma lei da constituição do clã e só pode ser alterada com o consentimento da líder e com pelo menos 50% de aprovação no conselho.

- há muito tempo – começou Hiashi – houve um incidente aqui no nosso clã, (momento flashback) nesse incidente tentaram raptar minha filha e eu mesmo matei o raptor, mas acontece que o raptor era ninguém menos do que o Kage de uma vila naquela época e isso gerou uma crise política entre a Konoha e a outra vila como muitos podem se lembrar, e para que não fosse declarada uma guerra à outra vila exigiu que lhes fosse mandado o meu corpo como retribuição, e o que eles queriam com o meu corpo é o mesmo que queriam raptando minha filha o segredo do Byakugan. Eu estava pronto para me entregar em prol da paz entre nossas vilas, mas nosso clã não conseguia aceitar que o futuro líder fosse morto por um crime que ele não cometeu, foi então que um membro da bouke se revelou com a ideia que fez com que eu estivesse aqui hoje com vocês. Meu irmão gêmeo se ofereceu para ir no meu lugar, porque ele indo não só me protegeria e protegeria a vila, como também protegeria o clã, pois o selo da bouke faria com que seu Byakugan também sumisse quando ele morresse. E mesmo contra minha vontade foi o que ele fez e ele afirmou, "não faço isso por você ou pelo bem da vila, faço isso pela minha liberdade, essa e a primeira vez que posso escolher meu destino, que sou livre pra fazer o que eu quero". Assim, ele se entregou e todos ficaram bem graças ao seu sacrifício. (fim do flashback)

- a questão é que vocês não querem libertar os membros da bouke porque tem medo que eles se rebelem contra vocês, vocês sabem que eles são tão poderosos ou ate mais do que nos da Souke, o meu primo Neji e a prova disso. –disse Hinata mostrando certeza no que falavam.

-mas não acho que a bouke queira se rebelar contra nos, ainda mais partindo de nos a vontade de liberta-los. – apoiou Hiashi

-Já estive com muitos membros da bouke ao meu lado que arriscavam a vida pelo nome do clã, não por serem obrigados, porque não eram obrigados naquelas situações, mas porque amavam seu clã, sua família e sua casa. E sabendo disso que não tenho medo de liberta-los.

Os membros do conselho começaram a conversar entre si enquanto Hinata e Hiashi voltaram a seus lugares e Atami foi ajudar seu saco de merda... quer dizer filho a voltar também, pois ainda estava desnorteado com os golpes que recebera. Depois de 15 minutos de discuto Hinata olhou para seu pai e o mesmo levantou-se e disse.

- agora faremos a votação, quem aprova a dissolução das leis da bouke e da Souke da constituição do clã Hyuuga?

Com exceção de Atami, Souichiro e uns três conselheiros muito conservadores, todos os outros 20 membros se levantaram e aprovação.

Hiashi e Hinata se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

================== enquanto isso próximo de Origushi ==================

Hanabi não sabia o que fazer, ela estava lutando há 15 minutos com aquele monstro e não havia conseguido fazer nada contra aquilo e Neji estava sangrando muito e se não fosse tratado logo ele morreria.

Hanabi se desconcentrou durante um segundo para olhar Neji e acabou levando um poderoso golpe da mão de Yogensha, ela foi atirada bem longe e acabou caindo perto Neji, viu então que a criatura voltou a ir em direção a Neji e ia acabar com ele com outro golpe de sua calda, então Hanabi foi correndo e antes que Neji fosse acertado Hanabi acertou um chute na cauda de Yogensha que foi desviada e atingiu a pedra ficando presa ali, ela tentou acertar Hanabi que deu um longo salto e ficou fora do alcance dela.

Ela se debateu tentando se soltar da pedra, mas sem sucesso, então ela olhou para Hanabi e com uma voz que parecia vir de alem tumulo disse – de quem eu cuido primeiro? Dele ou de você? – disse ela apontando para Neji.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Hanabi que decidiu acabar com isso de uma vez. Ela partiu em investida para o inimigo que se preparou para atacá-la, quando estava próxima do alcance do monstro Hanabi parou de correr e deixou seus pés deslizarem no chão, quando uma das mãos chegou perto de Hanabi ela moveu um de seus pés fazendo seu corpo girar desviando do golpe e quando o monstro ia fazer o mesmo movimento com outra mão ela fez o mesmo com outro pé desviando novamente e finalmente chega perto o suficiente dela pra usar um golpe que ela nunca havia mostrado a ninguém, ela juntou todo seu chakra nos seus braços juntou as mãos contraiu todos os músculos e viu com seu Byakugan, o ponto mais frágil do corpo dela, antes que usar o chakra disso também nas mãos, e com todo seu poder lançou suas mãos contra o peito de Yogensha liberando todo o chakra de seu corpo diretamente onde deveria ficar o coração dela e fazendo-a voar com grande violência em direção a floresta e deixando para trás sua horrenda cauda e quase metade do corpo. E Hanabi caiu quase inconsciente ao lado de Neji.

- Neji, você tem que ficar bem - disse Hanabi se arrastando até onde seu primo estava caído.

- Hanabi... – gemeu Neji – você não devia ter feito isso.

- como assim??? eu salvei sua vida – disse Hanabi quase desmaiando.

- sim, mas esse golpe que você usou e muito perigoso, ele consumiu todo o seu chakra, e usar tanto chakra em um único Junken pode não só impedir que você use Junken novamente na sua vida... como também podia ter te matado. – disse Neji enquanto escorregava para perto dela.

-mas eu não podia ter deixado você morrer. Como eu viveria com isso? – disse Hanabi agora se agarrando ao corpo do amado. – se eu não podia vencê-la e não podia te salvar, eu viveria num mundo que não teria motivo para eu viver... eu não poderia viver sem você. Se eu não podia vencê-la me salvar e salvar você, o que me é mais importante, eu no mínimo faria questão de leva-la para o inferno comigo, já que e isso que eu viveria sem você.

-SUA BURRA!!! – gritou Neji deixando Hanabi com cara de que não entendia nada mesmo. – e como você acha que eu viveria sem você? – disse Neji com lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos que a olhavam profundamente.

-ne...ji. – falou Hanabi enquanto se aproximava do rosto dele.

-eu não consigo mais viver sem você Hanabi. – falou Neji quase encostando os seus lábios nos dela. – aishiteru. – disse ele finalmente a beijando com todo o carinho que ele sentia por ela, com todo o amor que ele tentou esconder dele mesmo ate agora.

E quando os dois se separaram do mais prazeroso de todos os beijos que já tiveram, ouvem novamente aquela voz de além-túmulo.

-que coisa mais linda. Agora que os dois já sabem dos sentimentos um do outro já podem morrer felizes e em paz. *risada maléfica*.

E viram Yogencha se aproximando novamente correndo com os braços, já que havia perdido as pernas com o golpe de Hanabi. Então ela se atirou para cima dos dois com a sua enorme boca aberta enquanto Hanabi se encolhia de medo no peito de Neji que a abraçava com força.

-GETSUGAAAAA!!! – e um grande tornado em forma de dente entrou pela boca do monstro, atravessando-a e jogando-a para longe de Neji e Hanabi. – que coisa feia foi essa ai gente??? E só eu sair por algumas horas que vocês já chamam o sobrenatural pra um chazinho? – disse Kiba coçando o próprio nariz. – essa coisa e bem fedorenta em.

- Menino-cachorro –disse uma contente Hanabi. – nunca pensei que ficaria feliz de te ver ^^.

Foi quando a coisa que se contorcia atrás de Kiba partiu para um novo e desesperado ataque.

-AUUUUUUUUUUU (tradução: GETSUGAAAAA!!!) – e outro poderoso golpe giratório atinge o corpo de Yogensha fazendo em milhares de pedaços dessa vez. – AU AU! (tradução: o que eu perdi?).

- eu juro que quando chegarmos em casa eu vou comprar um osso enorme para você – disse Neji com um sorriso, depois olhou para Kiba e falou – e um pra você também.

-O QUE VOCE QUIS DIZER COM ISSO!?!? –gritou Kiba sem muito efeito, pois logo notou que os dois caídos estavam inconscientes. – vamos Akamaru, temos que leva-los para serem tratados.

============Enquanto isso, em uma das bases secretas da AMBU em Konoha============

- e então Shino... esta tudo pronto para o nosso plano? –perguntou Sasuke depois de ter entregado uma carta a um AMBU para que entregasse a alguém.

- você me conhece, claro que esta. – disse Shino com um tom de voz que se não estivesse com a mascara da AMBU Sasuke acha que estaria vendo um sorriso (se isso for possível com o Shino.) – vai ser um casamento pra ninguém nunca se esquecer. –disse ele com um brilho passando pelas lentes negras dos olhos da mascara.

Continua.


End file.
